


Saccharomyces Cerevisiae (by Yaycoffee)

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: Une Etude En Français [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Bit of casework, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Multi, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, a bit of angst, loads of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? En gros, après une soirée où ils se sont ennuyés à mourir et bu beaucoup trop, Sally et Sherlock se surprennent eux-même en passant la nuit ensemble. C'aurait pu en rester là, sauf que voilà, Sally tombe enceinte, et décide de garder le bébé. Et Sherlock a finalement bien envie de s'y impliquer. Heureusement, John est là pour lui, et même plus que là. Non pas que Sherlock se plaigne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147544) by [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee). 



> C'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais bon, il y a un début à tout.
> 
> Voilà ce qui se passe: j'ai lu une fic, "Saccharomyces Cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)" par Yaycoffee sur AO3. Et j'ai adoré ce truc. La vie de ma mère, j'ai A-DO-RÉ. Ça m'a fait rire, ça m'a fait pleurer ça m'a fait sourire, émettre de ridicules sons très aigus... C'est mignon tout plein, c'est juste excellent, et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis rarement aussi enthousiaste au sujet d'une fic.
> 
> Je me suis donc dit que j'allais la partager. Mais comme il y en a pour qui la lecture en anglais n'est pas évidente, j'ai pris sur moi de la traduire. Oui, m'sieurs-dames.
> 
> Alors vous l'aurez compris, du Sally/Sherlock pour le premier chapitre, et du Johnlock pour plus tard (mais chut! spoilers). Egalement du parentlock, du fluff, des montagnes de fluff, un peu de angst, un peu de sexe (faut bien satisfaire tout le monde), et puis zut, c'est juste trop excellent.
> 
> Ah, au fait, ceux qui n'aiment pas Sally, passez votre chemin.

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

 

Quand Sally ouvrit la porte du Fox, elle fut prise d'assaut par les rires et la musique qui contrastaient nettement avec la quiétude au-dehors des premières fraîcheurs de l'automne. L'air empestait les frites et l'alcool. Une odeur renfermée de cigarettes continuait d'imprégner les tapis, et ce encore six mois après l'entrée en vigueur de la loi anti-tabac. Ce n'était pas un endroit des plus agréable, vraiment, mais c'était là qu'ils se rendaient toujours, pour panser le souvenir d'un petit corps de neuf ans extrait du coffre d'une voiture, pour râler sur les nouveaux changements de procédures administratives ou, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là, pour faire la fête.

Sally avait essayé d'être heureuse pour lui. Elle savait qu'il travaillait dur, il était un bon agent. Sauf qu' _elle aussi_. Elle était dans le métier depuis plus longtemps que lui, résolvant moitié plus d'affaires que lui. Elle avait fait son devoir, fière de son travail, suivi les consignes, tenu la main des endeuillés, mis à terre des hommes qui faisaient deux fois sa taille pour protéger son équipe. C'était la seconde fois cette année qu'elle passait à-côté parce que Hopkins et Simmons avaient une chose importante (entre les jambes) qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle en avait des migraines à force de cogner sur cette vitre, épaisse et impitoyable, qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

Elle placarda un sourire sur son visage, faisant signe à Lestrade et Dimmock, alors qu'elle allait au bar se payer une pinte. Il lui fallait peut-être se montrer, faire un petit numéro à l'équipe – _Sans rancune. Bien joué, mon vieux –_ mais elle se refusait à laisser quiconque lui payer son verre. Elle ne voulait devoir une tournée à personne. Au comptoir, elle voulait commander une bière, mais demanda un whisky (double avec des glaçons) à la place.

_ Ah, c'est ce genre de journée ? Demanda le barman en posant son verre devant elle.

 _Ce genre de carrière_ , elle pensa, mais elle répondit :

_ Oui, on peut dire ça. Santé, ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre.

Il lui sourit et elle but une petite gorgée, savourant la froide brûlure qui lui descendit dans la gorge. Soupirant intérieurement, elle se tourna vers la bande d'idiots qui riaient et chantaient à leur table habituelle, et, l'espace d'un moment, son sourire devint sincère. Elle prit une place à-côté de Lestrade qui la salua d'un air entendu avant de s'arrêter un instant et de se pencher sur son oreille.

_ Écoutez, Donovan, dit-il, suffisamment bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle. Merci d'être venue. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce soit vous, vous le savez, ça. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et acquiesça avec raideur.

_ Je sais.

Elle tourna la tête quand quelqu'un revint vers la table avec un plateau de shots de tequila.

_ Une nouvelle tournée pour le _lieutenant_ Hopkins ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle passa le petit verre qu'on lui tendit à Smith, s'accrochant à son propre verre alors qu'elle regardait les hommes autour d'elle choquer les leurs avec des grognements et des grimaces viriles.

Quinze minutes et une nouvelle tournée de shots pour les messieurs après, Sally avait fini son propre verre et envisageait d'en prendre un deuxième, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle eut plus tard un changement de plan. Son téléphone sonna juste à ce moment-là, vibrant dans sa poche arrière. Elle sourit devant l'écran, lequel affichait Philip Anderson. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, pour s'éloigner du bruit et des oreilles de ses plus-si-sobres collègues.

_ Philip, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Salut bébé, répondit-il brièvement d'une voix étouffée, et elle sentit son sourire disparaître de son visage. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais Michelle vient juste de revenir avec les garçons. Travaux sur la ligne en direction de Cambridge, et elle ne voulait pas s'embêter à prendre autocar après autocar avec les petits. Tu comprends ?

Sally devrait le savoir depuis le temps, mais elle était furieuse. Pouvait-il au moins arriver une seule chose de bien, aujourd'hui ? Aussi pathétique que cela pût être (et elle le savait), la seule chose susceptible de rendre ce merdier meilleur était la promesse de sexe et d'un peu de temps ininterrompu avec la seule personne qu'elle voulait vraiment voir.

_ C'est la troisième fois que tu annules nos plans, ce mois-ci, tu le sais, ça ? Se plaignit-elle.

_ Je sais, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, bébé.

Le timbre de Philip se fit plus calme :

_ Écoute, je ne peux pas te parler très longtemps, mais on peut se voir d'ici un jour ou deux, à la place ? J'ai hâte de te rev…

Sa voix devint soudainement plus forte :

_ Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir est dans le rapport. Traces de méthamphétamine et… Oui, tout à fait.

_ Très bien, se soumit Sally.

_ On en discutera davantage quand je serai de retour au bureau lundi, d'accord ?

Sally soupira :

_ Tu me manques, lui dit-elle, et sa voix trahit son manque plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ A lundi, alors, salua Philip, toujours jouant le jeu devant sa famille, et il raccrocha.

 _Sa famille._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Sally regarda son reflet dans les saletés du miroir, un rire sans joie lui montant dans la gorge. Pas assez homme pour le Yard, pas assez femme pour Philip. Quelle idiote elle faisait.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se redressa, rejetant ses épaules en arrières et arrangeant un peu ses cheveux. Elle retourna avec détermination au comptoir pour commander un autre verre. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Le barman avait le dos tourné, bougeant avec agilité et efficacité derrière le comptoir. Il tira une bière pression et versa un verre de vodka haut de gamme. Quand il se retourna, il la vit et lui fit signe qu'il arrivait. Elle le regarda sans rien faire pendant qu'il ajoutait du tonic à la vodka avant de donner les boissons à quelqu'un au bout du comptoir. Et, c'était vraiment sa veine, elles étaient pour Sherlock – foutu – Holmes. _De tous les pubs de Londres_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement, et elle ne se rendit compte que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs que quand le barman interrompit ses pensées.

_ Un autre whisky, alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Sherlock la fixa avec ce bizarre regard d'alien qui n'appartenait qu'à lui avant de marcher en direction de la table du Met. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas son jour.

_ Oui… Un double.

Elle en engloutit presque la moitié en une gorgée en revenant vers la table, pas vraiment inquiète de devoir soigner une gueule de bois au travail. Elle était déjà bien partie pour le temps donné.

 

 

*** ***

*****

 

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui rappela John en ouvrant la porte du Fox. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir si tu dois te comporter comme un crétin toute la nuit.

Sherlock fit rouler ses yeux. John avait loyalement gagné leur pari, et voici quels en étaient les termes : se rendre à la prochaine nuit au pub. Il devait y aller (il _allait_ honorer sa parole), mais n'était pas obligé de l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas sa faute si John s'était montré contrarié quand il avait exprimé ses pensées à voix haute.

John s'humecta les lèvres et secoua la tête.

_ Très bien, entendu, dit-il alors qu'il franchissait la porte. Je prendrai une bière brune. Essaye d'être poli, s'il te plaît.

Il avait usé d'un ton sévère, comme un enseignant réprimandant un élève pour bavardage pendant les cours.

Sherlock commanda une bière pour John et une vodka tonic pour lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Sally Donovan lui jeter des regards furieux alors qu'il retournait à la table. Il ne dit rien, par politesse.

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock avait réprimé quinze roulements d'yeux et trente-neuf soupirs. C'était tellement _nul_. Il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre pourquoi les gens faisaient ce genre de choses. Sa boisson n'était pas assez forte, la musique beaucoup trop, et les plaisanteries n'étaient jamais amusantes (les ivrognes étaient rarement aussi drôles qu'ils ne le pensaient).

Il aurait tellement préféré s'en tenir au plan initial, qui aurait inclus le picorage de ce poulet korma dans l'assiette de John, dans ce petit endroit tranquille juste à l'angle de leur rue, à rire ingénument des déductions étranges que John faisait sur les autres clients. _Homme en chemise verte ; amoureux des chiens à en juger par l'état de son pantalon. Planifie d'épouser son pékinois lors d'une petite cérémonie de bon goût dès que les tulipes auront fleuri_. John avait l'art de trouver les bons indices, mais de les tourner en récits de fiction absolument absurdes. Sherlock savait que c'était fait exprès, conçu pour le faire sourire, ce qui était presque toujours le cas.

Il ne souriait pas, maintenant. John avait fini sa pinte et donnait à Hopkins des claques sur l'épaule pour le féliciter, avant de repartir vers le bar pour une nouvelle tournée. Hors de vue, Sherlock s'autorisa un roulement d'yeux et un soupir, juste pour les évacuer.

_ Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là, le Taré ? Fit la voix de Sally Donovan dont chaque mot trahissait la contrariété.

Elle prit la place vide à-côté de lui, de toute évidence afin de pouvoir le tuer du regard depuis une distance encore plus courte.

_ J'ai perdu un pari, répondit-il honnêtement.

Sally ne répondit pas, mais prit une grande gorgée de son verre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue boire autre chose qu'une demi-bière blonde ou un panaché, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne venait pas souvent dans ce genre d'endroit.

_ Whisky, ce soir, nota-t-il, son regard tombant sur son verre avant de remonter lentement sur ses yeux vitreux, lui indiquant que ce n'était donc pas son premier. Votre troisième.

_ Oui, admit-elle. Et alors ?

Cela sonnait comme un défi.

Sherlock émit un son d'acquiescement. John prenait beaucoup trop de temps au bar. Il releva la tête pour voir où en était la queue.

John avait eu son verre, mais avait été abordé par une plantureuse brunette moulée dans un pull jaune. Elle avait une main pressée contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle riait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Sherlock se renfrogna. John se pencha, prenant un temps infini pour dire quelque, et elle se rapprocha pour _vraiment l'écouter_. John sourit quand elle pressa ses seins contre sa poitrine, allongeant son cou pour lui tendre son oreille. Sherlock se détourna vers la table.

Sally le regardait, tenant le bord de son verre entre son pouce et les deux premiers doigts de sa main droite. Elle fit s'entrechoquer ses glaçons et leva le verre pour boire une gorgée.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul détective, dans le coin, dit-elle, les yeux carnassiers et scintillant.

Sherlock voulait lui dire de la fermer, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il fut interrompu par son approche. Elle sentait le déodorant pour hommes (rendez-vous planifié avec Anderson), mais Anderson n'était nulle part pour être vu.

_ Je ne suis pas _stupide_ , vous savez, continua-t-elle, sa voix un humide sur les bords.

Et soudain, tout se mit en place. Elle était passée à-côté d'une promotion _et_ Anderson lui avait fait faux bond le même jour. Il lui retourna son regard carnassier mais ne dit rien. Il voulait qu'elle trouvât un autre endroit pour s'asseoir.

_ J'ai besoin d'un nouveau verre, lui dit-elle, très près de son oreille pour couvrir le bruit de l'épouvantable musique. J'ai comme l'impression que vous aussi. C'est pour moi, le Taré.

Ses mots n'avaient rien du venin dont ils étaient généralement chargés.

La brunette traçait la courbe de l'oreille de John avec sa langue, et Sherlock remarqua à peine le verre que Sally lui mit dans les mains ; il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sourire sur le visage de John.

_ Santé, dit-elle, choquant son verre contre le sien. Il se força à la regarder et vida son verre d'un trait.

Sherlock se leva immédiatement, les mains dans les poches alors qu'il se faufilait en direction du bar. Il revint vers Sally :

_ Celle-là est pour moi.

Sally haussa à peine un sourcil alors qu'elle sirotait son verre.

Rieur, John s'extirpa du pull jaune alors que Sherlock atteignait le bar. Son haleine empestait la bière et il agrippa l'épaule de Sherlock, approchant son oreille.

_ Je crois que j'ai une _touche_ avec… Katie, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Quand Sherlock inspira, il put sentir la levure dans l'haleine de John, chaude sur sa propre langue.

Sherlock secoua la tête sans mot dire avant de faire de son mieux pour récupérer un minimum de dignité du creux de son estomac. Il dénua son visage d'expression.

_ Bien sûr que non, parvint-il à articuler avec son habituelle voix sèche et un peu traînante. Je ne t'attendrai pas.

Il parvint même à aborder un petit sourire.

John eut un large sourire et revint vers le pull jaune – vers Katie – qui n'avait pas éloigné ses yeux de John, son petit sourire insipide, la courbe séductrice de ses lèvres accentuant le centre de sa bouche d'où le rouge à lèvres était parti, collé au bord de son verre.

Le temps que Sherlock revînt à la table avec son verre et celui de Sally, John avait posé sa main dans le creux du dos de Katie, la guidant déjà vers la porte, hélant un taxi sur le bord du trottoir. A-travers la fenêtre, Sherlock les regarda monter dans la voiture, dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de langues qui ne quitta pas sa rétine même quand il ferma les yeux dessus.

Cette vodka n'avait quasiment aucun mordant quand il vida son verre.

Avec son verre vide et John parti, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rester plus longtemps. Il se leva pour partir, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. Sally se tenait à ses côtés, un peu chancelante. Elle lui tomba sur la poitrine, et il la redressa en la tenant par l'épaule.

Elle se pencha davantage pendant une fraction de seconde, le nez entre le haut de son écharpe et le bas de sa joue. Elle cligna ses yeux troubles.

_ Vous êtes en état de rentrer, le Taré ?

Et maintenant, ses mots sonnaient presque aimablement.

_ Je crois que je peux y arriver.

_ On partage un taxi ?

Sherlock ne sut pas ce qui lui fit accepter, mais il accepta.

Son appartement était plus proche, le chauffeur les emmena donc d'abord vers Baker Street.

Sherlock pouvait sentir la pression de la cuisse de Sally contre la sienne ; elle était assise très près. Il pouvait deviner ses yeux sur lui. Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, elle leva un pouce froid contre ses lèvres, caressant la courbe de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il fût chaud. Elle appuya légèrement vers le bas, avec douceur, juste assez pour qu'il sentît l'air contre ses dents.

Le taxi buta sur une bosse et les bouscula au point qu'ils fussent davantage proches, le pouce de Sally glissa encore, sur la peau lisse de l'intérieur de la bouche. Sherlock referma ses lèvres autour et le suçota légèrement. Il ne releva pas comment petit il semblait, la pression de ses ongles trop longs pendant une fraction de seconde. Sally haleta et, après un court instant, Sherlock la relâcha. Le chauffeur s'arrêta.

_ 221 Baker Street. Douze livres quarante, monsieur.

Sherlock lui tendit la monnaie et ouvrit la portière.

_ Tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-il, enchanté par le ton hautain et léger de sa voix.

_ J'aimerais bien, oui, répondit Sally.

Elle le suivit hors de la voiture, ignorant les grommellements du chauffeur à la perte de sa course.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot quand Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la rue, quand ils montèrent les escaliers, quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il referma la porte et ôta son manteau et son écharpe, les suspendant à leur crochet. Sally ôta également son manteau, et Sherlock le suspendit au crochet vide de John.

Ils prirent une minute pour poser leurs yeux partout sauf sur eux, mais à la seconde où Sherlock croisa son regard, ils s'embrassèrent, profondément et avidement. Elle embrassa sa joue, et il dessina le creux de son oreille avec sa langue, exactement comme la brunette au bar.

Ils furent nus pendant le temps qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre le lit de Sherlock, et tout ce à quoi Sherlock pouvait penser était cette peau chaude glissant contre la sienne, mate et douce et presque glabre (il ne pensa _pas_ aux peaux dorées et suturées, saupoudrées de cheveux blonds et drus), ces soupirs et cette chaleur et ce besoin qui crépitaient autour d'eux, entre eux, remplissant chaque espace. C'était du bruit blanc, à plein volume, rendu brumeux par l'alcool et trop d'émotions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Elle jouit, haletante, sous sa langue. Et à nouveau quand il était enfoui profond en elle, frissonnant, chuchotant le nom d'un autre.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Sally était déjà partie quand Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain, et il en fut reconnaissant. Il avait une douleur sourde dans la tête, et la bouche en fond de cage à oiseau. Il se brossa les dents et prit une douche.

Il était habillé, avec un tas de linge tournant dans la machine à laver, quand John revint, sifflotant, juste avant le déjeuner.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Trois jours, ce n'est rien, Sally se dit à elle-même.

Une semaine. Ça pouvait arriver, non ?

Dix jours. Elle prit une grande inspiration en entrant dans la parapharmacie.

Deux heures après, elle était assise sur le couvercle de ses toilettes. L'écran était digital. _Enceinte_ , disait-il. De même que celui sur le rebord du lavabo.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

Sally vérifia l'écran de son téléphone qui sonnait à l'instant. _Dr Moore_. Elle se trouvait sur une scène de crime – appartement à Lambeth, un cambriolage qui s'était transformé en meurtre par arme blanche – ce qui était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour tenir la conversation qu'elle savait venir. Elle devrait laisser tourner le répondeur, rappeler à son retour chez elle, mais elle ne _pouvait pas_.

Lestrade était en train de parler à la veuve endeuillée, et tout le monde semblait occupé avec les procédures, prenant des photos et prélevant les échantillons. Elle enfonça un doigt dans son oreille gauche en répondant, se réfugiant dans la cuisine inoccupée afin de trouver un peu d'intimité.

_ Sally Donovan, répondit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Les sons provenant de la scène de crime étaient présents, mais étouffés par la porte battante.

Il s'était écoulé onze jours depuis le test de grossesse, une semaine depuis son rendez-vous avec le médecin, laquelle lui avait affirmé que les tests en vente libre étaient fiables, mais avait néanmoins fait des prélèvements de sang et d'urine.

_ Mlle Donovan, amorça la praticienne, la voix amicale et tranquille. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sally ne put réprimer un petit rire.

_ Nerveuse, admit-elle.

_ Oui…

Pendant la pause, pendant la seconde et demi avant que le docteur Moore ne répondît, toutes les pensées qui avaient occupé son esprit pendant les dernières semaines affluèrent dans son esprit comme si une digue avait sauté : elle ne pouvait pas être mère pour tellement de raisons. Son travail était dangereux. Sa propre mère était horrible ; elle ne recevrait aucun support, n'en voudrait pas de toute façon. Elle arrivait tout juste à boucler ses fins de mois. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les enfants. Elle serait toute seule.

Mais après, deux secondes plus tard : elle n'était plus aussi jeune. Attendre pourrait lui coûter sa chance.

Et puis il avait autre chose, quelque chose de presque innommable, quelque chose comme secondes chances et le genre d'amour irrésistible qui s'enracinait déjà dans chaque cellule de ses muscles et de ses os, vigoureux et puissant.

_ Le teste est confirmé positif, annonça la praticienne sans fanfare, professionnelle. Vous devez certainement avoir beaucoup de questions à poser, je suis à votre disposition à tout moment.

_ Merci, répondit Sally, surprise de se savoir si sûre si tôt de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas pensé à grand-chose d'autre depuis le retard de ses règles. Elle allait garder le bébé.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à arranger son prochain rendez-vous, se sentant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon de cinq kilomètres, à bout de souffle et étourdie, euphorique, et un peu nauséeuse.

_ Tout va bien ? S'enquit Lestrade quand elle revint dans le séjour couvert de sang.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

_ Ça ira.

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet, le front plissé sous sa frange grisonnante.

_ J'ai besoin que vous preniez les témoignages des voisins. Demandez-leur tout ce qu'ils se rappellent être arrivé entre huit heures et neuf et demi ce matin.

_ Je suis sur le coup, chef, dit-elle en marchant vers la porte.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Elle avait son téléphone posé sa table basse, et elle le considérait comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un de ses duels démodés de western-spaghetti. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une lâche, mais la seule idée de devoir faire cet appel suffisait à aggraver ses maux de ventre. Elle avait reçu la confirmation du médecin deux jours auparavant, maintenant, et elle _savait_ déjà depuis encore plus longtemps. Elle ricana à savoir comment, avant, elle aurait jugé toute femme dans cette même situation comme irresponsable et pathétique.

Philip était déjà père, époux. Mais aussi compliquées cela pourrait-il rendre les choses, lui dire serait infiniment plus facile que ce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle connaissait Philip. Elle lui faisait confiance, même s'il pouvait parfois être un vrai petit con. Au moins elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Malheureusement, Philip n'était pas la personne avec laquelle elle devait parler, ce serait bien _trop_ facile.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du père. Depuis la soirée au Fox, elle et Philip avaient trouvé un peu de temps à se consacrer, mais… on ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte _comme ça_ , et d'ailleurs, même s'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Philip avait subi une vasectomie quand son fils cadet n'était encore qu'un bébé. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Philip.

L'on pouvait tomber enceinte, elle le savait, quand on était trop occupée pour prendre sa pilule, trop ivre pour se soucier du port d'un préservatif.

Sherlock Holmes. Putain de Nom de Dieu de merde.

Elle prit son téléphone et parcourut le répertoire jusqu'à son nom, l'afficha sur l'écran. Elle le lut et le relut, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'écran devînt noir.

_ Merde ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle passa son manteau et sortit dans le froid automnal.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John était dans son fauteuil, baragouinant devant son ordinateur, pour soi-disant retranscrire l'affaire qu'ils venaient juste de boucler. Mais comment un pas complètement inintelligent-ou-incapable individu, qui plus est écrivain, pouvait avoir passé le lycée, puis l'université, puis la faculté de médecine, l'armée, et l'équivalent de deux décennies de mails, d'internet et de réseaux sociaux sans jamais apprendre à rédiger avec plus que ses deux index le dépassait. C'était complètement illogique. Conclusion : il le faisait pour embêter Sherlock, lequel venait de réaliser qu'il avait maintenant lu deux fois le même paragraphe sans rien assimiler, trop préoccupé par John et son odieuse dactylographie.

Sherlock inspira brusquement, se repositionnant fermement dans le présent.

_ Tu rédiges réellement _toujours_ comme ça ? Même quand je ne suis pas là ?

John ne releva même pas la tête de son écran, mais ses doigts cessèrent leur infernal picoti un moment.

_ Sherlock, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Oui, c'est comme ça que je tape. Si ça te dérange à ce point, tu peux t'en aller.

_ Mais…

_ Non, Sherlock. Tu ne me payeras _aucun_ cours, tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu me l'apprendre toi-même ? Alors, non. C'est très bien comme c'est. Le travail est fait. Nos affaires sont publiées, des gens les lisent, les aiment, et ensuite nous recevons de nouvelles affaires qui nous permettent de payer une facture ou deux.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi y répondre, il décida donc de changer de sujet :

_ Dîner, ce soir ?

Il tourna une page de son livre.

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui serait bien ? Un curry ? Non, allons à ce nouveau restaurant méditerranéen, en haut de la rue, à-côté du cordonnier.

Sherlock eut une moue appréciative.

_ je n'ai pas eu un baba ghannouj décent depuis des lustres. C'est un rencard, conclut-il, accentuant le dernier _r_ , fixant John des yeux par-dessus son livre.

John ne le contredit pas, mais il marqua une pause et secoua un peu la tête avant de retourner à son abus de clavier. Confusion ? Accord ? Compassion ? Maintien d'un statu quo ? Sherlock n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était vraiment un rencard, mais il était néanmoins content d'avoir obtenu de John un peu de temps et d'attention.

Sherlock venait juste de revenir à la lecture de sa dernière page quand on frappa à la porte. Il resta dans son fauteuil parce qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Il savait que John y répondrait. Et, comme prévu, John soupira, posant son ordinateur par terre, à-côté de son fauteuil, et Sherlock prétendit l'ignorer au profit de sa lecture.

_ Non, non. Ne bouge pas. Je vais y aller, siffla John sarcastiquement.

Mais il le faisait. Sherlock cacha son sourire derrière son livre.

_ Sergent Donovan ? Bonjour, fit la voix confuse de John.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers la porte. Sally franchit le seuil d'un pas hésitant alors que John poursuivait :

_ Lestrade a dit qu'il aurait quelques questions au sujet de nos témoignages.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Euh, non. Je, euh…

Elle tourna la tête en désignant Sherlock du menton.

_ Je dois parler avec le Ta… avec Sherlock. En privé, s'il vous plaît.

_ Sally, je peux vous assurer, tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin de dire peut être dit devant John, affirma Sherlock de sa voix traînante, ponctuant ses mots d'un grand geste de la main.

_ Non, répondit-elle fermement. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… Je dois vous _parler_. Seul.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit John, son regard allant de Sally à Sherlock, le subtil raidissement de ses épaules trahissant son inquiétude.

_ Oui, affirma Sally.

Sherlock l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention, maintenant.

Il se déplia de son fauteuil et traversa la pièce. John croisa son regard alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et son écharpe. Sherlock haussa les épaules.

_ Je serai de retour pour le dîner, dit-il, avant de suivre Sally dans l'escalier et sur le trottoir.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut… prendre au café ou quelque chose ? Demanda Sally sans le regarder en marchant droit vers Speedy's.

Telle une femme en mission, elle alla au comptoir et passa commande pendant que Sherlock prit sa place à sa table habituelle. Mais pour eux et Gina derrière le comptoir, le café était vide en cette accalmie de milieu d'après-midi. Sally revint avec un café pour lui, ce qui était inhabituellement attentionné de sa part, et Sherlock accepta d'un geste de la tête. Elle s'était pris un thé, camomille. Les senteurs florales évoquaient à Sherlock la maison de sa mère dans le Sussex.

Ils s'étaient souvent vu depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, sur des scènes de crime ou dans les locaux du Yard, et tout deux avaient accompli un décent travail à prétendre qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Cela ne les avait même pas gêné, ils étaient simplement revenus au mépris ouvert et aux insultes en public, quand ils prenaient la peine de s'adresser la parole. Aussi ne savait-il pas trop quoi penser de ce besoin soudain de conversation privée.

_ De quoi s'agit-il, Sally ? Demanda Sherlock sans détours.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fixés sur le pâle liquide jaune dans sa tasse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Bien, dit-elle, plantant soudainement ses yeux dans les siens. Je suis enceinte. Le bébé est de vous. Je vais le garder.

Sherlock n'était pas souvent surpris, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un féroce coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais pour une fois, les mots lui manquèrent complètement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas quand les gens se répétaient, releva-t-elle, le coin de sa bouche relevé en un petit sourire moqueur.

Il y avait un soupçon de cette méchanceté qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, mais il disparut rapidement.

_ Non, je…

Sherlock avala la boule qui menaçait de lui bloquer la gorge. Elle avait un goût de café amer.

_ Comment se fait-il… ? Qu'en est-il de Anderson ?

_ Ce n'est pas lui. Il y a des… raisons… à cela. Vous êtes le seul, euh, partenaire que j'aie eu, alors…

_ Je vois, souffla Sherlock.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi _faire_. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un radeau perdu en pleine tempête, dérivé, rejeté, _malade_. Et en plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir.

Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Il se souvenait ne pas avoir utilisé de préservatif. Elle était la première femme avec qui il ait couché depuis sa première année à l'université, faisant d'elle la seconde au total. Les femmes n'étaient vraiment _pas_ sa tasse de thé.

_ Que…, commença-t-il, croisant son regard qui rétrécissait sans ciller. Je veux dire… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, bouche bée. Elle était surprise. Pourquoi l'était-elle ? S'attendait-elle à une dispute ? De la cruauté ? Sherlock supposa que sa réaction était censée, étant donné leur histoire commune.

_ Eh bien, dit-elle finalement, ses épaules retombant et ses mains se relaxant autour de sa tasse, comme je l'ai dit… Je compte définitivement le garder. J'imagine que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, ce que vous faites toujours, de toute façon. Je me suis juste dit que vous voudriez savoir.

_ Merci, répondit Sherlock, bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi.

Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir excité, en colère ou effrayé. Il se sentait juste paralysé, détaché.

_ Je veux dire, poursuivit Sally, je ne veux pas de votre argent, et vous pouvez vous impliquer ou non, alors…

_ Bien.

Sherlock laissa échapper un souffle, gagna un peu de temps en avalant une grande gorgée de son café, engloutissant plus de la moitié du breuvage dans sa tasse. Quand il la reposa sur la table, le son creux qu'elle produisit résonna à-travers le brouillard qui s'amalgamait autour de son cerveau. Sally l'attendit, regardant ostensiblement la femme qui promenait son chien au-dehors, donnant à Sherlock une infime illusion d'espace.

Finalement, sa bouche recommença à former des mots :

_ Je pense…

Sally détourna la tête de la fenêtre et le regarda. Il avait toute son attention.

_ J'aimerais bien être… impliqué.

Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il ne savait rien du tout. Il ne comprenait pas cette incompréhension. Il était à nouveau sur ce radeau.

_ Eh bien, j'ai un rendez-vous de pris pour jeudi à 10h. Venez si vous voulez.

_ Je… Oui.

Il resta avec elle en silence, pendant qu'elle finissait son thé.

 

*** ***

*****

 

La nuit était tombée et Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré, ce qui était inhabituel.

Sherlock avait changé en beaucoup de petites choses avec John depuis son escapade de deux ans. Oh, il était toujours le même Sherlock dans tous les points importants et dans la majorité de ceux qui agaçaient. Il interrompait toujours les rencards de John au profit d'une enquête et laissaient des produits toxiques à-côté des sachets de thé, et des morceaux d'animaux morts un peu partout tels les cadeaux oubliés d'un chat de gouttière. Mais à présent, il était plus enclin à tolérer une soirée télé sur le sofa, plus enclin à acheter le lait.

Et, depuis que John l'avait invité à revenir à Baker Street presque huit mois auparavant (un mois après qu'il fût revenu d'entre les morts), il ne s'enfuyait _pas_ de lui-même sans prévenir. Ç’avait été la seule règle absolue que John eût énoncée. Sherlock avait volontiers accepté la condition, et ils avaient rapidement repris leur ancienne vie, laquelle était devenue une nouvelle vie avec si peu de heurts que les absences de Sherlock ne ressemblaient parfois à rien d'autre qu'à de très réalistes, très mauvais rêves.

John n'était pas entièrement inquiet, pas encore, mais l'après-midi tout entier avait été bizarre. Donovan ne se montrait jamais sans Lestrade, ne censurait jamais ses insultes pour Sherlock pour ménager John (ou qui que ce fût). John ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle viendrait délibérément demander à Sherlock de l'aide pour une enquête du Met, ce qui lui faisait se demander si elle n'avait pas une affaire à elle. Avait- _elle_ besoin d'un détective consultant ?

John tira son portable de sa poche et saisit un message : «  _Ça tient toujours pour le dîner ?_  ».

Après une attente de deux minutes, il eut une réponse : «  _Pas faim_ _–_ _SH_  »

John réprima son agacement, maintenant un peu plus teinté d'inquiétude parce que Sherlock était en train de manquer à sa parole concernant leur plan pour la soirée. «  _Qu'en est-il de notre… rencard ? ;-)_  »

Les émoticons avaient généralement tendance à lancer Sherlock dans d'immédiates et d'implacables tirades de trois textos sur la dégradation de la langue britannique, mais il attendit dix minutes sans la moindre réponse avant d'envoyer un nouveau SMS. «  _Tout va bien ?_  »

«  _Je serai bientôt de retour_ _–_ _SH_  »

John savait que Sherlock lui cachait quelque chose, et il sentit l'irritation lui grimper le long de l'épiderme. Il pensait vraiment en avoir fini avec les messages cryptiques _d'avant_. Il soupira avant de taper sa réponse. «  _Je vais prendre à emporter, alors. Tu peux manger ou non, mais j'ai faim._  »

«  _D'accord_ _–_ _SH_  »

John comprit qu'il était voué à y revenir, à Sherlock et ses secrets. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'en formaliser, de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, mais il enfonça ses bras dans les manches de sa veste avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il martela les marches et sortit dans la rue, marchant à grandes enjambées contre l'humide vent d'automne en direction du restaurant. Il s'arrêta devant la façade méditerranéenne pour lire le menu avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, où des relents d'épices et d'ail l'enveloppèrent comme une couverture.

Quand il revint à l'appartement, ce fut avec un estomac gargouillant et un sac dans chaque main, plein de pita et de houmous, de labneh et de shawarma, ainsi que le baba ghannouj de Sherlock. Il balança les sacs du dîner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour pouvoir retirer son manteau. Quand il vint pour l'accrocher, il le vit. Le manteau de Sherlock était sur son crochet.

_ Sherlock ? Appela-t-il, sans obtenir de réponse.

D'un coup d’œil autour de lui, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Sherlock était fermée, alors qu'elle était entrouverte au moment où il était parti chercher le dîner. Il vint se placer devant. Quand son appel fut de nouveau accueilli par le silence, John se sentit définitivement mal à l'aise.

_ Tu pourrais, tu sais, juste grogner, ou quelque chose, comme ça je sais que c'est toi et pas juste un mec quelconque qui a volé ton manteau.

Silence.

_ Dis «  _c'est évident_  ». Dis-moi d'aller me faire foutre.

Rien.

John frappa doucement alors qu'il prenait la poignée avec son autre main, la tournant lentement.

_ J'espère que tu es décent parce que j'entre, prévint-il alors que l'ouverture s'élargissait.

Son nez fut immédiatement saisi par une odeur fraîche de fumée de cigarette.

Sherlock était assis dans le noir et avait tiré sous la fenêtre sa chaise du salon sur laquelle il était perché, les fesses sur le dossier et les pieds sur l'assise, soufflant une épaisse colonne de fumée par la fenêtre. Sherlock prit une bouffée, le bout de sa cigarette rougeoyant dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il semblait à des années-lumières de là.

Sherlock tourna lentement la tête, son poignet éclairé sur son genou alors qu'il exhalait un mince filet de fumée par les narines en faisant la moue.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te faire foutre, dit-il impassiblement.

Ses yeux parvinrent à trouver ceux de John dans le noir. Ils brillaient presque dans les lueurs filtrées de l'extérieur.

Le premier réflexe de John fut de crier aux petits pois et de le réprimander, d'arracher la cigarette des mains de Sherlock et de la balancer par la fenêtre, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la silhouette de Sherlock qui l'en empêcha. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. John referma la porte de la chambre, surtout pour contenir l'odeur de fumée dans la pièce. Mme Hudson en chierait une pendule si elle savait que Sherlock fumait à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

John traversa lentement la chambre, donnant à Sherlock tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour soit lui dire de partir, soit s'en aller par lui-même. Sherlock n'en fit rien, il porta simplement de nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres.

_ Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, amorça précautionneusement John, qui alluma la lampe dans le coin avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Le nuage de fumée paraissait plus dense dans la lumière.

Sherlock ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

_ J'avais arrêté.

_ D'accord, dit John qui se pencha un peu en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il entrelaçait doucement ses doigts. Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ?

_ Oui.

Sherlock jeta le mégot de cigarette dans la tasse qui lui servait de cendrier. Il atterrit avec un sifflement, et Sherlock en alluma aussitôt une nouvelle.

John attendit. Il laissa le son tranquille de leur souffle et l'infime craquement du papier brûlé emplir la pièce.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé les cigares, avoua finalement Sherlock, chaque mot alourdi par une sorte d'accent un peu sec.

_ Quoi ? Fit John, pris par surprise par l'illogisme.

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire sans joie, exhala un nouveau filet de fumée, blanc bleuté, à-travers la fenêtre.

_ La tradition, John, dit-il.

_ Je… Je ne te suis pas, Sherlock.

Il attendit la raillerie de Sherlock sur son manque d'intelligence, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Dans le silence, la voix de Sherlock filtrait à peine, mais John l'entendait distinctement :

_ Il semblerait que je sois bientôt amené à être père.

John fut davantage confus qu'avant l'explication. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Pardon. Mais _quoi_?

Sherlock se leva alors, la cigarette fermement serrée entre ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait tournoyer la chaise à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût devant John. Il se rassit lourdement, ôtant la cigarette de sa bouche, insouciant de la cendre qui tomba au sol quand son avant-bras heurta l'accoudoir.

_ Je vais être père.

John savait qu'il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il secoua la tête de manière saccadée, comme s'il pouvait réarranger les informations à l'intérieur en quelque chose qui avait un sens. Sherlock dut prendre son silence comme une demande d'information supplémentaire, car il continua :

_ Sally Donovan est enceinte, et le bébé est de moi.

La poitrine de John se contracta, et son estomac lui lança. Il se sentait à bout de souffle, et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

_ Comment est-ce que… Quoi… Je veux dire, comment…

Sherlock eut alors un sourire narquois, une sérieuse manifestation d'humour.

_ Oui. Fais exactement ça pendant quatre heures, et tu m'auras rattrapé.

Il jeta la cigarette dans la tasse pour y rejoindre la première. Pschitt.

John secoua de nouveau la tête.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais… Je veux dire j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais g… marié à ton travail. Est-ce que tu _vois_ Sally Donovan ?

_ Je la vois tout le temps, répondit Sherlock, qui cligna des yeux de hibou pendant un moment. Mais je suppose que tu voulais savoir si nous étions dans une quelconque forme de relation de nature romantique ou sexuelle. La réponse à cette question est non.

_ Tu sais, d' _où_ viennent les bébés, non ?

Sherlock roula des yeux, mais son visage redevient aussitôt sérieux.

_ Nous avons couché ensemble une fois. Il y a quelques semaines.

_ D'accord, assimila lentement John.

Puis il ne put retenir ses mots :

_ Pourquoi ? Tenta-t-il de clarifier. Pour autant qu'on sache, vous… vous vous détestez.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose si bas et si vite que John ne put l'entendre correctement. Il tendit le bras pour prendre une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma, se relevant pour retourner à la fenêtre. Cette fois, John alla avec lui, faisant les deux pas qui l'amenèrent juste à-côté de son ami. Il prit la cigarette des doigts de Sherlock, et les yeux de Sherlock le fixèrent intensément alors qu'il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une bouffée.

John n'avait plus fumé depuis ses premiers jours à l'armée. Il grimaça à la morsure de la nicotine qui envoya trop de salive vers le fond de sa gorge, sa bouche se tordant en l'avalant. Il prit une autre bouffée.

_ Tu ne fumes pas, remarqua Sherlock en le regardant avec scepticisme.

_ La tradition, répondit John avec un petit sourire, plaçant la cigarette entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler comme un cigare.

Un demi sourire releva un coin de la bouche de Sherlock. Il récupéra la chaise et s'assit pendant que John continuait de fumer, s'en allumant une pour lui.

John sursauta un peu quand Sherlock pencha la tête pour la poser contre sa hanche, mais son poids était quelque part plus agréable que confortable, l'ancrant au sol alors que la nicotine lui donnait l'impression de flotter. A la bouffée suivante, John tira la cigarette de ses lèvres avec sa main gauche, permettant à sa main droite de se poser sur la tête de Sherlock, les boucles s'enroulant automatiquement autour de ses doigts.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Sherlock, calme à nouveau.

_ Tu trouveras une solution, lui promit John, sa main glissant sur sa nuque qu'il serra légèrement. Tu y arrives toujours.

_ Nous y arrivons toujours, le corrigea Sherlock, prenant une autre bouffée alors qu'il berça sa tempe contre la hanche de John.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

Sally lutta contre une vague de nausée alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser un mégot de cigarette et le mettre dans un sachet plastique. Son estomac n'aimait pas qu'elle se baissât, en particulier à dix heures et demie du matin. Se redressant doucement, elle prit une gorgée de sa thermos contenant la tisane que son médecin lui avait recommandée, composée spécialement pour la grossesse. Ça avait un goût de réglisse et de menthe, et bien que ce ne fût pas un substitut suffisant à la tasse de café fort qu'elle aurait préféré, elle sentait son estomac se calmer quelque peu avec chaque gorgée.

Avant même qu'elle eût refermé le sachet, Philip était à ses côtés. Il était censé rassembler les prélèvements et la poudre à empreinte de l'autre côté du parc de jeu, mais il était là. Il se pencha près d'elle quand il parla :

_ Michelle sort avec les garçons au cinéma, ce soir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une réunion tardive et que j'allais rejoindre quelques amis pour un verre. Ça te dit un plat à emporter et un film chez toi ?

Sally soupira, allant vers l'endroit désigné pour y déposer son indice.

_ Je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soir serait une bonne idée.

Le visage de Philip perdit un peu de sa superbe, mais il se pencha de nouveau.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu un moment à nous depuis des lustres, se plaint-il d'une voix presque pleurnicharde, mais qui, quand il reprit la parole, était retombée d'un octave. Je pourrais passer et… prendre soin de toi. Comme tu te sens mal.

Son index effleura le dos de sa main dans une infime caresse, que son corps cacha des yeux de ses collègues qui allaient et venaient sur la scène de crime. Sally hésita une fraction de seconde avant de retirer sa main.

S'ils avaient eu cette conversation un mois avant, même une semaine avant, Sally aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle aimait qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle _aimait_ passer du temps avec Philip, mais elle avait pris une décision pour elle-même quand elle avait décidé qu'elle avait devenir mère. Elle allait devoir rompre avec lui pour de bon. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure des décisions, de sortir avec un homme marié. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'idée que cela pourrait évoluer en quelque chose de mieux, et peut-être que le bébé était juste l'excuse dont elle avait besoin pour faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, pas maintenant ; elle ne voulait encore rien dire à personne au travail. Et c'était ce que Philip devait devenir à ses yeux, maintenant : juste un autre collègue.

Mais avant qu'elle eût pu manifester son second refus, Philip parlait à nouveau, avec un nouveau ton de voix.

_ Oh, merveilleux, s'écria-t-il d'une voix traînante. Si ce n'est pas notre psychopathe consultant et son _petit ami_ venu dire à des professionnels comment faire leur boulot.

Sally tourna la tête pour voir Sherlock et Watson parler avec Lestrade. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lestrade les aurait appelés à ce point de l'enquête, ils venaient juste de commencer. L'équipe n'avait pas encore été présente suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir examiner les indices proprement. Curieuse, elle s'avança dans leur direction pour entendre Lestrade leur parler, Philip suivant juste derrière.

_ C'est encore tôt, mais je veux celle-là résolue rapidement. Il y a une école primaire juste à l'angle de la rue et la moitié des parents font passer leurs gamins par ce parc en rentrant chez eux. Je veux le corps évacué et cet endroit ressemblant le moins possible à une scène de crime quand les gosses sortiront de l'école. Vous avez quatre heures.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un tour sur lui-même, allant directement au corps, planant dessus tel un vautour reniflant la plus délicieuse des charognes. Alors que Sherlock s'accroupissait à-côté de la tête de l'homme, Lestrade continuait :

_ Homme. Fin de la trentaine. Pas de carte d'identité. La cause de la mort est supposée être l'entaille qu'un salaud lui a fait à l'abdomen.

Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse avant de parcourir le reste du corps, loupe en main, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût presque le nez dans la blessure du pauvre homme. Il se releva ensuite, tournant à nouveau soudainement sur lui-même, marchant avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'il fût aux pieds de l'individu. Ses yeux rétrécirent et il se pencha de nouveau, examinant les chaussures. Watson suivait lentement, les mains derrière le dos alors qu'il regardait Sherlock travailler. Philip se pencha sur l'oreille de Sally, ne baissant sa voix que d'un peu :

_ Tu crois que ça compte comme des préliminaires, pour eux ? Je parie qu'ils s'envoient en l'air comme des lapins une fois qu'ils sont revenus chez eux. Tarés.

Sally tressaillit quand la tête de Watson se releva brusquement vers eux, ayant de toute évidence entendu la pique. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Philip, la mâchoire contractée. Sally se détourna, quelque part incapable de le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Philip non plus, alors à la place, elle tripota le fermoir coulissant qui ouvrait et fermait sa thermos. Ses yeux glissèrent sur un pigeon qui s'était posé sur l'un des bancs entourant l'aire de jeux.

Philip lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, et bien qu'elle ne se retournât pas vers lui, elle ne dit rien. Elle sentit les regards du Philip et de Watson sur elle, et elle fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de Sherlock Holmes s'élever quand il se remit à parler, attirant l'attention de Watson sur la tâche en cours.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois, John ? Demanda Sherlock, apparemment ignorant du commentaire désagréable de Philip et de la rage silencieuse de Watson.

Sally entendit Philip soupirer.

_ Oh, nous y voilà, dit-il.

Watson n'y resta pas insensible :

_ Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez nous _dire_ , ou à l'un d'entre nous, Anderson ? Ou allez-vous juste continuer à marmonner dans votre barbe suffisamment fort pour montrer à quel point vous n'êtes qu'un lâche crétin ?

Philip regimba un peu d'avoir été mis sur la sellette, mais ne battit pas en retraite. Il s'arma visiblement de courage et se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

_ Eh bien, il pourrait demander aux experts médico-légal, qui ont travaillé sur cette scène de crime depuis le début, plutôt que complètement ignorer le travail que nous avons déjà fait.

Sa voix avait de nouveau des échos plaintifs.

A le voir si concentré sur la victime, Sally avait jusqu'à présent pensé que Sherlock n'était pas conscient de leur conversation, mais, les yeux toujours sur le corps, il parla, clair et réfléchi :

_ John est un expert, et un qui n'a pas encore autorisé à ce qu'on bouge le corps prématurément.

A ces mots, Sherlock se releva, ôtant ses gants avec un claquement. Il marcha vers Sally et Philip, ses yeux comme deux lasers sur le légiste.

_ Honnêtement, je me demande comment vous pouvez mettre vos chaussures aux bons pieds tous les matins.

En guise d'explication, Sherlock recula vers le corps, le pointant du doigt.

_ Ses mains. _Regardez_. Elles ont été positionnées comme ça dès le début, à en juger par leur disposition et les traces dans le gravier. Il est clair qu'on l'a bougé. De plus, si vous aviez le plus infime minimum de compétence, vous auriez remarqué, en vous basant sur la taille et la position de la blessure, ainsi que les indices autour…

_ Il n'a pas été tué ici, acheva Watson pour lui, le souffle coupé par la soudaine prise de conscience.

_ Oui. Dis-moi pourquoi.

Le coin de la bouche de Sherlock trembla une fraction de seconde. Watson s'accroupit près du corps.

_ Eh bien, il n'y a pas assez de sang.

Il renifla la bouche du mort et examina ses mains.

_ Pas de signe ou d'odeur de vomi ou de drogues. Et la teinte de sa peau, ainsi que les bleus pré et post-mortem autour de la blessure indiquent l'exsanguination comme cause de décès. Il devrait y avoir plus de sang.

_ Très bien, John, apprécia Sherlock, faisant sourire John. En outre, regarde ses chaussures, là. Il y a de la boue collée sur les semelles mais pas de gravier. S'il avait traversé le parc boueux et était ensuite venu sur l'aire de jeux de lui-même, des graviers auraient été incrustés dans la boue.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi le meurtrier l'aurait traîné ici, pourquoi dans un parc de jeux plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Demanda Sally, remarquant pour la première fois ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Ils auraient _vraiment dû_ le voir.

_ Ah, Sally, maintenant vous posez les bonnes questions.

Sherlock se tourna vers Lestrade.

_ Vous pouvez y aller et faire transférer le corps à St Barts. Je passerai plus tard jeter un œil plus approfondi.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas bouger le corps jusqu'à ce que _je_ le dise, Philip suppliant presque Lestrade, nous devons toujours…

_ Écoutez, Anderson, dit Lestrade. Sherlock a raison. Si le pauvre bougre n'a pas été tué ici, alors photographions et empaquetons la zone aussi vite que possible, mais plus vite nous saurons qui ce type était, mieux ce sera. On peut l'amener au labo pour des tests appropriés, peut-être quelque chose en ressortira qui nous donnera une identité.

_ Il y a quand même encore beaucoup d'indices à rassembler, ici, Lestrade, intervint Sherlock. Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas suggérer de bâcler le travail juste parce que des gens pourraient passer par là.

Lestrade regarda au ciel pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur Sherlock.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai suggéré et vous le savez. Mais s'il y a moyen d'embarquer ce corps à la morgue avant que ces gamins ne viennent par là, nous devons le faire. Et j'aimerais bien, mesdames, que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre le bec par souci d'efficacité, puisque vous n'avez rien à faire de ma santé mentale.

Philip lâcha une exclamation, faisant un peu saillir sa poitrine.

_ Je sais que je ne voudrais pas qu'un de mes garçons voie un cadavre à leur retour de l'école. Ils ne sont jeunes qu'une fois.

Il soupira et continua :

_ Je suppose que vous devez être père pour comprendre.

Sally regarda les couleurs disparaître du visage de Sherlock, et elle pria silencieusement pour que Philip en restât là, mais il n'en fit rien. Bien sûr qu'il n'en fit rien.

Sa voix prit ces inflexions excessivement nasales qu'il adoptait quand il essayait de prouver quelque chose. C'était toujours pire quand Sherlock Holmes était impliqué.

_ Après tout, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur protéger vos enfants de voir un truc comme ça ? Non, vous voudriez probablement prendre des photos, pour prendre votre pied avec eux plus tard dans la soirée, pas vrai, le Taré ?

Sally ne remarqua même pas John Watson armer son coup jusqu'à ce que Sherlock attrapât son poignet en plein vol. Elle recula d'un pas alors que Sherlock marchait calmement devant Watson, ramenant son bras le long de son corps. Watson hocha sèchement la tête, et Sherlock le lâcha. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des dagues à Philip, dont le regard allait de Sally à Lestrade, essayant de trouver quelque support.

Quand quelqu'un appela Lestrade de l'autre côté du parc, il hésita un moment avant d'y aller, pointant Sherlock, Watson et Philip du doigt avant de se rendre là où il était demandé.

_ Foutus _gamins_ , bon Dieu, Sally l'entendit-elle jurer alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Ce ne fut qu'une seconde plus tard que Sherlock se posta directement devant Philip de façon à ce qu'ils fussent nez-à-nez. Sa voix devint plus grave que d'habitude, grondant dangereusement.

_ Anderson, je vous aviserais de ne _pas_ parler de ce que vous ne comprenez pas, ce qui dans votre cas est d'absolument tout. J'en comprends plus que vous ne pouvez le savoir sur le fait de protéger les gens que j'aime à tout prix, _y compris_ mon enfant.

_ Oh, arrête ton char, trou du cul psychopathique. Vous ne faites jamais rien pour personne d'autre que vous-même.

Philip laissa échapper un rire amer, cherchant encore du soutien dans le regard de Sally. Mais Sally ne pouvait maintenant pas le rejoindre. Elle se sentait de nouveau malade.

_ Et il n'y a absolument _pas moyen_ que vous soyez père, ajouta Philip.

Sherlock n'en manqua pas une miette, souriant diaboliquement.

_ Ah non ? Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils disparaissant derrière sa frange. Peut-être vous deux devriez prendre un peu plus de temps pour discuter la prochaine fois que madame est ailleurs.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, guidant Watson par l'épaule pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent côte-à-côte sur le chemin qui les menait à la grande route.

Sally rageait en regardant le manteau se gonfler de vent derrière lui. Comment _osait_ -il ! Ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui ajouta traîtreusement : _si, c'était à lui de le faire_.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Quand Philip vit clairement son visage, il s'approcha.

_ Sally ?

_ Je ne voulais pas…

Elle vacilla et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

_ Apprendre quoi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, alors elle regarda le sol à la place.

_ Je suis enceinte. Le bébé est… est de lui.

Quand elle releva la tête, la bouche de Philip était béante de stupéfaction. Son expression aurait pu être comique si l'estomac de Sally ne menaçait pas de salir davantage la scène de crime en renvoyant chaque goutte de son thé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et vida ses joues d'air.

_ _Lui_? Tu couches avec lui ?

_ Une seule fois, le corrigea-t-elle, secouant la tête. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

_ Avec _lui_ , répéta Philip, le visage tordu et tellement rouge qu'il en était presque violet. Je n'arrive pas à croire…

A ces mots, Sally lui coupa la parole, ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme transpercé par un moment de clarté :

_ Tu es en colère avec moi parce que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle lutta contre une irrépressible envie de rire.

_ Ce serait vraiment fort, venant de toi. Ou peut-être es-tu en colère parce que c'était avec Sherlock Holmes ?

_ Je ne…

Sally regarda le parc autour d'elle, soudainement consciente qu'ils n'avaient pas cette conversation en privé. Heureusement, tout le monde semblait occupé avec ses propre tâches et elle laissa échapper un souffle, se calmant.

Quand elle regarda Philip, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu désolée pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et quand elle parla de nouveau, ce fut avec un peu de tristesse et beaucoup de résignation :

_ Écoute, nous savions tous les deux que ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Retourne auprès de ta femme et de tes enfants, Philip. Peut-être que tu peux pour rattraper le coup avec eux au cinéma ce soir. _Nous_ , c'est fini.

Elle l'abandonna sur place, marchant vers Lestrade qui parlait avec le médecin légiste, le goût de menthe et de réglisse âcre et clair dans sa bouche alors qu'elle buvait la dernière gorgée de sa thermos.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Le retour à Baker Street fut tranquille. John regarda défiler la ville sans la voir, le bourdonnement sourd de la colère vibrant toujours à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour que John se mît en rogne, cela prenait généralement du temps, mais une fois lancé, l'incendie était long à éteindre. La marche était le seul remède ; rester assis n'aidait en rien.

Sherlock semblait, comme à son habitude, de nouveau complètement focalisé – envoyant déjà des textos ou faisant des recherches ou peu importait ce qu'il faisait qui le gardait complètement absorbé sur son téléphone – pendant que l'esprit de John repassait en boucle les mots haineux de Anderson et la passivité de Donovan. Tout se brouilla au souvenir de la dernière fois où Anderson et Donovan s'étaient mis dans tous leurs états au sujet de Sherlock, comment leur immaturité et leur haine l'avaient privé de son meilleur ami pendant deux ans.

John savait que Sherlock ressentait tout autant la piqûre ; il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix alors qu'il fauchait verbalement Anderson comme un plant de maïs. John ne se rappelait plus rien d'autre après avoir entendu Anderson appeler Sherlock le _Taré_ que les longs doigts de Sherlock enroulés autour de son poignet.

Il se souvint du calme qui l'avait submergé sur le moment, lui donnant l'opportunité de prendre une grande inspiration. Il pensa de nouveau à Sally Donovan, et il se demanda si sa situation actuelle avait le moindre effet sur ses perspectives. Et il se redemanda, non pour la première fois, ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Sherlock de la sauter. Le taxi arriva devant le 221 et Sherlock bondit hors du véhicule, laissant John payer la course.

Quand John entra dans l'appartement, Sherlock avait déjà troqué sa veste contre sa robe de chambre. Elle flottait derrière lui alors qu'il allait de son ordinateur sur le bureau à la cuisine. Il l'équilibra dans une main pour allumer son microscope avant de finalement le poser sur la table de la cuisine, et ce sans même jeter un regard vers John. Irrité par la matinée toute entière, John alluma la bouilloire avant de sortir les mugs du placard et farfouilla pour trouver des sachets de thé et une cuillère.

_ Tu devrais aller marcher maintenant, suggéra Sherlock, le dos tourné pour récupérer de nouvelles lamelles dans une boite sur la table.

_ Quoi ? Demanda John.

_ Tu es toujours en colère. Tu vas marcher quand tu es en colère. Tu pourrais le faire maintenant.

_ Oui, souffla John, pinçant la voûte de son nez. Merci.

Et il se rendit parfaitement compte qu'il était ridiculement contrarié par une pourtant très raisonnable suggestion.

_ Je vais m'en tenir au thé, pour le moment.

_ Fais comme tu veux.

Sherlock gratta des échantillons de terre sur les lamelles.

_ Pourquoi ça ne te _dérange_ pas ? Demanda John à Sherlock, lequel mit tant de temps à répondre que John pensa qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question, déjà plongé dans son travail.

_ Ça me dérange, répondit finalement Sherlock.

Il leva la tête de son microscope, complètement focalisé sur John.

John secoua la tête.

_ Tu aurais dû me laisser lui en mettre une, affirma-t-il, tendant à Sherlock son mug et laissant ses doigts se réchauffer autour du sien.

_ Bien que ça m'amuse quand tu défends mon honneur, frapper Anderson nous aurait fait expulser de la scène de crime, expliqua Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

John ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il le dit, mais les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne pût les arrêter :

_ Tu n'es pas un taré.

Sherlock le regarda en clignant des yeux.

_ Je le suis, dit-il lentement. Juste pas dans le sens où il l'entend.

Il but une gorgée de son thé.

_ C'est ce qui te dérange ?

_ Évidemment que c'est ce qui me dérange. Enfin, ça et cette foutue Sally Donovan. Elle est juste restée plantée là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et elle… _Comment_ ça a seulement pu arriver ?

Sherlock soupira, balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main, retournant à ses lamelles.

_ De la même façon que d'habitude, crois-moi.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Sherlock leva à nouveau la tête.

_ John, s'il te plaît, pria-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de John. Laisse tomber.

John voulait laisser tomber, il le voulait vraiment. Mais il y avait une sensation inconfortable qui persistait dans le creux de son estomac. Cela ne faisait pas bon ménage avec cette colère désagréable dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, Sherlock ?

Il soutint le regard de Sherlock, refusant de baisser les yeux.

Sherlock ne flancha pas non plus.

_ Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. J'ai même dit s'il te plaît.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, mais John comprit que cette déclaration sonnait comme la fin de la conversation, à moins qu'il ne choisît de la transformer en dispute.

_ Entendu.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, hochant silencieusement la tête en acceptation avant de retourner à son travail.

John hésita un moment alors qu'il passait la porte, tapotant deux fois sur le montant de la porte, hésitant.

_ Je suis là, Sherlock, dit-il au salon vide. Si jamais tu veux en parler.

Comme il faisait le pas qui le séparait définitivement de la cuisine, il entendit Sherlock laisser échapper un faible soupir.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Le matin suivant, Sally posa sa signature à l'accueil et prit un siège dans la salle d'attente. Elle n'était pas surprise par l'absence de Sherlock, pas après la scène de crime de la veille, et elle se demandait comment la chose allait bien pouvoir marcher. Il avait dit vouloir être impliqué. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sût ce que ça voulait dire. Elle savait que non.

Sur la table basse, il y avait des douzaines de magazines sur la maternité, la mode et les potins de célébrités. Elle prit le _Hello !_ et lut sans réfléchir tout sur les favoris mode de Victoria Beckham. Cela l'aida à ne pas regarder les autres femmes et couples dans la salle d'attente. Il gardait ses mains occupées, mais son pied s'agitait néanmoins nerveusement.

Elle était assise depuis vingt minutes quand Sherlock entra à grands pas dans la salle d'attente comme en terrain conquis. Il plia son manteau sur son bras et prit le siège à-côté d'elle avec un hochement de tête.

_ Sally.

_ Je me demandais si vous alliez réellement venir, avoua-t-elle, posant son magazine sur ses genoux.

Il œilla sa lecture avec un dédain manifeste. Bien qu'elle fût toujours furieuse qu'il eût tout dit à Anderson, elle fut surprise d'être aussi soulagée de sa présence. Quand elle avait appelé dans le York la nuit dernière pour annoncer sa grossesse à sa sœur, ça ne s'était pas passé aussi bien qu'elle aurait voulu. Sally n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait négligé sa vie sociale pour le Yard et Philip, jusqu'à que qu'elle découvrît qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de gens à qui elle avait pu se confier au cours des dernières semaines.

_ J'avais dit que je serais là, la rassura-t-il.

_ Vous êtes en retard.

_ Je travaillais.

Comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même du travail dont elle n'avait pas dû se soustraire pour venir ici.

_ Ça avait à voir avec l'enquête en cours, ou c'était encore des yeux dans le micro-ondes ? Des lobes d'oreille dans la huche à pain ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état de cet appartement.

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule. Les oreilles vont dans le réfrigérateur, la corrigea Sherlock avec un geste désinvolte de la main, comme si c'était elle qui était _ridicule_ à discuter de stockage de morceaux de corps humains dans une cuisine.

Puis, plus calmement, presque dans un souffle, il ajouta :

_ Autrement, ils se gâtent, et John se fâche.

Elle laissa échapper un rapide éclat de rire.

_ Eh bien, vous voilà, je suppose.

_ Oui. L'enquête est résolue, au fait. Un deal de drogue qui a mal tourné. L'un des parents de l'école envoyé en message au sujet d'un non-paiement. J'ai envoyé un texto à Lestrade avec les détails dans le taxi.

_ D'accord, fit Sally, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre.

Ils restèrent assis, attendant dans un gênant silence. Sally rouvrit son magazine, le feuilletant sans vraiment le lire.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant que l'infirmière ne vînt l'appeler. Sherlock se leva pour la suivre.

L'infirmière l'arrêta immédiatement aux balances. Sherlock s'arrêta également, et Sally fut soudainement très consciente que ce presque étranger, ce _branleur_ _complet_ , allait en savoir beaucoup trop sur sa vie privée. Elle croisa les bras et se tourna pour lui faire face.

_ Vous permettez ? Mordit-elle.

Sherlock roula des yeux avec un profond soupir.

_ Vous pesez soixante-et-un kilos, à un kilo près.

Mais il se retourna ensuite. L'infirmière les regarda avec curiosité, mais ne dit rien quand Sally monta sur la balance.

Sally voulut l'étrangler quand elle murmura «  _min_ _ce alors, comment il fait ça ?_  » alors qu'elle relevait le résultat.

Cela ne devint encore plus inconfortable que quand ils furent laissés seuls dans la salle d'examen, Sally ayant pour instructions de se changer et de mettre la blouse. Heureusement, il y avait une petite cabine avec une porte à battant pour se changer, mais quand elle revint, elle maintenait la blouse fermée alors qu'elle montait sans grâce sur la table d'examen, le papier sous ses fesses se plissant bruyamment dans la petite pièce.

Sherlock lui avait tourné le dos, lisant furieusement les affiches expliquant l'anatomie féminine et les étapes de la grossesse. Il s'arrêta devant un modèle physique représentant les organes reproducteurs, complet avec le fœtus, et le prit en main. Il le souleva au-dessus de sa tête, l'examinant sous tous les angles, ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait avec un indice de scène de crime. Il eut une petite exclamation excitée quand il découvrit que la chose partait en morceaux, et il le démonta entièrement, posant chaque pièce sur le petit plan de travail.

Sally s'éclaircit la gorge, et Sherlock tourna la tête.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec pétulance.

_ Vous avez cinq ans ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Ils ne l'auraient pas mis là s'ils n'avaient pas réellement l'intention qu'on s'en serve. Ce sont des cours du collège que j'ai effacé il y a des lustres.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Maintenant, ce sont des données utiles.

Il remit la paroi utérine en place dans le moule couleur chair.

_ Des données, répéta Sally.

Sherlock inspira pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par un coup à la porte suivi par l'entrée du docteur Moore. C'était une femme d'allure pragmatique d'environs cinquante ans, les cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon soigné, et une blouse blanche froissée sur un chemisier et une jupe à la dernière mode. Cela ne fit que rendre Sally plus consciente de sa blouse d'examen en coton mauve.

_ Bonjour, Sally, salua-t-elle gentiment. Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

_ L'estomac un peu irritable, mais à part ça, je suppose que tout va bien.

_ C'est normal, dit le docteur Moore en souriant.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en voyant Sherlock.

_ Lisa Moore, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main. Je présume que vous êtes le père ?

_ Sherlock Holmes, répondit celui-ci, serrant la main tendue. Oui.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, laissa échapper Sally.

Si la praticienne en fut surprise, elle le cacha remarquablement bien.

_ D'accord, commença-t-elle.

Elle entreprit ensuite d'expliquer les tests et les examens qu'elle allait réaliser. Elle demanda à Sally de s'allonger, puis sortit de la pièce avec la promesse de revenir très vite.

_ Pourriez-vous…, demanda Sally à Sherlock qui avait continué à assembler le ventre de plastique, venir et vous mettre là. Loin de mes… pieds ?

Sherlock pâlit quand il comprit son raisonnement. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et bougea rapidement.

Quand le docteur Moore revint, une infirmière était avec elle, une jeune femme avec une queue de cheval et une blouse à fleurs qui tirait un échogramme sur un chariot. Sherlock détourna les yeux pour l'examen, ayant désespéramment l'air à l'aise, sans agitation ni maladresse aucune, gardant simplement ses yeux tournés ailleurs.

_ Maintenant, poursuivit la praticienne, nous allons faire une échographie pour vous permettre d'avoir votre premier coup d’œil sur votre tout-petit. Si nous avons de la chance aujourd'hui, nous pourrons même capter ses battements de cœur. C'est encore trop tôt pour faire une échographie externe, donc ce sera une écho interne.

Sally acquiesça. Sherlock restait résolument à la tête du lit. Il ne la touchait même pas, mais il était suffisamment proche pour qu'elle pût ressentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

L'infirmière appuya sur un bouton, et la machine se mit en route, le moniteur s'allumant. Sally sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Elle avala sa salive.

Le processus était un peu inconfortable, surtout avec Sherlock planant au-dessus de sa tête, mais il était focalisé sur l'écran du moniteur. Après un moment, l'écran passa d'un flou sans le moindre sens à ce qu'elle avait vu dans des centaines de séries télé et de films. Cela ressemblait à une échographie, un triangle de formes noires, blanches et grises qui se déployaient, sans cesse en mouvement. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à un bébé.

_ Tout a l'air d'être très bien, la rassura la praticienne. Je dirais que bébé est en bonne santé et grandit normalement. Voyons maintenant si nous pouvons trouver ce pouls.

L'infirmière se déplaça un peu et Sally retint son souffle. Ce fut le silence pendant un moment, puis soudainement, le vrombissement d'un petit battement emplit la pièce, rapide et doux.

_ Oh mon Dieu, dit Sally, lâchant un souffle en même temps que Sherlock.

Elle se risqua à le regarder. Sa bouche était ouverte en émerveillement, et il était penché sur le moniteur. Il leva un doigt long sur une petite palpitation sur l'écran.

_ Là, indiqua-t-il.

_ Très bien, papa, le félicita le docteur Moore.

Sherlock hocha la tête et regarda Sally.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que quand elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue gauche.

_ Oh mon Dieu, souffla Sherlock, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le moniteur, sur la petite pulsation là, juste à gauche du centre.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai découvert deux choses cette semaine:
> 
> \- Traduire du porno est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne le pense.
> 
> \- Le siège de New Scotland Yard a été mis en vente. Oui. Trop vétuste, mal équipé, un vrai gouffre financier (qu'ils disent), il est sur le marché pour 250 millions de livres sterling. Ça va faire drôle de voir Lestrade changer de bureau...

 

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

Sherlock arriva à l'heure pour le rendez-vous suivant chez le médecin, bien qu'il, Dieu merci, choisît cette fois de rester dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que l'examen fût fini. Il emboîta le pas au docteur Moore alors que Sally venait juste de se rhabiller.

_ Tout se déroule parfaitement, Sally, annonça la praticienne en regardant son dossier.

Sherlock le lisait par-dessus son épaule. A peine l'eût-elle posé sur la table de travail qu'il s'en empara, le feuilletant rapidement.

Le docteur Moore ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à tergiverser sur les petites choses, mais elle le toisa et tourna ensuite son regard vers Sally, de toute évidence inquiète sur la question du secret et du consentement. Sally hocha la tête, l'accordant. Si Sherlock voulait connaître les informations contenues dans son dossier, elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen d'y parvenir. De cette façon, cela lui épargnait un coup de fil nocturne de quelqu'un du Yard parce qu'il avait déclenché une alarme au bureau, son dossier en main.

La praticienne jeta à Sherlock un dernier regard avant de se tourner entièrement vers Sally.

_ Comme j'ai dit, tout se présente bien. Le bébé est en bonne santé, et vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Avez-vous des questions, ou des inquiétudes ?

_ Mon ventre n'a pas encore vraiment commencé à se voir, demanda Sally. C'est normal ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est normal, intervint Sherlock avant que le médecin ne pût répondre, les yeux toujours sur les pages du dossier. La plupart des femmes ne commencent pas à grossir avant quatorze semaines, généralement. Vous n'avez vraiment pas encore étudié ça ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle, son regard pénétrant sa pupille si profondément qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait ses entrailles plutôt que regarder son visage. C'était sinistre et agaçant.

Sally lui jeta un regard de reproche.

_ J'ai un boulot, vous savez ?

_ Oui, et j'y suis avec vous la plupart du temps, articula-t-il à voix basse.

Connard.

_ Très bien, intervint le docteur Moore. Sherlock a _partiellement_ raison. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour le ventre de certaines femmes de commencer à grossir à douze semaines, ce qui est justement là où vous en êtes. Cependant, vu qu'il s'agit de votre première grossesse, il vous faudra probablement attendre encore une quinzaine de jours avant de vous soucier de trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Mais, s'interrompit-elle suffisamment longtemps pour jeter un regard à Sherlock qui referma le dossier à contrecœur et consentit à lui accorder son attention, vous êtes à la fin de votre premier trimestre. C'est généralement le moment que choisissent les couples pour partager la nouvelle avec la famille, les amis et les collègues, maintenant que le plus gros du danger de faire une fausse couche est passé.

_ Oh, souffla faiblement Sally. D'accord.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle était oui ou non prête à ce que tout le monde sût. L'idée seule la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ne regardait vraiment personne d'autre.

Sherlock resta silencieux pour le reste de la consultation. Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramena dans le hall, il dit :

_ Mme Hudson et John ont un genre de tradition d'inviter du monde à l'appartement pour Noël. C'est intime – Mme Hudson, John, Lestrade, Molly.

Il fit une courte pause.

_ Peut-être que nous pourrions leur dire à ce moment-là ? Bien que j'aie déjà prévenu John. Bien entendu.

Il fit une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre :

_ Je pense que ce serait… bien… de leur dire.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir encore que tout le Yard soit au courant.

L'ascenseur sonna, et les portes s'ouvrirent. La conversation s'arrêta jusqu'à la sortie, mais Sherlock s'arrêta de nouveau, se tournant vers elle.

_ Je fais confiance à Lestrade pour garder le secret jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête, affirma-t-il.

Cela faisait toujours bizarre, ces occasions où ils discutaient comme ça – une vraie conversation, comme s'il était réellement capable d'écouter et de laisser parler, et toutes ces autres bases de la conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il possédait avant cela.

Sally reconsidéra la question. Lestrade était un homme bien. Il ne parlerait pas de la nouvelle si elle lui disait vouloir attendre. Ce n'était pas une commère (contrairement à Philip, dont le silence jusqu'à présent, Sally supposait, était davantage dû à son orgueil blessé qu'à un réel souci de sa vie privée). Elle considérait Lestrade comme un ami, ce qui, se rappela-t-elle, n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, ces derniers jours. Sherlock avait raison. Cela pourrait être bien de partager cela avec quelques personnes. C'était le moment, et ce petit groupe de personnes de confiance devrait être les premiers à savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Oui, accepta-t-elle. Je suppose que nous pouvons leur dire.

_ Vous avez quelqu'un que vous aimeriez inviter ?

Sally aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment. C'était embarrassant que Sherlock Holmes eût plus d'amis qu'elle. Elle pouvait, pour la façade, inviter l'une de ses vieilles amies d'école qu'elle voyait occasionnellement pour une pinte, mais non. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus gênantes, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se souvint alors de la conversation désastreuse qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur, Alice, quelques semaines auparavant.

_ Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. J'ai une sœur, Alice. Elle n'était pas… extraordinairement emballée. En plus, elle vit au fin fond du York avec sa propre famille.

Elle ne révéla pas que les choses s'étaient un peu améliorées avec sa sœur. Ce n'était pas encore assez stable pour dire que ça allait.

_ Je monte la voir pour les vacances.

Sherlock grogna alors, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mycroft. Mon frère. Je suppose que je vais devoir le lui annoncer aussi. Et à mes parents.

Sally cligna des yeux de surprise. Comment pouvait-il avoir informé John et pas sa famille ? Elle haussa des épaules.

_ Vous pourriez les inviter à la soirée.

_ Non, mes parents sont en Espagne pour l'hiver, et je crois qu'il serait mieux de ne rien dire à Mycroft pour le moment. Si ses petits singes de la surveillance informatique n'ont pas encore compris ce qui se passe…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, agitant ses doigts devant lui.

_ Oh, fit-il alors en faisant claquer ses mains ensemble devant son visage. Ne pas l'avoir vu va le mettre hors de lui.

Il avait l'air absolument ravi.

Bien qu'elle eût compris les mots qu'il avait dit individuellement (surveillance, informatique, singes), elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il était en train de parler. Et elle était formellement sûre de ne pas vouloir le savoir. Sally supposa que les familles pouvaient faire surgir les côtés les plus étranges des gens. Quand elle pensait que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant sur un vent froid et humide qui lui piqua les joues.

_ Donc, pas de familles… pour le moment, récapitula Sally alors qu'elle levait le bras pour héler un taxi.

Un véhicule noir vint se garer le long du trottoir.

_ Ce sera la semaine prochaine, l'informa Sherlock, le 23. Notre appartement, à 8 heures.

_ Je vous verrai à ce moment-là, alors.

_ Au revoir, Sally, salua Sherlock alors qu'elle montait dans le taxi, donnant au chauffeur l'adresse de New Scotland Yard.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John marmonnait à voix basse alors qu'il peinait sur l'échelle à accrocher la dernière guirlande lumineuse à la fenêtre.

_ Donne-moi un coup de main avec ça, tu veux bien ?

Il portait son hideux pull de Noël. Son air de fête évident contrastait pleinement avec l'intense regard de mépris que John jetait sur le clignotant paquet de nœuds avec lequel il se débattait. Sherlock regardait le spectacle depuis un quart d'heure, les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil, parfaitement amusé.

Sherlock venait à peine de se donner la peine de se lever que John lui fourra sans ménagement le tout dans les mains.

_ Juste, je ne sais pas… Tiens-les ou quelque chose. Elles n'arrêtent pas de… faire des _foutus nœuds_.

Sherlock avait besoin que l'autre extrémité de la guirlande soit lâche pour qu'il pût démêler le tout.

_ Là, lui indiqua Sherlock en plaçant une main sur le bras de John, le guidant hors de l'échelle.

Sherlock lui rendit le paquet de nœuds en montant sur l'échelle puis décrocha facilement la partie décorant déjà la fenêtre. « Grand salaud », entendit-il John grommeler, mais il l'ignora. Il recula d'un pas, allongeant le fil autant qu'il put afin de savoir ce que devait être la nouvelle étape. Ah. D'accord.

_ Maintenant, ramène ce morceau là, et…

Sherlock s'interrompit pour passer le fil sous le bras de John, à-travers une boucle dans le nœud.

_ D'accord, comprit John.

Il passa une partie de son bout au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock, s'approchant ainsi, et quelques entortillements, accroupissements et manipulations plus tard, la guirlande se libéra, enfin, en un long fil.

_ Merci, soupira John de soulagement avant de remonter sur l'échelle.

Sherlock lui déroula la guirlande au fur et à mesure que John l'accrochait, encadrant soigneusement la fenêtre.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils reculèrent pour admirer leur travail. John lui pressa une main sur l'épaule et fredonna un «  _C'est Le Jour De La Noël_  » qui avait grand besoin d'être accordé. Il se tenait proche de nouveau, et Sherlock prit un moment pour sentir son parfum de savon et de thé avant d'arracher l'échelle et de se détourner pour la ranger dans le placard.

Une heure plus tard, Mme Hudson fut la première à arriver en frappant à la porte, précédée d'un « Houhou ! » et d'un plateau chargé de tartelettes et de quatre variétés de biscuits maison. La façon qu'avait le plateau de se balancer sur sa main ne présageait rien de bon, Sherlock le lui prit donc des mains. Elle l'embrassa lui puis John sur la joue, leur souhaitant un joyeux noël. Sherlock porta le plateau dans la cuisine alors que Mme Hudson et John suivaient.

_ Oh, je les attendais, ceux-là, sourit John avec quelque enthousiasme. Je pouvais sentir les odeurs de cuisine depuis ce matin. Cruelle femme, de faire attendre un homme comme ça. Vous êtes un peu une allumeuse culinaire, vous.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Elle rougit.

_ Oh, faites-vous plaisir, alors, dit-elle en riant avec un geste de la main. Et que quelqu'un me serve un verre de ce qui sent si bon.

John prit un biscuit et y mordit à pleines dents, émettant un son qui frôlait l'obscénité. Sherlock se détourna rapidement pour remplir un verre de vin chaud.

_ Ils sont vraiment très bons, Mme Hudson, complimenta John la bouche pleine. Vous devriez pouvoir convaincre Sherlock d'en prendre un ou deux.

Mme Hudson battit des mains dans sa direction, mais son menton était haut. Elle était contente.

_ Oh, ce n'était rien, affirma-t-elle en riant.

Sherlock lui tendit le vin. Il prit une des tartelettes après que John et Mme Hudson furent retournés dans le salon. Elles étaient vraiment délicieuses. Il se versa un verre de vin avant de les rejoindre. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Lestrade fut le suivant, puis ce fut Molly. Cette année, elle portait une robe verte que Lestrade apprécia certainement et qui lui valut un sifflement de John. Elle rit, et souhaita un joyeux noël à Sherlock qui lui embrassa la joue. Celui-ci remarqua que tous les cadeaux dans son sac avaient le même emballage : papier doré et ruban blanc.

Quand Sally se présenta une demi-heure plus tard, la pièce devint silencieuse. Sherlock sentit le regard des autres sur eux alors qu'il prenait son manteau. John se précipita pour sauver la situation, lui demandant si elle voulait boire quelque chose, et cela sembla briser la glace. Molly et Lestrade vinrent bavarder avec elle un instant plus tard, et Sherlock regarda son visage anxieux s'éclairer. Il savait qu'elle se croyait seule, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand John revint de la cuisine, il tenait un verre de vin, et il chuchota dans l'oreille de Sally en le lui tendant. Il lui avait donné le punch sans alcool préparé spécialement pour elle. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, acceptant le verre.

A partir de là, tout le monde bavarda et but, et Sherlock joua quelques musiques de noël en fonction des demandes. Sur la dernière mesure de «  _Il Est Né Le Divin Enfant_  », Sally croisa son regard. Alors qu'il finissait avec la dernière note, il hocha la tête une fois puis posa son violon sur son chevalet. Il sentit sa gorge le serrer, il but donc une gorgée de vin. Il laissa ses yeux trouver John, qui étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

Sally vint se placer à-côté de lui. Tout le monde continuait de bavarder, poussant Sherlock à élever un peu la voix quand il parla.

_ S'il vous plaît, commença-t-il, évacuant le nœud qui s'était à nouveau logé dans sa gorge.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui. D'habitude, il appréciait ça.

_ Euh… Je… Je veux dire… Une annonce, c'est ça ? C'est généralement comme ça qu'on les appelle ?

Sally lui donna un coup de coude. Il détestait être à court de mots, tout autant qu'il détestait perdre son sang-froid.

_ Très bien, poursuivit Sally, parlant pour Sherlock qui la laissa faire. Nous… c'est-à-dire… _Sherlock et moi_ avons des… _nouvelles_.

Le silence était devenu tel qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Lestrade donnait l'impression de vouloir attraper ladite mouche avec sa bouche, et les sourcils de Molly étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils n'étaient devenus qu'un.

_ Vous le dites, chuchota Sally à Sherlock.

Il la regarda, horrifié de se savoir bouche bée, son corps ne le trahissant que davantage. John bougea, s'avançant légèrement, sans pour autant venir à ses côtés. Sherlock regarda son visage. Il hocha la tête une fois. Il pouvait le faire.

_ Nous allons avoir un bébé, annonça-t-il, sa voix cette fois ferme.

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne parla.

Sherlock avait, il fallait l'admettre, espéré un _peu_ plus.

_ C'est vrai, insista Sally.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Lestrade. Vous et… Sherlock ? Vous vous payez notre tête !

_ Je vous assure, Lestrade…, jura Sherlock qui reprenait ses esprits. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

_ Quoi ? Vraiment ? Balbutia l'inspecteur.

Et lui, Molly, et Mme Hudson se regardèrent, puis Sherlock et Sally, à tour de rôle.

Sally hocha la tête. Sherlock hocha la tête. John hocha la tête.

_ Oh ! Fit alors Mme Hudson avec un claquement de main et un sourire radieux. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Et elle se précipita pour serrer Sally dans ses bras.

Cela suffit pour crever la digue, et il y eut des étreintes et des embrassades et des vœux de bonheur de tout le monde. Sherlock dut s'en éloigner : cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il observa Sally parler avec Lestrade et Molly, Mme Hudson gloussant avec animation.

Il sentit John s'avancer derrière lui avant qu'il ne le vît.

_ Tu as fait tout ça, Sherlock, dit John. Regarde.

Il désigna les autres d'un geste du bras.

_ Ils sont si heureux pour vous deux.

Sherlock le regarda.

_ Je le suis aussi, tu sais, ajouta John.

Puis il serra Sherlock dans ses bras, une vraie étreinte, les bras fermes autour de ses épaules, et Sherlock n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de retourner le geste. Il s'autorisa un moment d'indulgence, de savoir John si près de lui, de ne pas trouver d'excuse pour se dérober. Cette fois, il laisserait John partir le premier. Et même après, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur irradier le long de son corps, l'accompagnant alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour parler avec Molly.

Plus tard, lui et Sally eurent à expliquer à Lestrade et Mme Hudson (mais pas à Molly) qu'ils n'étaient pas actuellement et n'avaient jamais réellement été un couple. Un heureux accident, commencèrent-ils à l'appeler (du moins Mme Hudson).

Sally fut la première à partir, et Sherlock remarqua sous ses yeux les cernes qu'elle avait dissimulées avec du maquillage, ainsi que les traits tombant autour de la bouche. Sherlock y lut la fatigue qui accompagnait les premiers stades de la grossesse. Il savait les heures qu'elle travaillait, et il n'en éprouva pour elle que plus de respect.

Après Sally, les autres s'attardèrent pendant à-peu-près une heure avant de commander eux aussi des taxis et de dire au revoir. John raccompagna Mme Hudson à son appartement pendant que Sherlock commençait à rassembler les assiettes et les verres dans l'évier.

Quand John revint, Sherlock avait rempli l'évier et rebouchait les bouteilles de vin.

_ Une bonne chose de faite, apprécia John en prenant une bouteille de bière fraîche dans le seau toujours sur le plan de travail.

La glace était presque entièrement fondue, et John essuya le fond ruisselant de la bouteille, épongeant sa main sur son pantalon, rendant là le tissu plus foncé. Il ôta la capsule et prit une gorgée.

_ Je crois que Greg pourrait bien en pincer pour Molly. Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a vu personne depuis que son divorce a été prononcé cet été.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il émit un son d'acquiescement, plantant le bouchon dans le dernier goulot.

_ Bon, poursuivit John, Toi et Sally ne vous êtes pas arraché la tête, ce soir. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour vous deux.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, John, corrigea Sherlock, comme tu le sais.

_ Je sais. Je disais juste… vous pourriez bien réellement réussir à avoir ce bébé sans qu'il y en ait un pour tuer l'autre, c'est tout.

Sherlock sourit alors, juste un rapide mouvement du coin de la bouche.

_ Espérons, souhaita-t-il.

Il regarda John qui prenait une autre gorgée de sa bière. John se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ouvrant la bouche deux fois pour la refermer aussi vite. Sherlock savait ce qu'il voulait demander. C'était la même question que John posait toujours même quand le sujet ne faisait que frôler le _comment_ de lui et Sally et du sexe.

John ouvrit la bouche une troisième fois, mais s'interrompit encore, secouant la tête.

_ Peu importe, souffla-t-il doucement.

_ C'est toi, laissa échapper Sherlock.

Il blâma le vin. Et les lumières. Et ce fichu presque sentiment de contentement qu'il ressentait juste quelques instants auparavant.

_ Pardon ? Balbutia John qui reposa sa bière sur le plan de travail.

Sherlock prit une inspiration. Il devrait juste laisser tomber. Il devrait juste (pouvait juste) se retirer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en parler. John le laisserait probablement faire.

_ Tu n'es pas gay, poursuivit Sherlock qui fut incapable de s'arrêter, incapable d'empêcher les mots d'affluer. Tu aimes de mignonnes, petites, insipides femmes avec des seins et des jeans serrés et des gloussements et des _pulls jaune_ décolletés, et je…

Sherlock dut prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Il força son regard à croiser celui de John.

_ Je t'aime… bien.

John secoua la tête.

_ Tu m'aimes _bien_? Répéta-t-il.

_ Eh bien, non, avoua Sherlock. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le visage de John se couvrit de confusion, et Sherlock pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Il attendit que John file comme une flèche, que John rie, que les marques de confusion deviennent des marques de dégoût. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, elles s'adoucirent, pour devenir quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la compassion.

_ Tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda John.

La conversation allait vraiment devenir fatigante si John continuait de répéter tout ce qu'il disait sans rien y ajouter de nouveau. Sherlock tenta d'ignorer la brusque accélération de son cœur, essayant de créer un petit espace entre eux. Il commença à reculer, mais ne put aller très loin : le bord du plan de travail s'enfonça dans son dos.

Avant qu'il ne pût marcher sur le côté, John était devant lui, agrippant son poignet.

_ Ne t'avise pas de me fuir maintenant, dit-il, inflexible mais sans aucune colère.

L'emprise de John était majoritairement bloquée par le tissu, mais son majeur enveloppait la peau de son poignet, juste sous la manchette, le petit doigt plus haut sur la main, froid de la bouteille de bière, et devenant chaud au fur et à mesure des secondes.

_ J'aurais dû ne rien dire, se déroba Sherlock.

_ Sherlock, l'interrompit John. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas gay.

Il s'approcha davantage, assez près pour que Sherlock sentît la bière, fraîche sur sa langue. Il tenait toujours Sherlock fermement par le poignet. C'était déroutant, être aussi proche aussi longtemps. Sherlock perdait la maîtrise de lui-même, il ne pouvait arrêter le souffle frissonnant qu'exhalaient ses poumons, ébouriffant la courte frange sur le front de John.

Celui-ci balançait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, sans s'éloigner ni s'approcher, et Sherlock se sentit épinglé. Il connaissait John mieux que quiconque sur cette planète, mais même si sa vie en dépendait, il aurait été incapable de ne serait-ce que commencer à déduire ce qui se passait dans la tête de John en ce moment. John baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever à nouveau la tête.

_ Je…, amorça John, serrant le poignet de Sherlock. Tu dois savoir que je t'aime aussi. Plus que… _Seigneur_ , plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas…

Son visage était si ouvert. A ces derniers mots, John lâcha le poignet de Sherlock pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus des oreilles, tirant délicatement dessus jusqu'à ce que son front reposât sur le sien.

_ Je ne…

Sherlock ferma les yeux, respira profondément, sentit son propre souffle lui revenir parce que John était _si_ près.

Et les lèvres de John furent sur les siennes. Il fallut à Sherlock un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, car il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Mais ensuite, quelque chose en lui se mit en place et il pressa son corps en avant, serrant fort les épaules de John d'une main, enroulant l'autre dans le devant de cet odieux pull.

Les mains de John reculèrent sur sa nuque. Le bout de ses doigts y traçaient des cercles, et Sherlock crut qu'il allait fondre. La langue de John caressa sa lèvre inférieure, et Sherlock gémit, ouvrant la bouche, goûtant la bière et la cannelle, et ensuite… John se retira soudain. Ce fut fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Ils respiraient fort, mais John n'était pas allé loin – les mains toujours sur la nuque de Sherlock, tenant toujours leurs front ensemble. Sherlock leva l'une des siennes sur le cou de John, le pouce massant légèrement la peau sous l'oreille.

La voix de John était rauque quand il parla :

_ C'était, euh…

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Bien ? Proposa Sherlock.

_ Très bien, confirma John avec un petit rire, hochant la tête.

Il recula ensuite suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, son hilarité s'effaçant alors que les lignes autour de sa bouche se faisaient plus rigides et sérieuses.

_ Je crois… Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps, Sherlock.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

John fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Sherlock. Il serra une fois, le pouce effleurant l'arrondi de l'épaule, avant de se détourner et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John ouvrit les yeux au son de son réveil qu'il avait oublié de désactiver pour le week-end. Il l'éteignit aussitôt, appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt avec des doigts maladroits. Il inspira, s'étirant, et roula sur le dos, frottant son visage d'une main. Il effaça le sommeil du coin de ses yeux et, quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il se souvint.

Il avait embrassé Sherlock la nuit dernière. C'était un bon baiser. Un _bon_ baiser.

Quand il s'était écroulé dans son lit, il s'était attendu à tourner et retourner, incapable de faire suffisamment taire son cerveau pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait pensé avoir droit à beaucoup d’introspection, mais au final, il se souvenait à peine de sa tête touchant l'oreiller. Il se demanda maintenant si ce n'était pas le résultat d'une longue journée associée à trop de bières, ou si, peut-être, quelque part au fond, cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas tant que ça à ruminer, après tout.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait deux choses qu'il savait à coup sûr : la première était qu'il n'était pas gay, et n'avait jamais même vaguement envisagé une romance d'aucune sorte avec un autre homme. La seconde était qu'il aimait Sherlock jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Il avait besoin de Sherlock comme il avait besoin d'air. Ç’avait été plus que clair quand Sherlock était parti, et John avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pu reprendre son souffle que quand il était revenu. Et il se souvenait également de ça, l'air remplissant ses poumons, presque trop, une surabondance d'oxygène qui avait réchauffé son sang, lui donnant mal au cœur.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais voulu auparavant, n'avait jamais dissimulé de désir ou ne s'était jamais débattu avec des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais quand Sherlock lui avait dit, finalement dit, ce qu'il ressentait, John ne pouvait pas lui permettre de fuir et de se cacher. Quand il avait agrippé Sherlock, il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'ils trouveraient une solution, que tout allait bien.

Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir autorisé son corps à se pencher en avant et à presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. Il l'avait juste fait. Et c'était… Incroyable, voilà ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais remis en doute sa sexualité, et chose curieuse, il ne la remettait pas plus en question maintenant. Il savait.

Venu de l'étage inférieur, il entendit le violon de Sherlock se mettre en route, une musique qu'il reconnaissait mais ne pouvait nommer. Il _savait_. Il sourit.

Le réveil s'alluma à nouveau, mais cette fois, John l'éteignit et se leva. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, il passa donc juste un pull par-dessus son t-shirt. Il pouvait s'habiller plus tard.

Quand il parvint à la cuisine, Sherlock suspendit son jeu pendant un presque imperceptible moment mais continua, et John fredonna en faisant deux tasses de thé. Dans le salon, il regarda Sherlock jouer, toujours dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre. Ses yeux étaient clos alors qu'il faisait danser l'archet sur les cordes, et quand John posa son mug sur la table, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta.

_ Bonjour, salua John en soufflant sur son propre thé avant de boire une gorgée.

_ Bonjour, répondit Sherlock.

C'était plus une question qu'une déclaration. Il posa le violon sur son chevalet, tournant pour ce faire le dos à John.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. Il supposa qu'il valait mieux foncer bille en tête.

_ Nous ne ferions pas que, tu sais… _sortir_ , articula-t-il.

Sherlock se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ Quoi ?

John posa son mug à-côté de celui de Sherlock.

_ Je veux dire, si nous faisons… ça.

D'un geste de va-et-vient de la main, il désigna lui-même et Sherlock.

_ Ce ne serait pas occasionnel.

Sherlock s'approcha de lui.

_ Je sais.

Sa voix était grave et basse.

John le ressentit cette fois, fut pleinement conscient de la proximité d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas été la nuit dernière. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, et il ravala le rire qui commençait à lui monter dans la gorge.

_ Je n'avais jamais embrassé un mec avant toi.

_ Je sais.

Sherlock donnait toujours un peu l'air de poser des questions. Ça ne lui allait pas.

_ Je suis amoureux de toi aussi.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent grand pendant la plus brève des secondes avant de rétrécir autour du plus infime des sourires.

_ Je sais.

John glissa ses doigts sous les revers de la robe de chambre de Sherlock.

_ Non, tu n'en savais rien, se moqua-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était en tout point aussi étonnant que la nuit dernière, peut-être même encore mieux.

_ Eh bien, je le sais, maintenant, affirma Sherlock.

Il souriait contre les lèvres de John, puis l'embrassa encore. C'était lent et détendu, et John sentait sa tête bourdonner à cause de cette force, à cause de sentir Sherlock pressé contre lui, et son goût dans sa bouche et les petits sons qu'il émettait.

Quand les mains de Sherlock se glissèrent sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt et que ses doigts saisirent la peau nue de son dos, John sentit son souffle se bloquer, soudainement très sûr qu'il était en feu, et chaque parcelle de son corps répondit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais réfléchi ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. John entendit le petit gémissement émis par sa propre gorge, et tout à coup, rester debout semblait l'idée la plus stupide au monde.

Sans un mot, il entraîna Sherlock en direction de sa chambre, faisant glisser en chemin la robe de chambre hors de ses épaules. Puis il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt, faisant courir ses doigts le long des côtes avant d'ôter le vêtement. Sherlock passa alors le pull de John par-dessus sa tête, suivi du t-shirt, et le temps qu'ils tombent sur le lit, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, de la taille aux épaules. John n'avait jamais été nu avec quelqu'un d'autre dans un lit qui sentait à ce point masculin, mais vraiment, il sentait Sherlock (Seigneur, il sentait _chez soi_ ). John enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, et inspira. Et ensuite il lécha. Sherlock était entièrement fait d'angles pointus et de peau ferme, et c'était si _différent_. C'était tout ce que John n'avait avant jamais voulu.

Mais il le voulait, maintenant. Il voulait Sherlock.

Celui-ci reprit du courage, enchevêtrant leurs jambes et le retournant, et John put ensuite sentir le désir de Sherlock aussi à-travers le fin tissu du pyjama qui les séparait. Sherlock se serra contre lui et se mut, tout en lenteur et en pression. John inspira brusquement, stupéfait par son propre corps, et encore plus stupéfait par le regard de plaisir détendu sur le visage de Sherlock.

John ne put mettre ses mains sous la ceinture de Sherlock assez vite, mais ce dernier était juste là avec lui, chassant ses mains avec impatience. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, emprisonnant les cuisses de John alors qu'il crocheta ses doigts dans l'élastique et tira, se dévoilant, bougeant suffisamment pour dégager le pyjama complètement. Puis ses doigts jouèrent avec la ceinture de John, brûlant presque où ils caressaient la peau à cet endroit. Il croisa le regard de John, attendant son accord, puis ôta également le vêtement. John glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, à l'arrière de la tête, et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, et quand cette fois Sherlock vint contre lui, John aperçut les étoiles. Il ne se dégagea que parce qu'il avait besoin d'air.

Les lèvres de Sherlock le long de son cou lui firent rejeter la tête en arrière, et il les ressentit jusque dans ses orteils. Sherlock se mut à nouveau contre lui, et John laissa ses doigts courir le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout, ses mains enveloppant bientôt la chair ferme des fesses. Il releva ses hanches en attirant Sherlock à lui.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant. Aussi bien se sentait-il, c'était nouveau pour lui. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi inexpérimenté depuis des décennies. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Sherlock.

_ Comme ça, lui indiqua Sherlock en alignant leurs corps.

Il enveloppa sa main autour d'eux, et c'était parfait.

_ Oh mon Dieu, John s'entendit-il dire.

Et il le redit ensuite, et encore. Il pouvait apprendre ça, _comprendrait_ comment faire hurler Sherlock. Mais pour le moment, John oublia comment penser, oublia tout, et se perdit juste dans les doigts de Sherlock autour de lui, au membre chaud pressé si fort contre le sien, au corps de Sherlock, anguleux et dur et _partout_. John essaya d'en toucher tous les recoins, sentit le mouvement des omoplates contre ses paumes, effleura un mamelon de son ongle avant d'appuyer dessus avec son pouce.

Sherlock ruisselait de sueur, les boucles sur son front devenant encore plus sombre, et quand il leva les yeux, John ne vit qu'un infime éclat argenté dans ces pâles iris. Chaque muscle dans le corps de John se contracta, et quand Sherlock jouit avec un gémissement, John était quelques secondes derrière lui.

Sherlock s'effondra en avant, ajustant son corps aux côtés de John, alors que celui-ci essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle. Il déposa un baiser humide sur l'épaule de John avant de tendre le bras vers le plancher. Il remonta un t-shirt qu'il utilisa pour les nettoyer avant de le jeter à-travers la pièce.

John l'attrapa par le coude, le tirant en arrière, et Sherlock se réinstalla, sa tête près de celle de John sur l'oreiller. Il passa un pied entre les chevilles de John, enchevêtrant leurs jambes ensemble, et la sensation de la cuisse de Sherlock contre la sienne était merveilleux. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent juste, respirant et caressant doucement les bras et les épaules et le dos et le cou.

John voulait dire quelque chose plein d'esprit, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut :

_ Je suis amoureux de toi.

Cette fois, le sourire de Sherlock était large quand il répondit :

_ Je sais.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**Chapitre 5**

 

 

Sherlock ne jeta pas son ordinateur contre le mur avec toute la force dont il était capable, souriant de satisfaction au craquement de l'écran, aux magnifiques éclats de plastique projetés dans les airs avant de retomber au sol. Il ne fit rien de cela, mais c'était tout juste. A la place, il cogna légèrement et répétitivement sa tête contre la table basse.

Janvier était détestable. Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'enquêtes de Lestrade depuis des lustres, le monde était plein de gens _exceptionnellement_ stupide, et John retournait au travail après son week-end. Ce qui voulait dire que Sherlock était laissé seul avec rien de mieux à faire que lire les mails les plus ennuyeux de la planète.

_ Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, grommela Sherlock devant l'écran affichant le dernier appel au secours.

Il cliqua trois rapide fois avec sa souris, ouvrant trois fenêtres de réponse.

_Oui, votre nourrice vole vos bijoux. Virez-la. Investissez dans un coffre-fort. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille._

_Oui, votre femme vous trompe. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Abandonnez la moustache et trouvez-vous un travail._

_Oui, votre fils est homosexuel. La prochaine fois, contactez-moi pour un réel problème. Non, la prochaine fois, ne me contactez pas du tout._

Il cliqua sur le bouton d'envoi avec le plus de fanfare dont il fut capable. Ceci fait, il éloigna l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se laissa tomber en tas en travers du sofa avec un soupir. Il avait besoin d'un vrai travail. Ou d'une cigarette.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il entendit la clef de John dans la serrure de la porte d'en bas, puis ses pas monter l'escalier.

_ Sherlock, appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir John ôter sa veste. Maintenant que John était là, il soupira de nouveau, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, John se tenait au-dessus de lui, posant un paquet d'enveloppes sur la table basse.

John avait ramené le froid extérieur avec lui, faisant frissonner les jambes de Sherlock quand il s'assit au bord du sofa. Les mains de Sherlock le démangeaient de prendre les mains de John et de réchauffer ses doigts, ce qu'il fit, les prenant entre ses paumes. John ronronna en se penchant vers Sherlock.

_ Bonjour, salua-t-il avant de fermer la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser.

Quand il se retira, Sherlock suivit son mouvement, se redressant.

John lui pressa le genou.

_ Le ventre de Londres refuse toujours d'être intéressant pour toi ?

Sherlock laissa tomber avec un grognement sa tête sur l'épaule de John où il balança son front d'avant en arrière.

_ Ils sont obstinément nuls, John.

_ Eh bien, répondit jovialement John qui délogea la tête de Sherlock en se penchant sur la table basse, tu as du courrier.

Il lui tendit l'une des enveloppes qu'il avait ramenées.

_ Peut-être que tu auras de la chance, et que ce sera plein d'anthrax.

Il se releva en lui plantant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne puis marcha vers la cuisine.

_ On peut rêver, soupira Sherlock en glissant son doigt sous le rabat.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas si chanceux. Ce n'était que son relevé bancaire. Il tira le document et y jeta un œil, et, pour probablement la toute première fois, il lut les chiffres sérieusement.

Il dut avoir été silencieux pendant un bon moment, car la voix de John pénétra sa conscience comme elle le faisait avec son palais mental.

_ Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé que Sherlock lui prit des mains avant de la poser sur la table basse.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Eh bien, tu regardais cette page depuis dix minutes, expliqua John en sirotant son propre thé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Relevé de compte.

_ D'accord.

_ Combien crois-tu que Sally gagne chez le Met ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont les gens parlent. J'estime que c'est suffisant pour se débrouiller, mais pas assez pour une retraite anticipée. Pourquoi ?

_ Je vais avoir besoin de parler avec Mycroft.

Sherlock se leva, enjambant la table basse vers le milieu de la pièce. Comme John ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

_ L'argent, John. Je dispose d'une somme assez confortable.

_ Eh, des costumes comme les tiens, ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas une déduction difficile à faire, même pour moi.

Sherlock fit comme si John n'avait rien dit, parcourant le petit espace de long en large.

_ Beaucoup plus que Sally, une hypothèse facile étant donné la compensation dérisoire donnée par le Met. Juste assez pour pouvoir se payer un studio et un train de vie peu coûteux. Pas assez pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

_ D'accord, comprit John. Mais qu'est-ce que Mycroft a à voir là-dedans ?

_ Beaucoup trop au point où on en est, articula Sherlock en jouant avec le document bancaire. Il a pris le contrôle de ma part de l'héritage de notre grand-mère quand j'étais plus jeune et… moins prudent avec les questions financières.

Plein d'énergie débordante, il refit les cent pas.

_ Bien que ma situation ait changé considérablement depuis, l'ingérence de Mycroft m'a épargné l'ennui de devoir le gérer moi-même. Je n'ai jamais vu de raison d'essayer d'en changer. Maintenant, ma situation a… encore plus _changé_ , assez significativement, en fait. Quand elle m'a parlé de sa grossesse la première fois, Sally a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon argent, bien que j'aie imaginé sur le moment (et crois toujours) que c'était une… _sortie de secours_ pour moi, si je n'avais pas voulu m'impliquer. Mais si jamais je voulais en donner ? Ceci, annonça Sherlock en brandissant le relevé de compte, une partie de ça appartient à mon enfant, que Sally soit prête à le reconnaître ou à l'accepter, ou non.

Il traversa la pièce pour enfiler son manteau.

_ Attends, tu pars maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi attendre ?

_ Sans parler à Donovan d'abord ? Sherlock…

Et le _ton_ pesant de John laissait Sherlock à penser que ça approchait les limites du… pas bon.

Sherlock considéra le tout pendant un bref instant, mais le rejeta d'un geste de la main.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-je parler à Sally ? C'est mon argent.

Il tenta de ne pas tenir compte de l'irritation dans sa propre voix alors qu'il redressait le menton.

_ Pas pour longtemps, apparemment, rétorqua John. Tu ne penses pas que ça mérite au moins une conversation avec elle avant que quoi ? Commencer à cacher des billets dans son appartement ? Je sais que tu penses que nous autres sommes des idiots, mais même Sally Donovan le remarquera si des piles d'argent commencent à apparaître sous ses assiettes. Tu _devras_ un jour parler avec elle.

Sherlock s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. Sally n'accepterait pas, du moins pas maintenant, et il ne _voulait pas_ en parler avec elle. Mieux valait demander pardon que la permission. Il décrocha son écharpe.

_ Mycroft d'abord, décida-t-il.

John soupira, résigné.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour retirer sa veste du dossier de chaise où il l'avait posée.

Sherlock, qui nouait son écharpe autour de son cou, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cela allait certainement se montrer divertissant, d'annoncer la grossesse à Mycroft, et la présence de John serait certainement (était presque toujours) la bienvenue. Cependant, cela lui semblait être quelque chose qu'il devait régler par lui-même.

_ Non, répondit-il finalement en achevant de nouer son écharpe. Je dois faire ça tout seul.

_ Très bien, se soumit John qui essaya sans succès de dissimuler sa déception. Je serai là quand tu reviendras.

_ Je ramène un curry pour le dîner ?

John sourit. Apaisement accompli.

_ Bonne chance.

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau et embrassa John avant de bondir hors de l'appartement.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Le bureau de Mycroft était toujours silencieux. Ce n'était pas le silence dû à un manque de personnel ou d'activité. Non, c'était le calme provoqué par toute personne trop occupée – faisant et défaisant des crises financières et des guerres civiles et situation du trafic – pour papoter autour de la machine à café.

Bien que personne ne le salua par son nom ou ne s'enquit de la raison de sa présence, pas moins de quatre employés pressèrent immédiatement un bouton sur leur oreillette, murmurant rapidement dans leurs épaules. Ils étaient silencieux, mais ils étaient alertes (à défaut d'être subtils). Sherlock supposa que tout ceci était fait pour être intimidant. Il les ignora facilement, franchissant la porte d'entrée et dévalant l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Mycroft.

Mycroft releva la tête à l'entrée de Sherlock, les sourcils paresseusement relevés.

_ Sherlock, réagit-il.

Il plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur la gauche.

_ Ah, je vois que ta relation avec le docteur Watson est passée à la vitesse supérieure.

La voix de Mycroft dégoulinait d'autosatisfaction, comme si sa déduction était censée mettre à jour une sorte de secret, lui décerner une sorte d'influence.

_ Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Je suis flatté.

_ Et je vois que le pudding de Noël à la Maison-Blanche a fait en sorte que ton coach garde sa place pour encore un moment.

Mycroft soupira.

_ Laissons les américains hors de ça. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ J'ai besoin de changer les conditions de paiement depuis mon fidéicommis, répondit rapidement Sherlock.

Tout en parlant, il s'affairait à fourrager dans la petite boite de bonbons à la menthe que son frère gardait sur le buffet. Il prit soin de toucher chacun d'entre eux avant de choisir le bonbon le plus au fond et de le mettre en bouche.

_ Et j'aurai besoin d'en mettre en place une nouvelle.

A ces mots, Mycroft se pencha légèrement en avant, intéressé.

_ Tu ne m'as plus parlé d'argent depuis que tu as vingt-deux ans. Pourquoi cette soudaine implication ?

Sherlock attendit un moment avant de répondre. Cela promettait d'être extraordinairement amusant.

_ J'aurai besoin qu'une partie de ma bourse soit redirigée vers un troisième compte, mensuellement, ainsi qu'ouvrir un nouveau compte pour pas plus tard que la mi-juin, il articula, d'une voix hautaine et détachée.

Mycroft l’œilla silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses sourcils froncés par la suspicion avant de se relever sous l'effet du choc, pour finalement s'arrêter quelque part entre les deux : la stupéfaction à l'état pur. La mâchoire de Mycroft en chut.

_ Tu plaisantes, Sherlock, lâcha-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Sherlock allait chérir cet instant pendant les années à venir. Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ On devient rouillé, grand frère ? Tu n'as sûrement pas commencé à douter de tes propres déduction, se moqua Sherlock en tirant sur sa manchette gauche. Mais, oh… je peux t'assurer, je ne plaisante pas sur ça.

Il essayait de garder sa voix taquine, mais en prononçant ces mots, il fut bien forcé de reconnaître leur existence, et leur poids le retenait au sol, scellant encore plus solidement ses pieds dans le sol, effaçant le sourire de son visage. Il le cacha en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon.

Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mycroft par-dessus le bureau, pour peut-être la première fois dans leur vie d'adulte, Sherlock regarda son frère laisser son corps pendant un moment trahir un flagrant éventail d'émotions : tristesse et fierté, et quelque chose d'autre que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à cerner.

Mycroft sembla ensuite se ressaisir, son visage redevenant inexpressif, et redressa son dos avant de s'installer plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il renifla une fois, laissant ses yeux tomber sur son bureau, prenant un stylo pour griffonner une note sur l'un des blocs. Sa voix était redevenue professionnelle quand il demanda :

_ J'avertirai immédiatement les notaires. Les papiers devraient être prêts et te parvenir d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Il ne releva pas la tête.

_ Ce sera suffisant, estima Sherlock qui se retourna pour partir.

_ Et, Sherlock, l'appela Mycroft.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant la porte, tournant la tête sur le côté, sans établir de contact.

_ Félicitations.

Sherlock sourit, le sentiment le rendant étrangement heureux.

_ Merci.

 

*** ***

*****

 

La pièce était plus lumineuse que d'habitude quand Sally ouvrit les yeux.

Son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Son putain de réveil n'avait pas sonné !

_ Merde ! Jura-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures et en se jetant hors du lit.

Mauvaise idée. Étourdissements. Nausées. Malaise. Elle hoqueta une fois, deux fois, et laissa la vague passer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et parvint jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle laissa la douche la réchauffer.

Elle bougea aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, priant pour que la journée fût tranquille. Peut-être que personne ne la blâmerait d'être quinze minutes en retard. Quand elle sortit dehors, elle chercha son téléphone dans sa poche pour vérifier l'heure, et bordel de merde… elle l'avait laissé là-haut. Avec un grognement de frustration, elle rebroussa chemin pour le chercher, laissant tomber ses clefs à ses pieds. Absolument parfait. Sally soupira en les ramassant et retourna à l'intérieur, où bien sûr elle trébucha sur la serviette qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol de sa chambre alors qu'elle prenait le téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

Dehors, c'était gris et détrempé par la neige, sale et froid. Sally serra son manteau autour d'elle autant qu'elle put et attendit son bus. Elle commença à fermer les boutons, mais celui à sa taille refusa obstinément de se laisser faire. Charmant.

Pendant le court trajet qui l'amena au Yard, elle fit le genre de calcul qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle fit la balance de ses trop petits chiffres sur son compte bancaire avec le temps dont elle disposait. Elle essayait de mettre de côté pour verser un acompte sur un appartement plus grand quand le bébé se mettrait à marcher sur ses quatre pattes. Elle pouvait s'en sortir avec son studio pour le moment, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait (encore) devoir puiser dans ses économies du mois pour couvrir les dépenses de sa grossesse. Un nouveau manteau, pour sûr (et probablement des vêtements). Et quand elle quitta le bus chaleureux pour la bruine glacée, elle espéra une pause déjeuner suffisante pour pouvoir aller à Debenhams.

Elle pouvait à peine sentir ses doigts quand elle atteignit son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur, et pendant qu'elle attendait, elle sortit un sachet de sa tisane du tiroir de son bureau. Elle alla à la petite salle de repos où, bien sûr, quelqu'un avait utilisé toute l'eau dans la bouilloire sans la remplir après, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle retourna dans le couloir pour retourner à son poste et buta presque dans quelqu'un en passant le dernier virage, renversant le thé brûlant sur sa main.

_ Merde ! Siffla-t-elle, prenant le mug dans son autre main pour essuyer l'autre sur sa jambe de pantalon.

_ Oh, mince alors, Sally… Je suis désolée.

Molly Hooper était juste devant elle.

_ J'aurais vraiment dû regarder. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu vas bien ?

Sally laissa échapper un souffle.

_ Ça va, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette matinée est là pour me tuer.

Ce qui fit un peu rire Molly.

_ Je connais ça. Tu t'en sors, alors ?

_ Très bien, oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ?

_ Euh…, hésita Molly, et Sally remarqua le sachet en papier dans ses mains. Je euh… pensais que Gr… le lieutenant Lestrade pourrait avoir envie d'un donut.

Elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec la pliure qui fermait le sachet.

_ Oh, _vraiment_ , sourit Sally.

Les yeux de Molly brillèrent alors qu'elle souriait en retour, hochant la tête.

_ Il aime ceux fourrés à la confiture, lui révéla Sally avec des airs de conspiratrice.

_ Je sais, chuchota Molly.

Elle semblait presque étourdie.

_ Bien sûr que tu le sais. C'est bien pour vous deux, dit Sally en le pensant vraiment. Il faudrait qu'on se revoie un de ces quatre.

_ Pourquoi pas au déjeuner ? Proposa Molly. Je veux dire… On dit toujours qu'on va le faire, mais on ne le fait jamais, alors…

_ Le déjeuner me semble bien. Il faudra que je m'arrête à Debenhams un instant, mais je crois qu'il y a un Pret près d'ici.

_ Je te verrai à ce moment-là, alors, salua Molly. Envoie-moi juste un texto quand tu pars.

Elle salua d'un signe de tête avant de descendre le couloir vers le bureau de Lestrade.

Sally retourna à son poste sans autre incident, et enfin, elle put boire son thé et lire ses mails sans interruption. Sa matinée fut faite de paperasses et de réunions, ennuyeuses et insignifiantes, et le temps d'arriver à l'heure du déjeuner, elle sentait finalement avoir rattrapé son retard.

Elle rejoignit Molly au restaurant, et elles bavardèrent devant un sandwich. Molly voyait Lestrade depuis deux semaines, et elle était adorablement amoureuse. Sally espéra que tout fonctionnât pour eux. Ils méritaient un peu de bonheur.

_ Tu parlais de Debenhams ? Demanda Molly alors qu'elles ressortaient. C'est juste que… si ça ne te dérange pas… J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle écharpe. J'ai laissé tomber la mienne dans une flaque de formaldéhyde qu'un des internes n'a pas nettoyée et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'odeur.

_ Bien sûr. Je dois trouver un nouveau manteau. Celui-là ne… eh bien, il ne veut plus se fermer.

_ J'ai remarqué que ton ventre commençait à se m… Je veux dire, tu as l'air fabuleuse, mais ton ventre… commence à se voir.

_ C'était voué à arriver à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai pas garder le secret plus longtemps.

_ Non. Mais c'est bien, pas vrai ? C'est excitant !

Molly souriait largement.

Sally n'avait pas récemment vraiment pensé à autre chose qu'ennuyant et cher. Mais elle supposa que c'était quelque peu excitant. Le bébé grandissait. Il était vraiment là.

_ Oui, je suppose que oui, répondit-elle.

Au magasin, elle choisit un manteau de grossesse (qui existait en quatre options différentes), mais qui lui tombait bien aux épaules tout en étant suffisamment large pour permettre à son ventre de grossir et grossir. Elle ne détestait pas. Dans la cabine d’essayage, elle tendit le tissu devant elle, quand bien même elle avait toujours des difficultés à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait.

Molly avait choisi une écharpe avec des hiboux et des pompons aux bouts. Ça lui allait bien.

En glissant sa carte dans le lecteur, Sally retint un peu son souffle, silencieusement reconnaissante que le paiement fût accepté.

Elle dit au revoir à Molly quand elles ressortirent dans la rue et durent prendre des directions opposées. Elles projetèrent de se retrouver dans un jour ou deux, et Sally se demanda si c’était ce que c’était d’avoir une véritable amie. Elle n’avait pas eu de vraie amie depuis l’école. Mais elles avaient réussi à parler de garçons et de bébés et même de faire un peu de shopping, et tout cela pendant l’heure du déjeuner. C’était agréable.

De retour à son bureau, Sally prit une grande inspiration avant de se rendre sur son compte en ligne. Elle avait besoin de relever son solde, pour prévoir ce qui allait venir (plus qu’une semaine avant la paie). Cela prit un moment pour charger, mais quand la page s’afficha, Sally cligna les yeux devant les chiffres. Pour une fois, il y en avait trop. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Elle quitta le site et y retourna, se connectant de nouveau. Les chiffres étaient les même. Elle cliqua sur le petit lien qui afficha le détail de ses dépôts et retraits, et il était là : le dépôt d’une somme un peu plus élevée que son salaire mensuel, venue d’un compte inconnu.

Elle téléphona à sa banque.

La polie conseillère à l’autre bout de la ligne lui assura qu’il n’y avait aucune erreur.

_ D’accord, mais d’où ça vient ? Demanda Sally.

La jeune femme la mit en attente. Sally attendit.

_ Mlle Donovan ? Fit la conseillère en reprenant la ligne. Le compte appartient à Sherlock Holmes.

_ Merci, répondit Sally en sentant des picotements lui monter le long des bras.

_ Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Mlle Donovan ?

_ Non, ce sera tout.

L’appel ayant pris fin, elle vérifia encore les chiffres, et elle sentit ses joues bouillonner d’indignation et, elle devait l’admettre, de quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de l’embarras. Elle n’eut pas l’occasion de s’éterniser dessus très longtemps, Lestrade l’appela pour lui dire qu’il avait besoin de ses rapports écrits sur les enquêtes de la semaine précédente avant la fin de la journée.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Sherlock tint le chalumeau à une distance précise de six centimètres du doigt. Intéressant, mais tel qu’il l’avait espéré en se basant sur son essai à sept centimètres. Il éteignit le chalumeau pour noter ses observations et gratta un échantillon sur une lamelle de microscope.

Il alluma de nouveau le chalumeau, remarquant que tenir la flamme à une distance de deux centimètres allait, en fait, enflammer l’ongle de kératine. Il le reteignit pour préserver les tissus autant que possible.

_ Sherlock !

John se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Sherlock se tourna vers lui, remontant ses lunettes de protection sur son front.

_ Comment tu n’as pas pu entendre… ? Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu sais quoi, ça n’a pas d’importance. Donovan est dans le salon, et elle n’a pas l’air ravie.

Il alla remplir la bouilloire, marmonnant à voix basse :

_ Je suis sûr que l’odeur de chair brûlée va la mettre à l’aise.

Sherlock se redressa et chassa sa robe de chambre de ses épaules, la laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise de la cuisine.

_ Sally, salua-t-il en franchissant la porte pour entrer dans le salon. Bonsoir.

_ Espèce de branleur, ragea-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère, vous avez vraiment cru que je ne le remarquerais pas ?

_ Remarquer quoi ? Demanda calmement Sherlock.

Il marcha vers son fauteuil et faisant signe à Sally de prendre place dans celui de John. Mais comme elle ne faisait rien de plus que le fusiller du regard, il haussa les épaules et s’assit.

_ Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais que vous n’en êtes pas un. Vous êtes une chochotte, un malade, un exaspérant connard, mais vous n’êtes pas un imbécile.

Sherlock choisit d’examiner ses ongles, ignorant ostensiblement son courroux. Elle allait soit en venir au fait, soit s’en aller.

Sally fit un pas dans sa direction, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu plus qu’elle ne le faisait d’habitude à cause de son ventre qui avait commencé à s’arrondir. Cette simple observation centra l’attention de Sherlock sur la grossesse. A combien de semaines était-elle, maintenant ? Dix-sept. Elle devrait avoir un rendez-vous chez le médecin bientôt. Connaître peut-être le sexe de l’enfant.

_ Est-ce que vous m’écoutez ?

Sally avait apparemment continué de parler, mais Sherlock n’en avait pas entendu un mot.

_ Non, répondit-il. Nous n’avons pas rendez-vous avec le docteur Moore, la semaine prochaine ? Une échographie ?

Sally secoua la tête.

_ Non. N’y pensez même pas. Vous ne pouvez pas changer de sujet chaque fois que vous ne voulez pas discuter de quelque chose.

_ Nous discutions de quelque chose ?

_ _Je_ discutais.

Sherlock soupira.

_ Dans ce cas, allez droit au _but_ , Sally.

_ J’ai vérifié mon solde de compte, aujourd’hui.

_ Bien joué. Les mots de passe peuvent être difficiles à mémoriser.

Sherlock vit John arriver avec un plateau de thé.

_ Vous voulez un biscuit ?

John lui jeta un regard en posant le plateau sur la table à-côté de son fauteuil.

_ Oh, mon Dieu. L’argent, abruti. Comment vous avez eu accès à mon numéro de compte ?

_ C’était une simple question de…

Sally lui coupa la parole avant qu’il ne pût aller plus loin.

_ Vous ne m’avez même pas demandé, Sherlock. Vous l’avez juste _fait_. Vous avez juste… Je ne sais pas, piraté mes informations bancaires et quoi ? Vous croyiez que je serais contente ? Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité.

John bondit avant que Sherlock ne pût répondre.

_ Tu ne lui as _pas_ dit pour l’argent ?

_ Vous lui avez dit pour l’argent ? Protesta Sally dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_ Bien sûr que je lui ai dit. C’est mon partenaire. Et afin d’être clair, vous êtes en colère parce que je vous ai donné de l’argent, ou vous êtes en colère parce que je ne vous en ai pas parlé ?

_ Est-ce que vous venez seulement de cette planète ? Demanda Sally. Oui et oui. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas de votre argent, dès le début. Et le fait que vous ayez je ne sais comment obtenu mes numéros de comptes sans que je ne le sache…

Alors que Sally parlait, John laissa retomber sa tête et se pinça la voûte du nez.

_ Mycroft, comprit-il en frottant ses yeux avec le pouce et l’index, laissant échapper un petit rire.

John était-il en colère contre lui aussi ? Sherlock ne voyait pas où était le problème. Sally avait besoin de plus d’argent qu’elle n’en avait. Il avait de l’argent, alors il s’était assuré qu’elle eût l’argent.

_ Sherlock, intervint John en levant les yeux, tu ne peux pas… t’amuser avec les informations personnelles de quelqu’un.

_ Je le peux, affirma Sherlock.

Il gardait son menton relevé avec irritation, les yeux plantés dans les leurs. Puis la curiosité le gagna et il demanda :

_ Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

_ Ce sont des informations _privées_ , assena Sally. Et qu’est-ce que votre frère a à voir là-dedans ?

John eut un rire sans joie.

_ La partie émergée de l’iceberg.

_ Sally…, commença Sherlock qui ne voulait pas en rester là.

Pour ce que ça lui faisait, elle pouvait rembourrer ses oreillers avec l’argent, le donner à des organismes de charité, tout ce qu’elle voulait jusqu’à l’arrivée du bébé, mais l’argent _appartenait_ à son enfant, et il ne s’excuserait pas de l’avoir fourni. Il n’eut cependant pas la chance d’en dire un mot, car la sonnerie du portable de Sally indiqua la réception d’un message. Elle laissa échapper un souffle irrité.

_ Je dois y aller. Scène de crime. Lestrade est en chemin.

Elle commença à reboutonner son manteau.

_ Ce n’est pas fini, Sherlock. Nous en reparlerons demain.

_ Ou nous pouvons en parler à la scène de crime, proposa Sherlock qui traversa la pièce pour décrocher son manteau.

Il jeta à John le sien.

_ Je n’ai pas eu de vraies enquêtes depuis des lustres.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Lestrade avait envoyé une voiture pour Donovan, mais John et Sherlock prirent un taxi. Ils étaient silencieux à l’arrière, en chemin pour la scène de crime. John ne l’aimait pas beaucoup, mais même lui devait admettre qu’elle avait tous les droits d’être en colère.

Il avait eu des années pour s’habituer à vivre avec Sherlock, à avoir une relation avec lui. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que ça devait être, d’essayer de comprendre l’esprit des Holmes si rapidement, et ce dans des circonstances loin d’être idéales. La plupart des disputes entre John et Sherlock, même maintenant, même depuis que leur relation était devenue ce qu’elle était, avaient pour sujet les limites et la manie qu’avait Sherlock de les ignorer quand ça l’arrangeait.

John souhaitait savoir s’il y avait quelque chose qu’il pouvait dire. Était-ce sa place de dire quelque chose ? S’il avait à dire quoi que ce fût, le dirait-il à Sherlock ou Donovan ? Le taxi se rangea quand il atteignit sa destination, et Sherlock lui tendit le montant de la course.

Les officiers présents avaient déjà déroulé le ruban bleu et créé un périmètre de sécurité, et Lestrade était en train de parler avec l’un d’entre eux quand John et Sherlock arrivèrent. Ils se trouvaient dans le même genre de quartier de banlieue que où John avait grandi : une rue discrète avec des maisons modestes pour familles moyennes.

Lestrade roula des yeux quand il les aperçut, mais il leur tendit à chacun une paire de gants et commença à lister ce qu’il savait :

_ Nom : Gary Nelson, quarante-trois ans, père de deux garçons âgés de douze et quinze ans, marié depuis seize ans. Cadre moyen dans une entreprise qui fabrique de l’équipement d’éclairage. Son fils aîné nous a appelé il y a environs une heure, a trouvé son père asphyxié au monoxyde de carbone dans le garage. L’épouse était dehors, à l’entraînement de foot du fils cadet. L’aîné l’a trouvé dans le garage quand il a remarqué les odeurs de gaz d’échappement.

_ Suicide, conclut Sherlock, l’air déçu.

_ Ça ne peut pas toujours être un meurtre en série, le consola Lestrade en lui claquant l’épaule. Mais comme vous êtes là, vous pouvez quand même venir et y jeter un œil.

_ Très bien, se soumit Sherlock.

John savait qu’il aurait préféré un meurtre, un puzzle à résoudre, mais cela allait pouvoir lui fournir des informations de premier ordre, toutes ces sortes de choses à apprendre et stocker dans son drôle de cerveau. John espérait que cela lui empêcherait de mettre le feu au reste des doigts qu’il avait dans le frigo, au moins pour un jour ou deux.

Dans la maison, Donovan parlait avec l’épouse, les deux fils assis à-côté d’elle dans le sofa, le plus jeune toujours vêtu de sa tenue de foot. Elle se situait dans le début de la quarantaine, un peu replète, soigneusement vêtue d’un jean sombre, d’une impeccable chemise blanche et d’un cardigan bleu. Le genre de femme que l’on verrait dans une publicité pour Sainsbury. Sherlock lui passa outre, traversa la cuisine et dévala l’escalier qui menait au garage.

Le corps de Nelson était toujours sur le siège conducteur, bizarrement recroquevillé sur le volant. L’équipe médico-légale était déjà à l’œuvre, prélevant les indices, et John remarqua que Anderson était heureusement absent.

Sans rien déranger sur la scène, Sherlock ratissa des yeux chaque détail, posant au passage quelques questions aux techniciens. John pouvait pratiquement voir l’esprit de Sherlock cataloguer absolument tout, depuis la position du corps aux gouttes d’huile sur le sol. Sherlock s’accroupit et scruta le dessous de la voiture, puis regarda attentivement la carrosserie. Il ouvrit la portière passager, sa tête disparaissant à l’intérieur. Il bougea du mieux qu’il put sans rien toucher, détaillant le tableau de bord et revenant ensuite sur la banquette arrière. John était juste derrière lui quand il ouvrit précautionneusement la portière conducteur, se penchant pour tout voir sous ce nouvel angle. L’odeur de vomi était immanquable. Pauvre bougre. Il avait une flaque sur les genoux qui maculait le devant de sa chemise et le haut de son pantalon, même sur le volant sur lequel il avait grimpé, posant ses mains dessus. Quelle horrible façon de partir.

Sherlock se releva rapidement, ses lèvres soufflant un « oh ». Il se tourna vers John et sourit, c’était vraiment indécent (mais oh, que John aimait quand son sourire ressemblait à cela). Sherlock fit volte-face et tira le talkie-walkie de l’épaule de l’officier le plus proche.

_ Lestrade, appela-t-il dans l’appareil qui grésilla brièvement. Descendez ici immédiatement. Ce n’est pas un suicide. C’est un meurtre.

L’officier repoussa rudement Sherlock, lequel lui fourra le talkie-walkie dans la poitrine, et l’officier dut se débattre pour ne pas le faire tomber.

Lestrade apparut au sous-sol en quelques secondes, suivi de Donovan.

_ Très bien, Sherlock. Qu’est-ce que vous avez ?

Sherlock était radieux, et le visage de Donovan se tordit d’aversion devant son inébranlable intensité.

_ Regardez ici, indiqua Sherlock, presque claironnant de joie.

Il pointa la porte conducteur ouverte du doigt.

_ La poignée. Que voyez-vous ?

_ Voir quoi ?

_ Regardez ! Éraflures, tâches de vomi. Si un homme était en train d’essayer de se tuer, aurait-il désespérément essayé de sortir de la voiture ?

Sherlock tourna sur lui-même, faisant claquer ses mains devant son visage avant de continuer :

_ Mais non. Il est entré dans le garage, a fermé la porte, et quoi ? Attendu de mourir ? Non, il y a des signes clairs de détresse. Il se sentait nauséeux, et il a mis sa main devant sa bouche pour essayer de se contenir.

Sherlock imita le geste, faisant mine de vomir dans sa main.

_ Ensuite, il a réalisé qu’il était vraiment en difficulté, alors il a commencé à paniquer. Regardez, il a fourragé partout, répandant du vomi sur tout ce qu’il touchait. Il y en a partout sur le contact, le volant et les poignées. Et là, il y a des griffures d’ongles derrière cette poignée, indiquant qu’il était désespéré, qu’il a essayé de sortir mais ne pouvait pas.

_ Brillant ! S’exclama John, incapable de se contenir.

Sherlock fit un travail déplorable à feindre la timidité à la remarque, son sourire transparaissait beaucoup trop dans ses yeux.

_ D’accord, mais comment un criminel aurait fait ça ? Demanda Donovan. Il y a beaucoup de variables : pourquoi n’a-t-il pas coupé le moteur ? Ouvert la porte du garage ? Pourquoi n’est-il pas sorti ? Peut-être qu’il a juste changé d’avis à la dernière seconde, mais que c’était trop tard.

_ Cela ne colle toujours pas avec les éraflures, intervint John. Même affaibli par le manque d’oxygène, il aurait toujours eu la force nécessaire pour ouvrir la portière.

_ Je ne sais pas, Sherlock, avoua Lestrade.

Sherlock refusait d’abandonner.

_ Même la position du corps… Il avait retiré sa ceinture de sécurité, les genoux pressés contre la portière. Je parie qu’un examen post-mortem nous dévoilera des bleus sur ses genoux et ses coudes alors qu’il essayait d’enfoncer le pare-brise. Non, Mr Nelson ne prévoyait pas de mourir ce soir.

Sherlock retourna vers les escaliers, ôtant ses gants et les jetant dans une poubelle.

_ Non, attendez une minute, le rappela Lestrade.

Sherlock l’ignora, remontant l’escalier jusqu’à la cuisine. Lestrade était juste derrière lui, suivi par John et Donovan.

Dans la cuisine, Lestrade saisit Sherlock par le bras.

_ Nous avons déjà parlé avec la famille, et vous pouvez leur poser des questions si vous en avez toujours besoin, mais faisons d’abord avec les informations dont nous disposons. C’est une femme qui a perdu son époux et deux garçons qui ont perdu leur père. Je ne vous laisserai pas aller les voir et leur crier dessus ou prétendre que vous êtes un vieil ami de l’université. Sherlock, ce sont de vrais gens, en deuil, et je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous empêcher d’aggraver les choses.

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et regarda John qui hocha la tête.

_ Très bien, d’accord, se soumit Sherlock. Que savons-nous ?

Ce fut Donovan qui parla, tirant un bloc-notes de sa poche arrière.

_ L’épouse s’appelle Fiona, les garçons sont Declan, quinze ans, et Caleb, douze ans. Selon l’épouse, tout allait bien à la maison, ainsi qu’au travail, pour autant qu’elle sache. Il n’a pas été viré ou quoi que ce soit. Elle a été à l’entraînement de foot de Caleb, et Declan est resté tard à l’école pour travailler sur un projet et est rentré à la maison. Elle dit que tout était assez normal.

_ C’était une routine, pour eux ? Demanda John. Est-ce que c’était pour eux un jeudi typique, une façon pour quelqu’un d’être sûr que tout le monde soit hors de la maison quand Mr Nelson revient du travail ?

_ C’est le problème, expliqua Sally. Il revenait rarement à la maison avant eux. Même quand ils étaient occupés, Mme Nelson et les enfants étaient habituellement déjà à la maison quand Gary rentrait. C’était genre autour de cinq heures et demie, ce qui veut dire qu’il aurait dû rentrer à la maison à environs cinq heures, juste à temps pour être tué. Le fils aîné, Declan, dit que quand il est rentré, il n’a pas tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il est rentré par la porte de devant et a allumé la télé. Il a ensuite remarqué les fumées et est descendu dans le garage pour voir ce qui se passait. C’est là qu’il a trouvé son père et nous a appelé.

_ Sherlock ? Demanda Lestrade. Est-ce que seulement vous prêtez un peu d’attention ?

Sherlock avait commencé par rester à sa place et à tenir compte des informations de Sally, mais au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait, il avait commencé à parcourir la cuisine, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder des objets comme il le faisait toujours.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il. Mode de vie bousculé seulement par l’arrivée en avance du père. Tous les autres selon leur routine. Mère et fils cadet hors de la maison. Père trouvé par le fils aîné.

Il parlait très vite, mais s’arrêta complètement en examinant un petit porte-clefs mural décoratif, juste à-côté de la porte menant au garage.

_ Nelson conduit une Toyota ?

_ Oui, répondit Donovan.

_ Et l’épouse ?

_ Une Ford.

Sherlock émit un son d’appréciation et tendit la main vers les clefs suspendues aux crochets. Certains jeux de clefs avaient un morceau de plastique rond accroché. Sherlock renfila un gant en latex sur un doigt et appuya dessus, et il entendit distinctement le bruit de la porte de garage qui s’ouvrait.

_ Intéressant, apprécia Sherlock. J’ai besoin de tout savoir sur le chien.

Puis il se détourna et marcha dans le salon.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesdames et messieurs les passagers, veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous allons amorcer notre descente.

 

 

**Chapitre 6**

 

 

Sally était juste derrière John et Lestrade alors qu’ils suivaient Sherlock dans le salon. Mme Nelson avait placé son bras autour de son jeune fils, Caleb, qui avait visiblement pleuré. L’aîné, Declan, semblait être en une sorte d’état de choc, fixant le mur devant lui d’un air absent. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lestrade l’interrompit d’une main sur l’épaule. Sherlock roula des yeux, mais se tut.

_ Mme Nelson, s’avança Lestrade, voici l’un de nos consultants, Sherlock Holmes, et il pense avoir d’autres questions, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je sais que c’est dur, mais si vous pouviez lui répondre au mieux, ce serait très utile à l’enquête.

Mme Nelson hocha faiblement la tête, et Lestrade s’écarta pour laisser Sherlock s’asseoir dans le fauteuil devant elle. Il semblait un peu offensé d’avoir été malmené pour la forme, mais il sembla l’oublier très vite.

_ Parlez-moi du chien, commença brusquement Sherlock sans le moindre préambule.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Mme Nelson, le visage couvert de confusion.

_ Le _chien_ , répéta Sherlock sans une once de douceur dans la voix. Votre chien. Je ne l’ai pas vu dans le jardin, et il n’est pas venu vous mordiller les chevilles de toute la soirée. Alors je me demandais où il avait bien pu aller.

_ Je suis désolée, Mr Holmes, s’excusa Mme Nelson, je ne sais même comment vous… Mais non… nous n’avons plus de chien.

Sherlock eut une moue appréciative et rassembla ses doigts sous son menton.

_ Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Vous avez toujours une laisse accrochée dans la cuisine, et il y a des photographies sur le frigo qui ne doivent pas dater de plus de six mois. Un petit Terrier, avec un collier qui correspond à la laisse, dans votre jardin avec votre jeune fils.

Ce fut à cet instant que ce dernier, Caleb, recommença à sangloter doucement contre sa mère. Elle lui donna des caresses réconfortantes dans le dos.

_ Pardon, Mr Holmes… C’est juste que c’est encore assez récent et plutôt inopiné sachant que _mon mari vient juste_ …

Elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens, sa voix menaçant de se briser. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses yeux avec le mouchoir qu’elle avait roulé en boule dans sa main.

_ Nous avions un petit Norwich Terrier – Butters – mais il y a eu un accident il y a à peu près deux mois. Pourquoi ?

_ Quel genre d’accident ? Voulut savoir Sherlock.

Caleb prit une bouffée d’air, essayant de se ressaisir. Il fut le suivant à parler :

_ On pense qu’il a été attaqué par un autre chien.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

_ Pauvre petit, se lamenta Mme Nelson. Il avait la mauvaise manie de sortir de la maison en courant. Il a dû le faire ce jour-là avec l’un des garçons. Ils n’ont même pas remarqué qu’il était sorti avant qu’un voisin n’appelle pour me dire qu’il l’avait vu sur le bord de la route. Personne n’a vu ce qui était arrivé, mais c’était comme s’il avait été…

Elle s’interrompit et secoua la tête.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

Sally regarda Sherlock assimiler l’information. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, juste assis là, le regard dans le vague avec ses mains jointe contre sa lèvre inférieure. Ce fut la voix de Watson qui le sortit de son silence.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Ah, oui, se réveilla Sherlock en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il se tourna vers le fils aîné, pâle et sans larmes.

_ Declan ? Appela Sherlock, et Sally s’étonna qu’il se souvînt de quelque chose d’aussi banal qu’un prénom.

Declan se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu sais, raconta Sherlock, j’ai eu un chien quand j’étais petit. Il est mort d’un cancer. Horrible, mais pas inattendu, au final.

Declan haussa les épaules.

_ Ça a dû être un vrai _choc_ qu’un accident aussi horrible arrive à ton propre chien.

_ Oui, articula Declan dans cette étrange voix rauque d’adolescent qui sonnait à la fois très jeune et très grave, comme s’il ne pouvait pas décider s’il voulait qu’elle appartînt à un enfant ou à un adulte.

Le garçon s’adossa à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu aimais jouer avec Butters le Terrier ? Demanda Sherlock, et même Sally dut admettre que l’interrogatoire devenait frustrant.

_ Je suppose, répondit Declan. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ?

_ Quelle est ta matière favorite à l’école ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Juste curieux.

_ Je sais pas. Science ? La biologie.

_ Tu travaillais sur un projet de science, ce soir ? C’est pour ça que tu es rentré tard de l’école ?

_ Ouais…

_ Dis-moi comment tu es rentré à la maison.

_ Comme j’ai dit à l’autre : je suis rentré et j’ai allumé la télé. Après quelques minutes, j’ai senti une odeur bizarre venir du garage, alors j’ai été voir ce que c’était et…

Declan s’interrompit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_ S’il vous plaît, Mr Holmes, intervint Mme Nelson en se forçant à se redresser, la main tendue devant elle en signe d’arrêt. Ça a été une soirée difficile pour nous, et vous faites de la peine à mes enfants. Je ne sais pas s’il y a une raison à tout cela, mais je suis au regret de vous demander de poser votre dernière question et de partir.

_ Très bien, se soumit Sherlock.

Il se releva et saisit ensuite Lestrade par le coude, les entraînant vers la cuisine pour avoir une conversation à voix basse. Sally ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’ils disaient, mais elle pouvait constater la rapidité avec laquelle les mots s’échangeaient. Le visage de Lestrade s’assombrit, inquiet, et il secoua la tête.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Mme Nelson, mais je crains que nous n’ayons pas encore fini, annonça Lestrade quand lui et Sherlock revinrent dans le salon. Comme vous avez certainement entendu plus tôt, il y a des doutes quant aux circonstances de la mort de votre époux.

Il s’interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration, jetant à Sherlock un regard en biais.

_ Nous avons juste besoin d’une vue d’ensemble, nous avons donc d’autres questions pour votre famille. Nous pouvons les poser ici, ou nous pouvons aller dans les bureaux du Yard.

Mme Nelson soupira, de toute évidence exaspérée.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle, restant debout.

Sherlock prit la parole :

_ Je voudrais voir vos téléphones portables, s’il vous plaît. Ainsi que celui de votre mari, en présumant qu’il doit être soit dans la voiture, soit mis sous scellés avec les indices.

Malgré son regard de frustration, Mme Nelson hocha la tête en acceptation et se tourna vers ses enfants. Le plus jeune, Caleb, se leva pour sortir le sien de son cartable, mais Declan ne bougea pas.

_ Declan, demanda sa mère, peux-tu donner ton téléphone au détective, s’il te plaît ?

Declan hésita avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. L’un des techniciens du garage entra avec un sachet contenant un portable qui devait probablement être celui de Mr Nelson. Sherlock les alluma tous immédiatement et appuya sur des boutons. Il élimina rapidement ceux de Mme Nelson et de Caleb, mais il passa plus de temps sur celui de Declan, appuyant sur des boutons et faisant défiler des écrans. Il ne passa sur celui de Mr Nelson qu’un moment avant de montrer les deux mobiles à Lestrade dont le visage devint encore plus sérieux. Il hocha la tête.

_ Declan, voulut savoir Lestrade. Pourquoi as-tu appelé ton père cet après-midi ? Pourquoi cet appel est effacé de ton historique ? Il est montré ici que c’était définitivement ton numéro.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Declan.

_ Declan ? Demanda Mme Nelson.

Son visage devenait pâle, des signes de peur apparaissant autour de ses yeux et sa bouche. Sally se sentit soudainement terriblement mal pour elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, répéta Declan, ses mots cette fois plus fermes.

Et Sherlock parla alors :

_ Oh, Declan. Tu le sais, pourtant, n’est-ce pas ?

Il se pencha vers lui, un demi-sourire bizarre étirant un coin de sa bouche.

_ Tu es intelligent, je te l’accorde. Mais je suis intelligent, aussi.

Declan redressa le menton et cligna des yeux sur Sherlock depuis le sofa, ayant étrangement l’air efflanqué dans son uniforme scolaire froissé, ses épaules osseuses commençant à tirer sur les coutures de sa veste, les ourlets de son pantalon un centimètre et demi trop courts.

_ Quand t’est venue l’idée ? Poursuivit Sherlock. Que s’est-il passé ? Tu n’as pas eu l’iPad que tu voulais à ton anniversaire ? Tu t’es fait gronder pour avoir été au bal d’hiver de l’école ?

Declan resta muet.

Sherlock commença à parcourir la pièce, continuant :

_ Tu pensais que ce serait facile parce que tout le monde autour de toi est tellement _stupide_ , j’ai raison ? Personne ne te comprend, pas vrai ? Moi si. Je comprends, Declan. Je sais exactement ce qui s’est passé. Tu as téléphoné à ton père pour le ramener à la maison longtemps avant l’heure à laquelle tu savais que ta mère et ton frère rentreraient. Tu travailles habituellement tard, à l’école, et quand nous vérifierons ça auprès de tes profs et de tes camarades, ils nous diront que tu étais là, parce que c’est là que tu es toujours. Mais tu travailles seul si tu le peux. Tu n’as personne de suffisamment proche pour savoir. Après tout, la solitude te protège, n’est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Watson releva brusquement la tête et son visage se durcit, les mâchoires serrées. Declan se raidissait de plus en plus alors qu’il refusait de croiser le regard de Sherlock ni de quiconque dans la pièce.

_ Tu l’avais fait une fois, avant – le chien – et personne n’a su. Personne n’a rien suspecté, pas vrai ? Excepté peut-être ton père, mais il n’est plus en position de dire quoi que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ? Non. Il avait _peur_ de toi, son intelligent fils.

Sherlock se tourna pour faire pleinement face à Declan, sa mère et son frère figés, bouche bée, et Sally sentit son pouls s’accélérer.

_ Alors tu lui as téléphoné et attendu qu’il rentre à la maison. Tu attendais en haut des escaliers du garage, avec toutes ces merveilleuses clefs. Ça a dû être tellement facile. Ton père entre dans le garage et coupe le moteur, mais il ne peut pas sortir de la voiture. Le moteur redémarre. La technologie est une chose merveilleuse, tout est télécommandé, de nos jours, même les moteurs de voiture. Ton père le coupe, tu le remets en route. Ton père essaye d’ouvrir la porte du garage, tu la refermes. Tout ça depuis la porte. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était d’attendre qu’il cesse d’essayer. C’est là que tu as su que c’était fini. C’est là que tu as appelé la police.

_ Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu, _Declan_?

Mme Nelson était pliée en deux, et sa respiration était irrégulière.

Même Watson semblait malade alors qu’ils fixaient tous l’adolescent toujours assis sur le sofa, toujours sans larmes, le visage complètement dénué d’expression. Sally avait supposé plus tôt que ça avait à voir avec le choc de la perte, mais elle le voyait maintenant pour ce que c’était réellement : la froide et contrôlée contenance d’un psychopathe.

Sally fut vaguement consciente de la mise aux arrêts de Declan par Lestrade, trop pétrifiée par le sourire d’autosatisfaction sur le visage de Sherlock, par la forme de Mme Nelson qui tombait sur ses genoux et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Elle se balançait d’avant en arrière, alors que des sanglots enroués semblaient s’arracher d’eux-mêmes du plus profond de sa poitrine. Quand les sons, les sons _horrifiants_ , commencèrent à ressembler à des mots, ils étaient presque inintelligibles, mais devenaient vite suffisamment clairs. «  _Mon bébé. Mon_ _b_ _ébé_  », répétait Fiona Nelson, encore et encore.

Sally ne pouvait détourner son regard, ne pouvait se détacher… tout cela rendait sa tête trop légère, ses jambes trop lourdes. _Mon bébé. Mon bébé_. La vague de nausée la frappa de plein fouet, et elle se sentit suffisamment malade pour courir dans le couloir qui partait du salon des Nelson, priant pour trouver des toilettes. Elles furent heureusement derrière la première porte qu’elle ouvrit, parce qu’elle eut juste le temps de se pencher sur la cuvette avant de vomir tellement fort qu’elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Sally se rassit sur le sol carrelé et reprit son souffle, fermant les yeux. Elle pensa à la chance, au hasard, à la génétique, et à la carrière qu’elle avait choisie. A-travers la porte, elle pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs de Mme Nelson.

Elle n’eut pas la force de se relever. Elle savait que ses pieds ne pourraient pas la porter de nouveau dans le salon même si elle le voulait. Elle pensa à Sherlock Holmes. Sa vision était brouillée quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait trop de tapage dans sa tête et sa poitrine pour qu’elle pût se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Après un moment, elle le dit tout haut, le mot qu’elle avait dit tant de fois, le mot auquel elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser : «  _Taré._  »

Sally fut surprise par le bruit d’un robinet ouvert derrière elle.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Sherlock mouiller une serviette. Son visage était inexpressif quand il l’essora et la lui tendit sans croiser son regard. Avant qu’elle ne pût dire un mot, il se retira aussi silencieusement qu’il était venu, la laissant seul sur le sol dur, avec le goût âcre de la bile dans sa bouche.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre ce que pensait Donovan. Le pire, cependant, qui s’entortillait dans la plus profonde partie de ses entrailles, était qu’elle avait raison. Après tout, il l’avait dit lui-même tellement de fois : sociopathe de haut niveau. Bien sûr, Sally disait _taré_ , _psychopathe_ … blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc. Il avait fait ses recherches, après tout.

Mme Nelson savait pour son fils et avait choisi de l’ignorer. Mr Nelson savait pour son fils et avait choisi de ne pas l’ignorer. Qu’en était-il de ses propres parents, alors ? Qu’avaient-ils fait ? Ils étaient sortis danser et l’avaient laissé disséquer des chenilles sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Sherlock ne prit conscience qu’il avait passé la porte d’entrée et qu’il avait parcouru la moitié de la rue que quand il entendit son nom. John courait pour le rattraper.

_ Non, John, contra-t-il, se tournant pour lui faire face.

John s’arrêta, sa bouche s’ouvrant puis se fermant en une ligne mince. Il s’approcha d’un pas.

_ Qu’est-ce que je m’imagine ? Demanda Sherlock en levant son visage au ciel.

Il savait que c’était plus une question pour lui-même que pour John. Qu’allait-il advenir de tout enfant qu’il allait devoir élever ?

Il risqua un coup d’œil vers John, dont les yeux étaient doux et chaleureux et rien qu’il ne méritait. La commissure des lèvres de John tombait et remontait. Il essayait de savoir quoi dire.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas du chien, Sherlock ? Demanda John.

_ Declan a réalisé une expérience, répondit Sherlock qui était peu sûr que…

_ _Pas_ celui-là.

Oh. Sherlock pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas parler de Barberousse. John ne bougeait pas, ne détournait pas le regard.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise, John ? Que j’ai eu un chien. Il est mort. J’étais dégoûté. Je suis un vrai petit garçon, après tout ! Acheva-t-il avec un enthousiasme sarcastique.

A ces mots, John baissa les yeux, se pinçant la voûte du nez.

_ Seigneur, Sherlock… Je te connais. Je sais ce que tu penses de toi-même et…

Il s’interrompit un instant pour s’approcher davantage. John tendit la main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux sur la nuque de Sherlock. Ils étaient froids. Mais John attira Sherlock à lui et joignit leurs fronts, ses doigts glissant sur le cou de Sherlock avant de parler, d’une voix grave et assurée :

_ Tu ne pouvais pas plus te tromper.

John avait peut-être raison, Sherlock avait peut-être tort. Sherlock se retira, secouant la tête. Mais pas assez tort, alors il se détourna et commença à aller vers la grande rue, appelant déjà pour un taxi. Il fit jaillir une main sur le côté quand il entendit les pas de John venir après lui.

_ Non, John.

Les pas s’arrêtèrent, et Sherlock marcha devant lui… Seul.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John regarda Sherlock partir pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s’il devait le suivre. Il n’en fit rien, car quel bien cela ferait-il ? Il laissa échapper un souffle et sentit ses poings se crisper le long de son corps, ses doigts froids mordant la chair de ses paumes.

Il retourna à la maison des Nelson. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s’était passé, mais il était sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Sally Donovan. Elle était sur le bord du trottoir à-côté de la voiture de Lestrade quand il s’approcha. Elle avait encore l’air un peu pâle, mais semblait plus calme depuis qu’elle s’était ruée aux toilettes quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Lui demanda John.

_ Il est encore parti en colère ? Répondit Sally qui redressa le menton en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

John serra les lèvres et pencha brusquement la tête sur la droite.

_ Eh bien, il est parti, oui.

John sentait sa tête acquiescer alors que sa bouche était pressée en un mince sourire dénué de toute hilarité.

_ Et il était encore plus bouleversé que je ne l’aie vu l’être depuis…

Depuis la nuit où il a appris qu’il allait être père, n’ajouta pas John.

_ Que… Dono… Sally, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Donovan soupira, passant une main sur son ventre, qui avait juste commencé à pointer le bout de son nombril.

_ Écoutez, commença-t-elle, je ne voulais pas… Je ne parlais pas vraiment de lui, je pensais juste à l’enquête et tout ça, et ça a été un peu trop. Il est venu alors que je pensais tout haut. Je crois qu’il m’a entendue dire « taré ».

John laissa retomber son menton sur sa poitrine et respira une fois avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Sally. Il n’avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu’il devait lui dire.

_ Vous allez m’écouter, articula John.

Et parce qu’il essayait vraiment de ne pas crier, le reste vint dans une sorte de calme sifflement.

_ Ce mot n’est pas correct. Sherlock est peut-être… différent, mais il n’est pas un taré ou un psychopathe, ou peu importe comment vous avez décidé de l’appeler aujourd’hui. Il est le père de votre _gosse_. C’est la moitié de l’ADN venu de l’homme le plus brillant…

John dut s’interrompre quand il sentit sa voix approcher encore une fois le cri, et il réalisa qu’il pointait presque son ventre du doigt.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et força sa main à prendre une posture plus neutre.

_ Il n’est pas ordinaire. Et il est difficile… Je sais ça, Mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez une seconde. Parce que j’ai regardé. Comment a-t-il été ces dernières semaines depuis qu’il a appris que vous étiez enceinte ? Comment s’est-il comporté ? Mmh ? Parce que si vous aviez ouvert vos yeux pendant deux putain de secondes, vous auriez remarqué qu’il est différent quand ça compte. Ce que vous dites maintenant compte parce que _vous_ comptez. Pour lui. Votre enfant compte.

Donovan laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle ne s’était pas beaucoup radoucie, mais l’inclinaison arrogante de son menton avait disparu, et John espérait seulement que ça lui était un peu rentré dans le crâne. Elle soupira, fléchissant suffisamment pour pouvoir dire :

_ Dites-lui que je… que je ne le pensais pas.

_ Dites-le-lui vous-même, répliqua John.

Puis il se détourna, suivant le même chemin que Sherlock avait pris même pas dix minutes avant, vers la grande rue où il pourrait prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Sherlock accrocha son manteau et fila droit vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait glacé jusqu’aux os, alors il ouvrit le robinet de la douche, laissant l’eau devenir aussi chaude qu’il pensa le supporter. En attendant, il se dévêtit, les posant sur le couvercle des toilettes. La pièce était pleine de vapeur quand il passa sous le jet d’eau. Il resta là jusqu’à ce que l’eau commençât à devenir froide. Il n’était pas réellement sûr de se sentir davantage réchauffé. Il sortit de la baignoire, nouant une serviette autour de sa taille en allant vers sa chambre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait, il détestait cette émotion qui s’arrachait de ses viscères. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, quelle était la ligne de conduite la plus logique.

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama propre et un t-shirt pris sur une étagère. Il se laissa ensuite tomber face en avant sur le lit, ses bras rebondissant un peu alors qu’il heurta le matelas. Cela sentait John, maintenant, et c’était une chose qui le faisait se sentir… un peu plus lui-même. Il respira profondément. Il voulait John avec lui maintenant. Il respira encore une fois et se retourna sur le dos, posant ses mains sur son ventre, et fixa les tâches sur le plafond – une qui était là depuis qu’il s’était installé, une autre qui n’était là que depuis un incident l’été dernier, impliquant quelques Mentos et une bouteille de Coca.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans son palais, où il cataloguait les éléments de l’affaire Nelson, les rangeant dans les bonnes armoires et les bons placards.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps s’était écoulé quand il sentit une main, chaude et sûre, sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir John se tenir au-dessus de lui.

_ Je suis désolé d’être parti, fut la première chose que dit Sherlock. Nous nous étions mis d’accord sur le fait que je ne le ferais plus.

John sourit. C’était léger et chaleureux, et il s’assit sur le bord du lit à-côté de Sherlock.

_ Je savais où tu allais.

_ Non, tu n’en savais rien.

_ J’en avais une bonne idée.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Demanda John, l’hésitation teintant sa voix, pinçant sa peau autour des yeux, crispant les muscles de ses bras.

_ Pas particulièrement, avoua honnêtement Sherlock.

_ Ce n’est pas grave.

Sherlock fut surpris par la pure franchise sur le visage de John, que John ne retenait aucun mot, ne le poussait pas davantage. Cette fois, il laissait juste les choses comme elles étaient.

_ Viens ici, souffla Sherlock.

Il attira John à lui par le bras et l’embrassa.

John n’avait rien bu ni mangé depuis des heures, et Sherlock aima ce goût singulier. Il imagina pouvoir goûter chaque microscopique protéine, chaque enzyme qui donnait à John cette saveur qui lui était unique. Il avança sa langue pour en déguster autant qu’il put. John émit un doux petit grognement et tendit la main, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

Sherlock se retira juste assez pour glisser ses lèvres, sa langue sur la gorge de John. John se tendit, et Sherlock sourit contre sa peau avant de mordiller juste sous sa mâchoire. Il avait besoin de plus de John sur sa langue. Il avait besoin de chaque centimètre.

Les mains de John vinrent sous son t-shirt, caressant son dos, avant de le lui ôter. Sherlock recula suffisamment pour commencer à défaire les boutons de la chemise de John – la rouge, aujourd’hui, l’un de ses favorites, rendaient ses yeux encore plus bleus – et il ponctua chacun par un baiser sur la peau dévoilée. C’était sel et terre et tout ce qui lui gardait les pieds au sol. Sherlock s’arrêta sur la peau après le quatrième bouton, juste sur le cœur de John, et il s’y blottit, sentant les poils lui râper le visage, la chaleur, la _chaleur_. John lui massa les tempes du pouce.

Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps avec le reste des boutons et fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules. John se pencha en arrière, laissant Sherlock l’inhaler, faire courir sa langue et ses lèvres le long d’une lente ligne de sa poitrine à son ventre, à la légère proéminence (pas aussi douce qu’il n’y paraissait), la langue glissant dans le nombril. John rit.

_ Chatouille un peu, sourit-il.

Sherlock s’arrêta pour sourire contre lui avant de continuer.

Quand il atteint la ceinture, il s’interrompit un moment, taquin, et John hissa ses hanches avec impatience. Sherlock frotta son menton juste au-dessus du bouton de son jean qui lui rentrait dans le cou. John frissonna, et Sherlock sentit sa colonne vertébrale vibrer avec lui. Dieu qu’il aimait ça (Dieu qu’il aimait John).

Il ouvrit le bouton d’un geste rapide et tira jean et slip en même temps, laissant John complètement nu sur le lit devant lui. Il leva les yeux sur John, son corps en entier, le regardant s’étirer un peu, sa main gauche venant derrière sa tête sur l’oreiller alors que la droite vint lui caresser la joue. Il y avait là tellement d’affection que Sherlock dut résister à l’envie de se dérober. Il sourit à la place, presque embarrassé. Puis il pencha la tête en avant, traçant sur le pénis de John une ligne humide avec sa langue, sur toute la longueur. Il fut presque bouleversé par le goût. C’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. John en eut le souffle coupé, les jambes tremblantes, et Sherlock l’enveloppa de ses lèvres, sa langue s’agitant alors qu’il glissait de bas en haut, sa main compensant ce que sa bouche ne pouvait prendre.

Chaque halètement, chaque grognement, chaque gémissement que John émettait frappa Sherlock droit à l’aine, et son propre désir pesait, chaud et lourd dans son pyjama. Les muscles de cuisses de John se contractèrent, et il tressautait presque dans la gorge de Sherlock alors qu’il accélérait la cadence.

Sherlock savait qu’il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il saisit donc John par la hanche alors qu’il s’agitait ardemment, sa langue caressant la chair dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, et John lâcha prise.

Sherlock avala, caressant les cuisses de John alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits, se dégagea gentiment avec un doux baiser sur l’intérieur de la cuisse.

Ce fut juste un moment avant que John ne le tirât à lui pour embrasser sa bouche, la langue chaude et humide et délicieuse. John fit basculer Sherlock sur son dos alors que sa main s’affairait dans son pyjama, l’encerclant. Ses doigts glissaient glorieusement sur l’humidité qui se répandait en le caressant, touchant Sherlock exactement aux bons endroits. Sherlock pouvait entendre les sons qu’il émettait avec chaque petit tressaillement de ses hanches, désespéré même pour ses propres oreilles. La chaleur des doigts de John sur lui était parfaite, était absolument tout, n’était pas assez parce que Sherlock en voulait plus ( _plus_ ). John emprisonna sa langue entre ses lèvres, suçotant, alors que son poing faisait de même. Et ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut avant que la vision de Sherlock ne volât en éclat, et il jouit violemment avec un gémissement.

Sherlock haleta contre la bouche de John, inhalant son souffle. Il se sentait comblé et béatement vide de toute sensation à l’exception de ce irresistible _tout_ qu’il avait dans ce lit avec John. Il voulait s’y insinuer, rester là pour toujours. Il ôta son pantalon de pyjama sale, l’utilisant pour se nettoyer du mieux qu’il put avant de s’effondrer aux côtés de John. Il s’endormit, la bouche de John posée sur son cou et sa main posée sur sa peau.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Chapitre 7**

 

 

«  _Vous étiez où ?_ »

Sally envoya un texto à Sherlock depuis l’arrière d’un taxi, sur le chemin de son travail. Elle avait eu sa première échographie externe chez le médecin, et Sherlock n’y était pas ? Il n’avait jamais manqué un rendez-vous jusqu’alors, et il avait mentionné celui-là la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie d’admettre à quel point elle s’était sentie bizarre à le faire seule, sans la présence de Sherlock planant sur l’échographe.

Elle ravala la boule qui lui montait dans la gorge quand elle se rappela cette dernière affreuse fois où ils s’étaient adressé la parole, cette dispute qu’ils n’avaient même pas finie avant que tout ne partît en sucettes. C’était beaucoup plus facile de se sentir énervée.

Le docteur Moore n’avait pas demandé après lui. Sally supposa que les femmes devaient venir assez souvent seules. Il y avait d’autres futures mères célibataires dans le monde. Elle commençait à en apprendre assez sur la gestion en solitaire de cette grossesse. Après tout, c’était elle qui avait dû jeter toute la moutarde du frigo, des haut-le-cœur tout le long, parce que la simple vue de ce qu’elle avait l’habitude d’adorer lui faisait penser à l’odeur de ce qu’elle avait l’habitude d’adorer, ce qui était suffisant pour l’envoyer se précipiter aux toilettes.

Le truc était qu’elle n’avait jamais, même pas après les premiers rendez-vous médicaux avec Sherlock, imaginé qu’elle irait un jour sans lui. C’était perturbant, et elle se sentait plus seule qu’elle ne l’aurait cru possible.

Sally avait essayé de le contacter le jour après sa bourde à la maison des Nelson, mais elle était toujours tombée sur le répondeur. Elle avait laissé un message disant qu’elle était désolée pour avoir dit ce qu’elle avait dit, et lui avait rappelé le rendez-vous. Il n’avait jamais rappelé ou envoyé de texto, ce que Sally n’avait pas trouvé inhabituel. Bien que leurs rapports se fussent améliorés au cours des derniers mois, elle et Sherlock n’étaient toujours pas vraiment amis. Juste deux personnes à qui il arrivait de partager le même espace de temps en temps, à qui il était arrivé de coucher ensemble une fois, à qui il arrivait _d’avoir un bébé ensemble_.

En fait, plus elle y pensait, plus ça la mettait en colère. Qu’il aille se faire foutre. Il aurait dû être là. Il avait dit qu’il serait là, qu’il s’impliquerait. A quoi jouait-il, bordel ? Il croyait vraiment qu’il pouvait juste aller et venir dans sa vie (leurs vies) quand ça lui chantait ? Eh bien, il se trompait lourdement. Elle en avait assez des hommes, toujours allant et venant à leur convenance.

Et qu’il aille se faire encore plus foutre parce qu’elle venait juste de découvrir qu’elle allait avoir une fille. Une petite fille ! Et elle devrait être heureuse, pas en colère. Elle devrait être en train d’acheter des livres de prénoms et de s’extasier devant des robes roses et des minuscules services à thé, pas se sentir abandonnée et irritée.

Il s’écoula quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne comprît qu’elle ne recevrait pas de réponse, alors elle envoya un nouveau texto : «  _C’est une fille._  »

Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis envoya aussi un texto à sa sœur. Son téléphone sonna avant qu’elle qu’elle ne l’eût remis dans son sac.

_ Allô ? Répondit Sally.

_ Une fille ! Vraiment ? S’excita Alice sans même dire bonjour.

Sally se sentit sourire :

_ Oui.

_ Je suis tellement jalouse. J’ai toujours voulu une petite fille. Mais non, je suis coincée avec tous ces garçons qui puent.

Ce qui fit rire Sally.

_ Tu aimes ça, quand même.

_ C’est vrai, admit Alice. Tu reviens juste de chez le docteur, alors ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ça va, oui. Sherlock ne s’est pas montré.

Alice soupira.

_ Pour ce que tu m’as dit sur celui-là, ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise, non ?

Sally marqua un temps d’arrêt, parce que pour elle, ça l’était. Sherlock avait été à tous les autres rendez-vous. Mais elle n’était pas d’humeur à le défendre devant sa sœur.

_ Je suppose, oui, dit-elle.

_ Fais attention, Sally, l’avertit Alice avec ce ton qu’elle utilisait depuis qu’elles étaient petites. Je n’aime pas te savoir là-dedans toute seule.

_ Je ne suis pas toute seule, Alice.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Ironisa Alice dont le ton de voix pesait toujours à l’autre bout de la ligne.

_ Oui, vraiment. Je suis sûre que Sherlock devait être occupé avec une enquête ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et elle grimaça, comprenant qu’elle était malgré tout partie pour le défendre (mais elle se défendait en fait seulement elle-même).

_ Si tu le dis, concéda Alice avant que Sally n’entendit dans le téléphone les aboiements d’un chien et le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvrait. Écoute, il faut que je file. Ethan vient juste de rentrer, et nous devons nous préparer pour l’école des garçons, ce soir. Ils jouent une pièce, « Le Vilain Petit Canard ». Et, bon Dieu, j’ai été plongée dans le papier mâché jusqu’au cou, essayant de trouver comment faire quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à un canard. Et ensuite, Matty est venu et l’a peint en rose vif avec des pois orange, alors ça ressemble de toute façon à un alien de «  _1, Rue Sésame_  ».

Sally éclata de rire.

_ Ok, d’accord. Je te laisse te préparer, alors.

_ Tu devrais venir nous voir, un de ces quatre.

_ Je sais.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de ce week-end ? Tu travailles ? Tu pourrais avoir le temps ? J’aimerais bien rattraper le temps perdu comme il faut. J’ai hâte de te voir maintenant que tu es devenue aussi grosse que moi.

_ Tais-toi, protesta Sally avec un large sourire. Je ne suis pas grosse. Je suis enceinte.

_ Donnes-y un peu de temps, sœurette.

Sally éclata à nouveau de rire.

_ Je regarderai ça, promit-elle honnêtement. Je regarderai.

_ Bien. Bon, maintenant, il faut _vraiment_ que je file. On se reparle plus tard ?

_ Ouais, on se reparle plus tard. Bye.

_ Je t’aime, sœurette. Bye.

Sally laissa son téléphone retomber dans son sac alors que le taxi se garait juste le long du trottoir devant Scotland yard. Il lui restait une paire d’heures avant la fin de son service, elle pria donc pour que les criminels de Londres lui accordent au moins ce temps pour finir sa paperasse et pour qu’arrivât la relève avant de pointer le bout de leur vilain nez.

Après avoir rapidement lu ses mails, elle tira un sachet de thé de son tiroir et se rendit en salle de repos. Elle n’était pas seule : Hopkins et Lestrade étaient assis là à la petite table, parlant de football avec animation. Elle leur tendit un petit sourire en prenant une tasse et en mettant la bouilloire en route.

Elle venait juste de verser l’eau bouillante quand Hopkins demanda :

_ Alors, Donovan, c’est prévu pour quand ?

Sally prit un moment pour secouer la tête de surprise. Elle n’avait prévenu personne au travail, pas depuis le réveillon de Noël chez Sherlock. Mais elle supposa qu’étant donné son ventre qui s’arrondissait et son changement de garde-robe, les _détectives_ avec qui elle travaillait allait bien finir par lever le lièvre. Contrairement à ce que Sherlock disait, ils n’étaient pas réellement des idiots.

_ Oui, euh… balbutia Sally, essayant de reprendre contenance. Euh… mi-juin, en fait.

_ Félicitations, alors, dit Hopkins avec un sourire.

Lestrade souriait, lui aussi.

_ Juste découvert que ça allait être une petite fille, en fait. Juste aujourd’hui.

_ Bien joué, Sally, sourit Lestrade avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Comment il le prend ?

Avant qu’elle ne put réfléchir à une réponse, Hopkins intervint :

_ Oh, qui est l’heureux élu, alors ?

Sally se sentait excessivement mal à l’aise, mais c’était ce que c’était, et ce serait connu de tous tôt ou tard. Elle supposa qu’il valait mieux le dire.

_ C’est, euh… Sherlock Holmes, en fait.

_ Sherlock Holmes ! Nom de Dieu ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu’il, vous savez, était de ce bord.

A ces mots, l’inconfort de Sally s’expulsa dans un petit rire. En y pensant, elle était assez sûre que ce n’était pas vraiment le cas, pas habituellement. Tout ce binz dépassait déjà les limites du bizarre dès le début. Elle eut un geste vague, haussant les épaules alors qu’elle jetait son sachet de thé dans la poubelle.

_ Vous pensez que lui et Watson… vous savez ?

Sally savait que ce n’était pas ses affaires. Tout ce que Sherlock et Watson pouvaient faire pendant leur temps libre étaient leurs affaires. Elle eut un petit sourire en buvant une gorgée de thé. Elle repensa alors à sa visite médicale en solitaire et les textos sans réponse qu’elle avait envoyés plus tôt.

_ Vous savez, avança-t-elle, ils sont très proches… pour des potes.

 

*** ***

*****

 

_ Sérieux, Sherlock ? Demanda John, rattrapant les longues enjambées de Sherlock alors qu’ils s’éloignaient de l’animalerie derrière eux, laissant la police procéder aux arrestations.

_ Je meurs de faim, dit Sherlock, ignorant sa question. Allons déjeuner. Italien ?

John ne laissa pas tomber :

_ C’est la sixième affaire déposée sur le site, cette semaine. Comment tu fais pour ne pas perdre la boule ? Du kidnapping de chien ? Vraiment ? Seigneur, même moi je m’ennuie.

_ Il n’y a pas de petites affaires, John, comme tu me l’as si souvent dit.

Sherlock jeta un œil sur John dont les sourcils avaient disparu derrière la frange.

_ Et les clients privés payent mieux.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucies de ces choses-là ?

_ Non, pas italien. Friterie.

_ Bien, se soumit John.

_ Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher. Un client vient nous voir à la maison à deux heures. Son mari a une liaison. Très certainement avec sa sœur. Ça devrait être intéressant.

_ Non, Sherlock, _ce_ n’est pas intéressant. C’est des conneries pour talk-show américain à la télé.

Sherlock sourit.

A la friterie, la messagerie de Sherlock sonna juste au moment où l’employé derrière le comptoir lui tendait deux impressionnantes barquettes de fish and chips.

_ Prends ça, tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à John.

John soupira, mais plongea sa main dans la poche de Sherlock. L’écran était toujours allumé, et il vit les yeux de John le lire. La bouche de John se crispa légèrement avant de s’ouvrir, puis de se fermer. Il tendit le téléphone à Sherlock.

_ Sally Donovan : «  _vous étiez où ?_  » Vous aviez un rendez-vous, aujourd’hui ?

_ C’est possible, répondit Sherlock.

Il lui tendit l’une des barquettes et se tourna vers le comptoir avec les condiments.

_ Sherlock…

_ Quoi ? J’étais sur une affaire.

_ Du _kidnapping de chien_ , Sherlock. Tu l’as résolue en cinq minutes.

John lui donna un coup de coude, tendant le bras pour prendre la bouteille de vinaigre. Il tourna son attention sur la tâche en cours, mais ses yeux revinrent sur Sherlock en quelques secondes.

_ John, fit celui-ci.

Il sentit son visage se crisper, ses coins de ses lèvres tomber. Les yeux de John s’ouvrirent en invitation, et Sherlock sentit quelque chose se contracter dans sa poitrine. Il dut se retenir de ne pas secouer la tête. Certaines choses devaient rester non-dites. Tout ne méritait pas une conversation. Il pressa ses lèvres ensemble.

_ Passe-moi le vinaigre.

John parut déçu, mais il mit la bouteille dans les mains de Sherlock. En la prenant, Sherlock prit soin de délibérément faire passer son index sur celui de John. Il essaya de réprimer son sourire quand John s’éclaircit la gorge. Sherlock lui jeta un sourire désabusé et ne le quitta pas des yeux en léchant du sel sur son pouce.

Juste à ce moment, l’alerte messagerie sonna à nouveau, et John reprit le téléphone en main. Sa bouche se crispa à nouveau, et juste comme ça, le flirt de Sherlock cessa d’être la distraction qu’il voulait qu’elle fût.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

John posa le téléphone sur le comptoir.

_ Lis par toi-même, dit-il gentiment avant de se tourner pour manger à une table libre.

Sherlock essuya son doigt sur une serviette en papier avant et appuya sur le bouton de menu qui afficha les deux derniers messages de Sally.

«  _Vous étiez où ?_  »

Et ensuite : «  _C’est une fille._  »

Sherlock cligna des yeux dessus suffisamment longtemps pour que l’écran devînt noir. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, fit défiler l’écran qui ramena le tout à la vie. Il ouvrit la messagerie et le message, juste pour lire encore les mots. _C’est une fille_.

Il ne sut pas comment traiter l’information. Il resta là jusqu’à ce que l’écran devînt de nouveau noir, et un homme le bouscula en s’excusant alors qu’il allait pour prendre une bouteille de vinaigre. Cela attira suffisamment l’attention de Sherlock pour qu’il s’écartât. Il empocha son téléphone et rejoint John à la table.

John triturait son poisson avec sa fourchette. Il s’éclaircit encore la gorge avant de lever les yeux sur Sherlock.

_ Ça fait presque deux semaines, Sherlock.

Celui-ci soupira avec emphase en mangeant une frite.

_ Je sais combien de temps ça fait.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais, alors ? Prendre toutes les affaires banales qu’on peut déposer sur le site ? Refuser les demandes d’aide de Lestrade ? Oui, il m’a téléphoné _moi_ l’autre jour, pour me demander pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ses messages. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Sherlock mâcha une bouchée de poisson. Il y avait cette énorme, béante partie de lui qui voulait dire à John ce qui se passait, ce qu’il _ressentait_. Le problème était qu’il parvenait à peine à le formuler, même pour lui-même. C’était une intuition. Comme il détestait devoir se reposer sur quelque chose d’aussi primitif. La retraite _était_ la meilleure ligne de conduite, et il était plus sage de le faire maintenant plutôt que causer du tort à quelque chose d’aussi sensible qu’un esprit humain en développement.

Et c’était d’autant plus confus que cette _intuition_ sur laquelle il persistait à s’appuyer semblait être en conflit avec un tout aussi bruyant et énervant fil de pensée qui disait que _manquer ça_ , par choix, serait la pire des choses à faire. Quelle était la bonne décision, alors ?

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un compromis, ne parvenait pas à trouver le moyen de faire s’assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il était incapable de concilier logique et intuition. Et il y avait autre chose encore, la troisième variable, celle pour laquelle il était impuissant à la garder à l’écart, ce terrible et innommable _quelque chose_ qui lui donnait l’impression que son cœur avait été essoré de toute goutte de sang. C’était trop, trop important. Il n’aurait personne d’autre à blâmer pour les échecs qu’il ferait que lui-même.

_ N’est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Sherlock, se dérobant (et il le savait)

_ Non, répondit John qui pointa Sherlock avec sa fourchette, dessinant vaguement des cercles en direction de sa tête. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, là-dedans ?

Il ne savait pas. _Il n’en savait rien._

_ Pourquoi c’est si important pour toi ? Cingla-t-il.

Et la seconde où il parla, il sut qu’il avait à la fois gagné et perdu. John se ferma, résigné, et l’expression sur son visage faisait presque physiquement mal, comme une gifle en travers la figure. Sherlock savait que c’était ce qu’il méritait.

_ Eh bien, mange, alors, conclut John avec pas assez d’animation pour être du sarcasme. Je ne voudrais pas qu’on soit en retard pour notre prochain client.

C’est pour le mieux, pensa Sherlock. S’il se désistait de cette chose avec Sally maintenant, ce serait plus clément, définitivement. Il pouvait fournir le support financier, il le ferait toujours. Éventuellement, il pouvait obtenir de Mycroft de mettre en place un dispositif de surveillance et de sécurité pour rester informé, pour les garder à l’abri. Sa distance était uniquement logique. Par ailleurs, il avait John. C’était la seule famille dont il avait besoin.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Sally laissa tomber son sac sur une chaise du salon et alluma la télévision. Elle laissa le journal du soir bourdonner derrière elle alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle avait passé des heures dans ce crachin de début de mois de mars, aujourd’hui. Ils travaillaient sur ce qui était apparemment maintenant une suite de meurtres – étudiants universitaires, tous très bien notés, tous issus de familles respectables, tous trouvés la gorge tranchée et portant des vêtements qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Même elle devait admettre qu’ils avaient besoin d’aide sur celle-là. Ce serait l’enquête parfaite pour Sherlock. Lestrade avait dit l’avoir appelé une semaine auparavant, mais Sherlock avait décliné.

Il avait également manqué un autre rendez-vous. Sally ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais pour l’instant, elle était trop fatiguée pour s’en soucier. Elle ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, chaussettes et sous-vêtements, et prit une minute devant le miroir pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Son corps était différent. Elle releva l’arrondi de son ventre qui semblait grossir au fil des jours, maintenant, les vergetures qui couraient sur ses côtés (elle avait une crème pour ça qu’elle appliquerait après le bain). Étonnamment, cette pensée la fit sourire : sa fille grandissait. Elle n’avait pas vraiment encore senti de coups, juste quelques mouvements de temps en temps. Le docteur Moore lui avait dit de ne pas s’en inquiéter, que c’était normal pour une nouvelle maman de mettre du temps avant de les remarquer. Toutes les échographies et tous les tests montraient que tout se déroulait comme il fallait.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

_ Tu es là-dedans, petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, penchant la tête. Ça a été une dure journée, pas vrai ?

Elle caressa encore la courbe de son ventre avant de rentrer dans la baignoire et de fermer les robinets.

Quand elle en ressortirait, elle appellerait sa sœur. Sa visite dans le York il y a quelques semaines les avait effectivement rapprochées. Ç’avait été agréable, en fait, de voir Alice et sa famille, de voir à quoi ressemblait la normalité. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait jamais ça, mais c’était agréable d’en voir la possibilité. Rue tranquille, maison animée, un époux aimant, deux garçons fous. Le week-end entier avait été chargé, rempli comme les siens ne l’étaient jamais. C’était des matchs de football avec les tout-petits, des voitures miniatures sur les paliers et l’odeur de peinture à la détrempe. Mais il y avait eu des moments calmes, aussi. Une tasse de thé après que les garçons ne fussent allés au lit, autour de laquelle elle, Alice et Ethan partageaient les meilleurs souvenirs de leur enfance.

_ Tu l’as dit à maman ? Avait une fois demandé Alice après que Ethan se fût absenté, leur donnant un peu de temps entre sœurs.

_ Oui, avait répondu Sally. Elle a réagi comme je m’y attendais. Elle n’était pas du tout surprise que sa pute de fille se soit faite engrosser. Elle a dit qu’elle était étonnée que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Je pouvais entendre les glaçons tourner dans son verre.

Alice avait posé sa main sur celle de Sally et avait gentiment serré.

_ Je suis désolée pour quand tu m’as dit la première fois, tu sais.

_ Je sais.

Elles étaient restées silencieuses un moment, puis Sally avait parlé à nouveau :

_ J’aurais voulu que tu ne sois pas aussi loin.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te retient à Londres, alors ?

Les yeux d’Alice, si semblables aux siens, l’avaient fixée au milieu d’un visage plus rond, à la carnation plus sombre.

_ Ce Sherlock… Vous n’êtes pas ensemble, et tu peux travailler pour la police n’importe où. Ethan travaille pour le conseil municipal. Je suis sûre qu’il pourrait parler pour toi… si tu voulais.

Sally avait soupiré et lui avait répondu que sa vie était à Londres. Alice lui avait demandé d’y réfléchir. Et, alors que Sally y réfléchissait, elle savait que ce ne serait pas difficile de le faire. Ce serait même meilleur au final, de s’installer plus près de sa famille, pour sa fille d’avoir ses cousins pas loin, de peut-être intégrer une unité plus petite qui ne la plongerait pas jusqu’aux yeux dans les violences entre gangs et les deals de drogue ratés.

Elle avait peu de temps pour y penser, mais elle y penserait. Et ce qui semblait être une idée ridicule quand Alice l’avait mentionné quelques mois plus tôt avait maintenant de plus en plus d’attraits, semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Elle savait qu’elle devait en parler à Sherlock, mais vu comment les choses se passaient dernièrement, il y avait de fortes chances qu’il ne répondît même pas à son appel.

Elle plongea sa tête sous la surface et laissa l’eau la recouvrir pendant un moment, chérissant le silence, n’entendant rien à part les battements de son propre cœur pendant quelques secondes. Elle écouta, mais ne pouvait entendre l’autre (bien qu’elle sût qu’il était là). Quand elle redressa la tête, elle pouvait faiblement entendre les informations à la télévision. Elle chassa l’eau de ses cils, prit une grande inspiration, et décida de parler à Lestrade le lendemain.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John entra dans le café et choisit un panini dans le présentoir. Il le tendit à la fille derrière le comptoir pour le faire chauffer et le paya, ainsi qu’un paquet de chips et une tasse de thé. En attendant, il tira son portable de sa poche et vérifia l’heure. Ce matin, il avait eu trois cas de grippe, deux rhumes, une vilaine éruption allergique et un tout aussi vilain ongle incarné. Il avait quarante minutes avant de devoir reprendre son poste, alors dès qu’il eut son sandwich en main, il se dirigea vers une table et prit le livre dans sa poche pour lire.

Il parvint à lire la totalité d’une moitié de page avant que Mycroft Holmes ne vînt s’asseoir lui-même sur la chaise devant lui, de l’autre côté de la petite table.

_ Bonjour, docteur Watson, salua-t-il, son expression dangereusement douce.

_ Mycroft, répondit John avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table, redressant le menton et cadrant ses épaules. Que se passe-t-il ?

La bouche de Mycroft se tordit en ce qui pouvait être soit du dégoût, soit de l’amusement.

_ Cela doit être en effet affreusement calme si vous êtes de retour à la clinique trois jours par semaine.

John prit une bouchée de son sandwich. Il ne dirait pas à Mycroft que c’était… _affreusement_ calme. Cela faisait plus d’un mois qu’ils avaient été sur une affaire qui valait de s’y atteler, encore plus d’écrire dessus. Et maintenant, Sherlock s’ennuyait finalement profondément en prenant tous les clients que le site pouvait lui amener, alors il avait transformé l’appartement en ce qui pouvait passer pour le plateau de tournage d’un film de science-fiction de série Z des années 50. Tout était recouvert d’assemblages élaborés de béchers bouillonnants et de fumées odorantes de différentes couleurs. Il ne dirait pas non plus que Sherlock ressemblait en tous points au cliché du scientifique fou, faisant maniaquement les cent pas dans l’appartement, marmonnant du charabia en mâchonnant un crayon, sa robe de chambre flottant derrière lui, et ses cheveux fous ayant bien besoin d’une coupe.

_ Vous avez une affaire pour nous, alors ?

John sentait dans sa poitrine l’émotion du vrai espoir, mais il prit soin de garder sa voix posée.

_ Pas présentement.

John laissa échapper un souffle.

_ Eh bien, non pas que n’aime pas nos petites conversations, mais que voulez-vous ?

_ Oh, je suis juste venu m’enquérir de l’avancée des choses. Le travail. L’imminente paternité.

_ Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Mycroft. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe avec Sherlock, parlez à Sherlock.

L’ombre d’une grimace apparut autour de la bouche de Mycroft.

_ Il ne répondra pas à mes appels.

John sentit ses traits s’affaisser. Si l’évitement de Sherlock avait été au point d’attirer l’attention de Mycroft, peut-être devait-il s’en inquiéter plus qu’il ne le faisait. Jusqu’à présent, John avait supposé que Sherlock se calmerait, comme pour chacune de ses mauvaises humeurs, et réapparaîtrait quand ce serait fini ou quand le bon puzzle se présenterait.

_ Vous êtes inquiet à son sujet.

_ Oui, avoua John avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Puis il fléchit presque complètement, pinçant la voûte de son nez avant d’ajouter :

_ Oui, d’accord. Il n’a plus été lui-même dernièrement. Je crois qu’il a peur.

_ Hmm, fit songeusement Mycroft avant de sortir son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume à rayures. Je crois qu’il est temps de contacter les renforts adéquats.

Qui donc Mycroft pouvait-il considérer comme des « renforts » adéquats ? Ce n’était ni lui ni Sally ou Lestrade, alors si Mycroft ne pouvait pas faire reprendre ses sens à Sherlock, qui le pouvait ? John ne voulait pas vraiment savoir quelles ressources Mycroft avait à sa disposition.

John regarda la bouche de Mycroft se tordre.

_ Oui, bonjour, dit-il dans le téléphone.

Et John écouta la moitié de conversation avec un air de profonde confusion.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ D’accord.

_ Je crois qu’il est temps que vous passiez à Londres faire une visite.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Oui, moi aussi.

_ Je vous verrai bientôt.

_ Au revoir.

Mycroft mit fin à l’appel et prit un moment pour regarder l’écran noir avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

_ Et c’était qui, ça ?

Mycroft prit une inspiration et regarda John droit dans les yeux.

_ Maman.

John cligna des yeux.

_ Nos parents seront là demain après-midi.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Chapitre 8**

 

 

Sherlock se réveilla au chaud et content, l’éclatant soleil ruisselant par la fenêtre et le dos de John rougi contre sa poitrine. Son bras encerclait la taille de John, sur une surface de peau dévoilée par le t-shirt qui s’était relevé pendant la nuit. Il avança précautionneusement sa main sous le tissu, posant sa paume contre la peau nue pour sentir là la pulsation, les battements sûrs et ralentis par le sommeil. Il caressa le muscle du pouce, ses orteils contre les mollets de John, et il se blottit contre les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

Quand il sentit John remuer, il y planta un baiser, enchanté par le grave ronronnement de plaisir de John.

_ Bonjour, salua ce dernier, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Sherlock avança ses lèvres juste derrière la joue de John.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-il contre la peau ici, serrant davantage John contre lui.

John souriait quand il se retourna dans les bras de Sherlock, le faisant basculer suffisamment pour se retrouver à moitié sur Sherlock, se pressant contre son corps. Il embrassa Sherlock. Son souffle était un peu aigre, mais Sherlock s’en fichait. Un autre ronronnement. John se mut contre lui et Sherlock sentit son érection contre la sienne.

Sherlock avait appris que John appréciait assez le sexe matinal. Il avait également appris qu’il était lui-même plus qu’heureux de rendre ce service. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, vers le tiroir pour prendre le flacon de lubrifiant, et il sourit malicieusement alors que les yeux de John devenaient noir d’encre, même dans l’éclatant soleil matinal.

_ Une très bonne matinée, alors, apprécia John qui se releva suffisamment pour ôter son t-shirt avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, laissant Sherlock glisser sur lui, à cheval sur ses hanches.

_ Je l’espère aussi, répondit Sherlock.

Il laissa retomber le flacon sur le lit à-côté de lui pour pouvoir faire courir ses mains le long des cuisses de John avant de lui ôter son slip. Sherlock se pencha, évitant la bouche de John pour semer à la place une série de baisers le long de sa joue, aimant la sensation de la barbe contre ses lèvres, le bruit râpeux que cela faisait. Sherlock mordilla la ligne de barbe à peine visible qui disparaissait sous son menton. Sherlock aspira un peu de cette douce peau entre ses lèvres, suçotant le point qui faisait gémir John pour lui, arquant sa gorge toujours plus. Sherlock sourit intérieurement alors qu’il descendait le long du corps de John, pressant son estomac contre l’érection de John, se mouvant un peu pour provoquer une friction, gémissant à son tour quand John redressa sa cuisse contre lui.

Sherlock suivit la ligne de sa clavicule du bout des dents, le glissement fluide de sa langue, avec suffisamment de nonchalance pour le faire frémir. Il ouvrit ses doigts le long des côtes, traçant leurs contours avant de ramener ses pouces pour titiller les tétons. Il amena sa bouche sur l’un d’entre eux, sentant la texture sous sa langue alors qu’il faisait rouler l’autre entre ses doigts. John haleta, s’agitant impatiemment sous lui.

John transpirait, maintenant, marmonnant n’importe quoi, et quand il tendit la main vers le sexe de Sherlock, celui-ci la chassa d’une petite tape. Il étendit son corps sur celui de John pour pouvoir chuchoter dans son oreille.

_ Pas encore, murmura-t-il, la voix aussi basse et grave qu’il put.

John gémit avant d’attirer les lèvres de Sherlock aux siennes, une main caressant l’épaule avant de descendre sur la taille, l’autre main épousant la forme de la mâchoire.

Quand Sherlock se redressa, il versa du lubrifiant dans sa main, s’humectant les lèvres alors qu’il l’étalait sur le pénis de John, caressant paresseusement. Les mains de John tombèrent sur les cuisses de Sherlock, où il planta ses doigts presque douloureusement. Les petits bruits que John émettait étaient meilleurs que n’importe quelle symphonie, son air favori. Il enlaça avec ses doigts propres ceux de John.

_ Je te veux, souffla-t-il en guidant la main de John sur une ligne depuis la base de sa colonne vertébrale à son anus. En moi.

John gémit à nouveau alors que Sherlock versait du lubrifiant dans sa main, avant que John ne commença à préparer Sherlock avec douceur, massant et travaillant jusqu’à ce que Sherlock fût haletant et prêt. Celui-ci repoussa gentiment la main de John, riant un peu à le voir maladroitement essuyer ses doigts sur le drap du lit. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock et sourit, haussant les épaules. Sherlock se pencha pour l’embrasser, ajoutant un peu plus de lubrifiant sur le pénis de John. Son sourire s’élargit avant de lécher une ligne négligée le long de la lèvre inférieure de John.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, fut tout ce que John articula quand Sherlock se déplaça juste assez pour le guider où il avait besoin d’être.

Il se laissa descendre doucement, regardant le visage de John tout du long – bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, le soleil poudrant le bout de ses cils. La main de John agrippa son avant-bras pour tirer Sherlock juste un peu à lui avant de se redresser pour l’embrasser proprement.

_ Je t’aime, chuchota Sherlock en commençant à se mouvoir.

John répondit en approfondissant le baiser, suivant le rythme lent et régulier donné par Sherlock. C’était une pulsation, une qu’ils partageaient, augmentant avec chaque juron murmuré, chaque nom grogné, chaque cri de plaisir. Les mains de John le caressaient, cadençant le grondement dans la poitrine de Sherlock, le mouvement de ses hanches.

Sherlock sentit ses muscles se contracter, la chaleur comme une douce brûlure, le faisant fondre, détruisant tout jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y eût plus rien d’autre qu’ _eux_. Comme si c’était toujours ce que ça avait toujours été, tout ce que ça aurait besoin d’être. Et quand il jouit, il cria le nom de John tel un blasphème, et quand John suivit, il prononça le nom de Sherlock telle une prière. Sherlock était sûr que telle oblitération ne devait pas être si spectaculaire.

_ Seigneur Dieu, souffla John quand Sherlock était de nouveau allongé à ses côtés, c’était incroyable.

Il souriait, et Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Tais-toi, dit John avec un petit rire, maintenant tu te raccroches juste aux branches.

Il caressa le bras de Sherlock de la main.

Sherlock se blottit dans l’espace entre l’épaule et le cou de John, la peau devenant un peu collante au fur et à mesure que sa sueur séchait. Il respira profondément. Il pouvait rester là toute la journée.

Puis John inspira soudainement, se redressant.

_ Merde, quelle heure il est ?

Sherlock grogna quand John s’éloigna pour regarder le réveil sur la table de nuit.

_ Reviens ici, gémit-il, il fait froid.

_ Seigneur, il est presque onze heures.

_ Et alors ? S’en moqua Sherlock. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui.

John s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ Non, articula-t-il d’une voix étrange, hésitante et réservée. Mais on devrait quand même se lever. Va t’habiller.

Sherlock savait ce qu’il faisait : c’était John qui lui disait de porter une tenue correcte. Quand il commença à se sentir faire la grimace, John l’attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

Sherlock se retira, laissant au passage ses doigts courir sur la peau couvrant les côtes de John.

_ Je suppose que tu as raison. J’ai besoin de jeter un œil sur les cultures dans le micro-ondes. Elles devraient être prêtes, maintenant.

_ Tu veux la première douche ? Demanda John.

_ Nous pourrions économiser du temps et nos efforts si nous la prenions ensemble.

_ Nous n’en finirions jamais. Non… Je vais nous faire du thé. Vas-y, toi.

Sherlock y alla. Il devait bien l’admettre, il semblait être beaucoup plus vulnérable aux moins que subtiles allusions de John sur l’habillage après des orgasmes particulièrement hallucinants.

Quand il revint dans le salon dans un vrai pantalon et une chemise blanche, il remarqua absolument le sourire en coin que John tenta de dissimuler en prenant une gorgée de thé. Le contentement convenait beaucoup à John. Il prit note de le provoquer plus souvent.

John mit un mug dans ses mains alors qu’il se levait pour s’habiller à son tour. Il avait laissé une paire de toasts sur le bureau, que Sherlock mangea avant d’aller vérifier ses cultures et de noter les résultats. Il les saisissait dans l’introduction d’un article pour le site quand John revint dans son beau pull bleu, celui qu’il réservait habituellement pour les rendez-vous galants. Intéressant.

Sherlock continua de rédiger son texte tout en gardant un œil sur John qui rangeait le salon, rassemblant en tas les journaux et dans l’évier la vaisselle, qu’il lava.

Quand John vint au bureau devant Sherlock pour ranger les dossiers et les papiers, Sherlock referma son ordinateur.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Quoi ? Fit John qui recula, les mains retombant de chaque côté de lui.

_ Eh bien, tu as mis ton pull spécial rendez-vous, as fait toute la vaisselle, et maintenant tu _ranges_. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

John se racla la gorge. Sherlock était sûr d’avoir pris sur le fait des meurtriers au regard moins coupable.

_ Sherlock, je…

Mais l’explication de John fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette. Ah. Il attendait de la visite, donc.

_ Je vais ouvrir la porte, annonça John qui sortit de l’appartement en un éclair.

Sherlock alla immédiatement à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu’il put dans la rue. Rien. Mme Hudson avait dû laisser leurs invités rentrer, car il entendait du mouvement dans le hall et les pas de John montaient les escaliers. Il serra les lèvres. John avait-il invité Harry à déjeuner ? Il devenait toujours extrêmement tatillon sur la question de la propreté quand il recevait la famille. Sans doute dû à son passif militaire. De vieilles habitudes. Mais il entendit plus que deux paires de pieds monter l’escalier, et il sut immédiatement qui c’était. De la famille, en effet. Mais pas celle de John.

Quelques instants après, la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, et Sherlock regarda son frère et ses parents entrer dans la pièce devant un John assez penaud.

_ Oh, merveilleux, soupira Sherlock qui fixa Mycroft des yeux avant de se détourner ostensiblement. Tout le monde est là.

_ Oh, Sherlock, protesta sa mère, Ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

Elle marcha vers lui, les bras ouverts pour une embrassade, et il fut incapable d’en réchapper. Il se tourna vers elle, laissant ses bras l’enlacer alors qu’elle l’enlacait en retour. Le parfum Estée Lauder et du chewing-gum à la menthe lui donnait l’impression d’avoir de nouveau douze ans, ce qui était à la fois agaçant et réconfortant. Il sourit un peu dans ses cheveux. Elle titilla les cheveux qui lui couvraient les oreilles.

_ Tu devrais vraiment aller chez le coiffeur, chéri.

_ Maman, c’est merveilleux d’avoir fait le trajet jusqu’ici, dit-il avant que sa mère ne se retirât et qu’il regardât son père. Bonjour, papa.

Son père lui décrocha un chaleureux sourire avant de s’avancer pour l’enlacer également. C’était rapide, conclu par une tape virile sur le bras.

Sherlock regarda John qui suivait le mouvement, un peu comme un chaton assistant à un match de tennis. S’il n’était pas aussi agacé sur le moment, il aurait probablement trouvé ça attachant. Au son de John qui s’éclaircit la gorge, il recula pour faire les présentations.

_ Voici John Watson, introduisit-il.

John sourit en leur tendant la main. Son père la lui serra chaleureusement et sa mère l’enveloppa dans une étreinte.

_ Oh, oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les escaliers, raconta-t-elle gaiement. Vous êtes celui qui tient ce journal sur internet.

_ Un blog, corrigea Sherlock avec absence, se tournant vers Mycroft.

_ Peu importe, décida sa mère avec un geste désinvolte, ses yeux restant fixés sur Sherlock. Sans ça nous ne saurions certainement jamais ce qui arrive à notre fils. Il est terrible à garder le contact.

_ Et mon grand frère, dit Sherlock à Mycroft avec un sourire aussi large qu’il put, changeant de sujet. Qu’est-ce qui t’a motivé à organiser cette réunion familiale surprise ? Tu avais besoin d’un peu d’entrainement pour déclencher une guérilla ? Les choses ne vont pas comme tu le voudrais en Ouganda ?

Mycroft ne répondit pas mais redressa le menton. Sa mère donna une tape sur le bras de Sherlock.

_ Cesse d’asticoter ton frère. Mikey a dit qu’il était inquiet à ton sujet et que nous devions venir, alors nous voilà.

John ne put réprimer son éclat de rire à Mikey. Il le dissimula en se raclant la gorge et en demandant ce que chacun prenait dans son thé avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Sherlock indiqua que ses parents devaient prendre la place sur le sofa, et il tira sa raide chaise de bureau pour Mycroft, la plantant avec force dans le sol devant la table basse. Il apporta ensuite une autre chaise de bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour en ramener une pour John. Celui-ci tournait le dos à Sherlock alors qu’il versait l’eau de la bouilloire dans leur plus belle théière et disposait les tasses et les soucoupes sur un plateau. Sherlock le fusilla du regard quand il se retourna enfin. John parut blessé pendant un moment avant de lui retourner son regard, serrant la mâchoire. Assez facile à lire : John n’était pas désolé.

Quand tout le monde eut sa tasse, sa mère raconta en détail les différences de prix entre Tesco et Morrisson sur les haricots blancs et comment c’était un scandale qu’un même produit pût être vendu dix centimes moins cher chez l’un, _même avec un coupon de réduction_ … Mycroft lui coupa la parole :

_ Maman, commença-t-il. Et papa. Maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, je crois que Sherlock a quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Sherlock eut un soupir vexé :

_ John et moi sommes ensemble. Je suis gay. Voilà.

Son père sourit un peu avant d’étouffer son rire dans son pull. Sa mère lui donna une tape sur le genou.

_ Oh, mon garçon, dit-elle à Sherlock. Nous savions ça depuis que tu es petit. C’était assez évident.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se pencha pour poser une main sur sa joue.

_ Cependant, nous sommes heureux que tu aies décidé de nous le dire maintenant.

Puis elle regarda John.

_ Mikey nous a dit que vous étiez docteur.

John secoua d’abord un peu la tête avant d’acquiescer.

_ Oui. Oui, c’est vrai.

La mère de Sherlock tendit la main pour serrer celle de John.

_ C’est juste merveilleux.

Sherlock entendait le trémolo dans sa voix quand elle parlait. Était-elle heureuse ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse ? Sherlock regarda John qui lui tendit un chaleureux sourire. Sherlock sentit avec cela son irritation s’évaporer complètement.

Le sourire de Mycroft était presque carnassier quand il prit de nouveau la parole :

_ Oh, mais ce n’est pas tout, n’est-ce pas ?

Sherlock grogna. Zut. Zut, zut. Il ne remarqua pas que John s’était levé jusqu’à ce qu’il sentit une présence solide derrière lui, une main sur son épaule. Il leva la sienne avec absence pour la poser un moment sur celle de John.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, s’alarma sa mère, tu es malade ?

_ Non, entendit-il John répondre en pressant son épaule.

_ Non, fit écho Sherlock, je suis en parfaite santé.

_ Eh bien, intervint son père, de quoi s’agit-il ?

Il y avait un peu d’inquiétude, et pendant un moment, Sherlock se sentit misérable de ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt.

Sherlock ressentit le même sentiment de panique et d’effroi le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu’avant l’annonce à Noël. Peut-être aurait-il dû inviter ses parents parce que ça… C’était encore moins facile la seconde fois. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait pris sa décision.

Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une inspiration.

_ Je vais avoir un bébé, annonça-t-il.

Il choisit ses mots soigneusement. Parce qu’il n’allait pas être père. Tout au plus, il était devenu un donneur de sperme financièrement responsable. _C’est pour le mieux_ , se répéta-t-il. _C’est pour le mieux. C’est pour le mieux_.

_ Oh ! Roucoula sa mère. Des petits-enfants ! Vous allez adopter ? Les Hendersons de l’association de danse ont un fils homosexuel, et lui et son époux ont récemment adopté un petit garçon d’Afrique ! Vous allez en Afrique ? J’ai toujours dit que tu devais voyager plus, n’est-ce pas, chéri ?

Son père hocha la tête, tout sourire. Sherlock dut détourner le regard.

_ Non, les détrompa-t-il doucement. Ce n’est pas… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

_ Quoi ? S’étonna sa mère qui avait l’air découragée et confuse.

Sherlock mâcha sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Je pense qu’il est mieux que je fournisse l’aide financière mais que je laisse Sally s’en occuper.

_ Qui est Sally ? Voulut savoir son père.

_ Oh, fit Sherlock en se raclant la gorge. Je, euh… Sally Donovan est la femme que j’ai… fécondé.

Son père commença à tousser et sa mère cligna rapidement des yeux.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-elle.

Elle semblait offensée. Elle ne le laissa même pas répondre qu’elle reprit la parole, se redressant sur ses pieds.

_ Tu veux dire qu’il y a une pauvre fille quelque part, enceinte ? De ton enfant ! Et tu ne vas rien faire pour ça ? Je n’ai pas élevé mes fils pour…

Elle s’interrompit pour respirer, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Et vous êtes d’accord avec ça ? Demanda-elle à John.

Sherlock commençait maintenant à ressentir comme de la pure panique dans le creux de ses entrailles. Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela à ses parents ? Sa mère poursuivit :

_ Eh bien, mon Dieu, les… temps ont vraiment changé si…

_ Maman, l’interrompit brusquement Sherlock.

Sa mère se tut. Sherlock chercha son père des yeux. Il avait les mains jointes qui pendaient de ses cuisses et la tête baissée sur ses genoux, mais Sherlock pouvait toujours voir son visage, les traits, là, les ombres. Il n’avait jamais vu expression plus sombre sur le visage de son père avant. Cela lui rentra droit dans l’estomac comme un coup de poing. Il dut s’en détourner, cherchant le visage de sa mère, tordu et rouge de colère. Ce n’était guère mieux.

_ La grossesse est survenue avant que John et moi ne nous mettions ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Vous connaissez mes méthodes. Vous savez que j’y ai donné d’amples considérations. Et vous savez que je… ce que j’étais comme enfant, ce que je suis comme adulte. Je ne suis pas fait pour la paternité ! Cette décision est la bonne. Je ne resterai pas sans _rien_ faire, comme vous dire, je fournirai…

_ Sherlock Holmes, l’interrompit sa mère une nouvelle fois.

Sa voix ne s’était en aucun cas radoucie. Elle marcha vers lui, et Sherlock se leva dans un futile effort de regagner un minimum de contrôle.

_ Si tu crois que je vais rester assise là les bras croisés alors qu’une inconnue élève mon petit-fils pendant que mon fils se prélasse…

Elle laissa sa voix mourir, mais ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Sherlock, et même s’il était plus grand qu’elle d’une quinzaine de centimètres, il avait l’impression d’avoir rétréci à une taille d’environs un mètre.

Il entendit John s’éclaircir à nouveau la gorge.

_ Mme Holmes, intervint-il, pourriez-vous m’aider pour quelque chose dans la cuisine ?

Sherlock le regarda placer une main dans son dos pour la guider. Elle résista, les pieds résolument plantés au sol, ses yeux brûlant à-travers Sherlock.

_ Voyons si l’on peut vous trouver quelque chose de plus fort que du thé, hmm ? Réessaya John, et elle le suivit à contrecœur.

Il croisa le regard de John alors qu’il franchissait le seuil de la cuisine, le remerciant silencieusement d’être John, de calmer les interactions humaines les plus basiques dans lesquelles Sherlock parvenait à faire défaut. John secoua un peu la tête, mais reporta son attention rapidement sur la femme hystérique arc-boutée contre le plan de travail. Son père avait toujours l’air perdu sur le sofa, et Mycroft était sur sa chaise avec la tête baissée, pinçant la voûte de son nez.

_ Tu dois savoir, Sherlock, lui annonça-t-il sans même relever la tête, que Sally Donovan a envoyé une demande de mutation pour le Yorkshire. As-tu une idée de ce qui pourrait l’avoir poussée à le faire ?

Sherlock sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air. Il ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Il savait juste que ses mains avaient commencé à trembler. Il avait besoin de sortir.

Il traversa la pièce jusqu’au crâne de bison sur le mur et tendit la main derrière pour saisir le paquet de cigarettes qu’il avait dissimulé la semaine dernière. Ses doigts tâtonnaient un peu en l’ouvrant pour trouver le briquet toujours dedans. Sans un mot, il passa son manteau et sortit, ignorant la sensation irritable des yeux de Mycroft sur lui alors qu’il passait.

La première bouffée de sa cigarette était presque merveilleuse, de même que le frais vent de printemps sur son visage échauffé. Il laissa la fumée emplir ses poumons et autorisa son esprit à s’arrêter alors qu’il regardait les volutes blanches danser autour de lui avec une sorte de grâce chaotique, avant de flotter au loin, se dissipant dans les airs. Au son de la porte qui s’ouvrait, il se tourna, espérant John. A la place, il dénua son visage et sa posture d’expression pour dissimuler la surprise de voir son père descendre le perron, refermant sa veste contre le froid.

_ Papa, prévint-il en essayant très fort d’éloigner la pétulance de sa voix, je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’en discuter plus longtemps.

Son père se placa à-côté de lui.

_ Ta mère n’aime pas quand tu fais ça, lui rappela-t-il en agitant deux doigts en direction de sa cigarette.

Sherlock chassa la cendre au sol pour toute réponse. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et prit une autre bouffée. Son père ne dit rien non plus, le silence s’étirant entre eux suffisamment pour Sherlock de lâcher sa cigarette finie par terre. Quoi que son père voulût lui dire, il y viendrait en temps voulu. C’était une des caractéristiques qu’ils avaient en commun. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

_ Quand tu étais petit, commença finalement son père, tu aimais bien que je te lise des histoires avant de t’endormir.

Sherlock essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux.

_ Chaque nuit, pendant plus d’un an – je crois que tu avais environs trois ans à cette époque – tu voulais entendre _Le Chat Chapeauté_. Quelques fois d’autres histoires, aussi, mais toujours _Le Chat Chapeauté_. Au point que je pouvais te la raconter sans lire le livre.

Il regarda son père sourire à ce souvenir, puis imiter une stupide approximation d’accent américain : «  _N’aie pas peur ! Dit le chat_  ». Sherlock baissa la tête vers le sol, cachant le sourire spontané qui était apparu sur son visage. Alors que son père continuait, il sentit ses lèvres silencieusement prononcer les mots en même temps que lui : «  _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je vais te tenir tout là-haut en me tenant sur un ballon_  ». Son père gloussa à la fin de la phrase.

_ Je me souviens, dit tranquillement Sherlock alors que son sourire s’effaçait.

Il regarda le bout rougi de sa cigarette, rongeant le papier et le tabac. Il chassa plus de cendres par terre.

_ C’est à peu près à cette époque que j’ai compris que tu ressemblerais plus à ta mère et à Mycroft qu’à moi. Extraordinaire, vous tous.

A ces mots, son père croisa son regard et le soutint, lui rappelant tellement John en cet instant.

_ Tu es extraordinaire, mon fils. Il faut parfois aux autres un peu de temps avant de vraiment le comprendre, je sais. Mais je le vois, je l’ai toujours vu. Et John le voit. Et d’autres, pour peu que tu leur donnes une chance.

Sherlock détourna le regard pour prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette qui commençait à se terminer.

_ Ta mère était toujours la plus intelligente de nous deux, mais _moi_ j’étais celui que tu voulais pour te raconter des histoires. Tu aimais mes voix stupides, je suppose. Tu étais capable de lire par toi-même, à cette époque, mais à l’heure du coucher, tu voulais toujours que je le fasse. Je me demande pourquoi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pareils, toi et moi… n’est-ce pas ? Et pourtant…

Son père lui sourit, un sourire en coin qui redressa les coins de sa bouche.

_ C’était le grand moment de mes journées. Je ne les aurais manqué pour rien au monde.

_ Où veux-tu en venir, papa ?

Sherlock jeta sa cigarette et l’écrasa sous son pied.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir, vraiment. C’est juste… Ce serait vraiment dommage pour toi de rater ces simples petites choses par peur d’être différent de ton enfant.

_ Fille, le corrigea automatiquement Sherlock. Ce sera une fille.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, laissant le bruit urbain les envelopper alors qu’ils suivaient la ligne des toits du regard. Quand Sherlock se risqua à croiser de nouveau les yeux de son père, il vit là des larmes, brillant dans les coins, mais sans couler. A cette vue, il sentit sa poitrine se contracter avec cette douleur qui lui fendait la poitrine, laquelle semblait planer même sur ses plus calmes moments. Il sentit quelque chose autre que de la nicotine lui brûler le fond de la gorge, une fumée depuis longtemps échappée lui piquer les yeux. Il laissa échapper un souffle.

_ Je ne suis… pas _normal_ , papa. Je… Et si je ne peux pas l’aimer comme elle a besoin ? Et si je lui fais du mal ?

Il sentit le bras de son père lui encercler les épaules.

_ N’étais-tu pas celui qui me disait toujours qu’ _être normal était barbant_  ?

 

*** ***

*****

 

_ Est-ce que c’est H ou B ? Demanda Molly, le visage froncé en montrant le mince morceau de bois à Sally.

_ Euh…, hésita Sally, je crois que ça pourrait être… disons H.

Molly hocha la tête.

_ H ce sera !

Elle posa la pièce par terre, dans l’espace qu’elles avaient dégagé dans la chambre pour tous les morceaux de la table à langer en kit que Sally avait achetée cet après-midi.

Jusque-là, toutes les pièces étaient là, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que sa santé mentale était à portée de main. C’était fou, tous ces morceaux.

_ Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait en premier, maintenant ? Demanda Sally à Molly qui retournait la notice de montage dans ses mains.

_ Je crois, dit-elle en allant vers une des longues pièces de bois, que nous devons assembler celles-là à celle-là, et ça fera normalement un côté de la commode.

Elle posa la feuille au sol et s’assit, jambes croisées, et commença à ajuster les choses ensemble.

_ D’accord, fit-elle après un moment. Donne-moi l’une des vis dans le tas, et on le fera comme ça.

Sally s’exécuta, et cela sembla marcher. Elle ramassa les vis, les posa sur la notice de montage et les classa avant de faire de son mieux pour s’asseoir par terre sans tomber. Son ventre grossissant avait commencé ces derniers jours à transformer même les simple tâches de s’asseoir et se lever en corvée. Elle parvint à s’affaler, bien que sans grâce, du moins sans déranger le tas de vis. Bien joué, donc.

Elles s’affairèrent sur leurs pièces respectives, et après une demi-heure, cela commença réellement à ressembler à quelque chose (oui, enfin, à part les deux bouts de plastique qui restaient et qui ne rentraient _absolument_ nulle part). Molly se releva pour appuyer son morceau contre le côté du lit, puis redressa celui de Sally contre le pied du lit. Sally tenta également de se relever, mais elle se retrouva sur des genoux qui ne voulaient pas être là où ils devraient et un centre de gravité qui la faisait basculer au sol avant même qu’elle ne se fût redressée à moitié. Molly luit tendit une main pour l’aider, que Sally accepta avec gratitude.

_ Merci, la remercia-t-elle.

Molly sourit.

_ Il n’y a pas de quoi. On dirait qu’on a déjà fait le plus gros, que dirais-tu de faire une pause un moment ?

_ Oui, souffla Sally en se tenant les reins et en tentant de repousser une boucle perdue sur son front. J’ai en fait une envie pressante d’aller aux toilettes.

Ce qui fit bien rire Molly.

_ Dit comme une vraie femme enceinte.

_ Eh, je suis ce que je suis, se vanta Sally, riant légèrement en allant aux toilettes.

Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Molly lui tendit une tasse de thé.

_ Je me suis servie dans ta cuisine, se justifia-t-elle, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Pas du tout, la rassura-t-elle. Je t’ai également promis à dîner. Tu veux une pizza ?

_ Ça me semble bien, répondit Molly.

Sally commanda pour une livraison, et elles retournèrent travailler sur le meuble en attendant.

La sonnette retentit alors qu’elles venaient juste d’assembler les pièces principales. Timing parfait. Tout ce qui restait à faire était de poser ces petits capuchons de plastique qui recouvraient les vis.

_ Tu penses pouvoir le faire pendant que je réponds à la porte ? Demanda Sally.

_ Sans problème.

Sally prit de l’argent dans son sac à main sur le chemin de la porte d’entrée.

_ Désolée d’avoir mis tout ce temps pour ouvrir, salua-t-elle sans vraiment lever les yeux. Combien je vous dois ?

Puis elle leva les yeux, non pas sur le livreur, mais sur Sherlock Holmes.

Sally sentit son visage se figer. Elle ne trouva rien à lui dire, absolument rien. Elle croisa donc les bras sur son ventre et le fusilla du regard. C’était une tradition testée et approuvée entre eux. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l’élargissement de ses yeux alors qu’il regardait son ventre. Eh bien, elle avait beaucoup changé en presque deux mois, depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu.

_ Sally, salua-t-il. Puis-je entrer ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Le visage de Sherlock se crispa, il serra lèvres. Elle nota qu’il tenait un sac, simple et marron, pendant de ses doigts. Elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire.

_ Vous n’êtes qu’un trou du cul, fut tout ce qui en sortit.

Sherlock ravala sa salive.

_ Puis-je juste entrer ? Je voudrais vous parler.

_ D’accord, comprit Sally. Alors maintenant que _vous_ le voulez bien, je suis censée vous laisser revenir comme ça, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Quoi ? Je devrais être contente ? Grands dieux, _reconnaissante_?

Elle devait reconnaître qu’il avait l’air pitoyable, elle était absolument certaine de ne l’avoir jamais vu aussi désolé avant.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Sally. Si vous pouviez juste…

Il fut interrompu quand le livreur de pizza arriva, passant à-côté de lui pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle retentit à-travers la porte ouverte. Confus, il regarda Sherlock puis Sally.

_ Vous avez commandé une pizza ? Demanda-t-il à Sally.

_ Oui, répondit Sally.

Il lui tendit la boite qu’elle prit, lui mettant rapidement les billets dans la main.

_ Vous m’avez trop donné. C’est juste…

_ C’est pas grave, considérez que c’est un pourboire. Au revoir.

Il eut une expression qui semblait dire «  _bon, d’accord_  », et se tourna vers Sherlock, chuchotant suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Sally :

_ Vous auriez dû ramener des fleurs. Ma copine me laisse toujours rentrer quand je ramène des fleurs, même après une grosse engueulade.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, soupira Sally, vous ne pouvez pas juste vous en aller ?

_ D’accord, se soumit le livreur de pizza qui tourna des talons et partit en glissant la monnaie dans sa poche.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se redressèrent un peu dans les coins.

_ Des fleurs auraient aidé ?

Les épaules de Sally retombèrent.

_ Peut-être bien.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte en passive invitation, se tournant immédiatement pour poser la pizza sur la table basse.

Molly sortit de la chambre.

_ Oh ! Ça sent vraiment bon.

Elle s’arrêta net.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Molly, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête, faisant un geste bizarre de la main sans vraiment lever son bras.

Sally regarda Molly regarder Sherlock pendant une minute, et ensuite, comme une ampoule qui s’était allumée, elle fit «  _oh !_  » dans un souffle et sourit. Puis elle saisit son manteau.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je… Je vais juste… mon, tu sais… mon _manteau_. Je t’appelle plus tard, Sally, d’accord ? D’accord. Euh… bye.

Et elle passa la porte, laissant Sherlock dans le salon, l’examinant, de toute évidence emmagasinant chaque détail.

Sally n’avait jamais été plus consciente de la poussière sur le meuble télé ou la tasse de thé de ce matin qu’elle n’avait jamais nettoyée ou l’emplacement des magazines sur sa table basse. Heureusement, il n’en dit rien, se contentant d’aller vers une des chaises du salon et de s’y asseoir. Il posa le sac par terre, l’appuyant contre la chaise. Elle le suivit, prenant place sur le sofa, grimaçant intérieurement aux étranges contorsions qu’elle devait réaliser pour s’asseoir.

_ Donc, l’invita Sally.

Elle regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui pourrait la faire non pas réellement, mais physiquement le haïr.

_ D’abord, Sally, commença Sherlock, je dois dire que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

_ C’est une façon de le dire, oui, railla Sally. C’est comme ça que vous appelez prendre la poudre d’escampette de votre vie entière, alors ?

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

_ Merde. Je voudrais bien des fois ne pas avoir à subir cette grossesse fastidieuse, aussi.

_ Ce n’est pas du tout ça, vous savez, se défendit Sherlock d’une voix calme.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ Écoutez, après l’affaire Nelson, j’ai réalisé – maintenant à tort, je pense, mais sur le moment et pendant longtemps après ça – je pensais réellement que ce serait mieux, que vous deux seriez plus à l’aise financièrement si je… décidais de ne pas m’impliquer. Alors j’ai pris ce que je pensais être la bonne décision. J’ai compris maintenant que c’était le mauvais choix, et je suis venu demander si l’offre d’ _implication_ tenait toujours.

_ Et qu’arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de partir pour de bon ? Et la fois d’après ?

_ Ça n’arrivera plus. Ça, je peux vous le promettre.

_ N’était-ce pas ce que vous avez dit la première fois ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas juste aller et venir chaque fois que ça devient difficile, chaque fois que vous êtes en colère contre moi, chaque fois que vous avez peur. Vous croyez que je ne chie pas de trouille tous les jours à cause de ça ? Oh, mon Dieu, vous avez vraiment l’ego le plus surdimensionné du monde.

Sherlock grogna de frustration, se penchant en avant pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, d’arrière en avant.

_ Qu’est-ce que je peux dire, Sally ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle, suppliant. Je suis désolé. J’ai vraiment tout fichu en l’air. Je veux changer ça.

Il se pencha pour prendre le sac et le lui tendit.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Voulut savoir Sally.

_ Prenez-le, répondit Sherlock. C’est un… cadeau. Pour le bébé.

_ D’accord.

Elle prit le sac, et en cet instant, elle sut ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Mais pourquoi ? Elle tira un exemplaire du  _Chat Chapeauté_ , et elle le regarda pendant une minute.

_ Vous savez que c’est un peu prématuré, même si elle hérite de vos super gènes.

_ Je sais. Je pensais… espérais… juste que vous me laisseriez revenir, comme ça un jour je pourrais le lui lire.

Et c’était drôle, parce qu’en cet instant, elle eut une parfaite image mentale de cette chochotte, ce privilégié trou du cul, les bras pleins de bébé, en train de lire du Dr Seuss.

_ Eh bien, merde alors, jura Sally. Qui l’eût cru ? Sherlock Holmes s’est laissé allé aux – comment vous appelez ça ? Oh, oui, sentiments.

Les coins de la bouche de Sherlock se redressèrent en un sourire.

_ Alors c’est oui ?

_ J’ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Moore mercredi.

_ J’y serai.

_ Vous avez intérêt, Sherlock, parce que sinon…

_ J’y serai.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiou ! C'était juste ! Désolée, j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée, j'ai dû courir un peu pour finir ce chapitre à temps. Mais bon, on est au 9ème chapitre sur 13, on commence à en voir le bout. Même si je doute que ce soit une bonne nouvelle...

 

 

**Chapitre 9**

 

 

Sally avait averti Sherlock à son appartement que les rendez-vous seraient hebdomadaires à partir de maintenant jusqu’à la naissance du bébé. Il avait pris soin qu’elle le vît entrer les dates dans le calendrier de son téléphone. C’était le quatrième, déjà un mois écoulé.

Il ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux de l’échographie brillante dans ses mains. C’était tridimensionnel. Il pouvait clairement voir que sa fille avait le nez de Sally, son menton à lui et sa bouche. C’était remarquable.

_ Sherlock, est-ce seulement vous écoutez ? Demanda Sally.

Il était, bien sûr, parfaitement capable d’écouter une conversation _et_ de simultanément regarder une image. Il pouvait même être capable de mâcher du chewing-gum sans se surmener. Il refoula le désir intense d’articuler ce dernier commentaire et posa l’image sur le comptoir avant de regarder ostensiblement Sally dans les yeux, penchant légèrement son menton sur le côté.

_ Bien, fit le docteur Moore en brandissant une feuille de papier. Il y a là une liste des cours de préparation à l’accouchement proposés par l’hôpital. Ce n’est pas nécessaire, bien sûr, mais je recommande leur suivi.

Sally prit le document, le regardant un moment avant de lever les yeux sur Sherlock.

_ J’avais prévu de laisser Alice me coacher, mais est-ce que c’est quelque chose que…

_ Étant donné que vous serez celle à accoucher, je pense que c’est une décision qui vous revient, répondit Sherlock.

Il réfléchit un moment et ajouta :

_ Je veux être présent à l’accouchement. Devrais-je prendre le rôle de coach pour ça ?

_ Pas nécessairement, lui assura le docteur Moore. Mais les cours vous aideront à être préparé sur ce à quoi vous attendre dans la salle d’accouchement.

Sherlock grogna. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que c’était d’être enfermé dans une pièce avec dix autres couples travaillant sur le _lien_ ou la communication, le tout avec une bande-son de nappes synthétiques superposé à des bruits de vagues et de chants de baleines. Il ferait ses propres recherches. Peut-être même achèterait-il un paquet de chewing-gum pour l’occasion. _Oublie pour le moment_ , pensa-t-il, sans réaliser qu’il avait ponctué ce sentiment d’un geste de la main.

_ Je préfère avoir mon cerveau extrait par le nez avec un crochet plutôt que pourri par des imbécillités new age, tout du long cerné par l’heureux en ménage et le particulièrement vacant, affirma-t-il à voix haute avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Le docteur Moore parut consternée, et Sally sembla prête à le tuer. Sherlock comprit qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que marche arrière.

_ A moins que vous ne voudriez _plutôt_ que je…

_ Non, répondit rapidement Sally. Ça ira comme ça.

Sherlock en soupira presque de soulagement.

La praticienne termina avec l’assurance que tout se déroulait en douceur, et ils s’arrêtèrent brièvement à l’accueil pour confirmer la date et l’heure du prochain rendez-vous.

Dans l’ascenseur, Sally se tourna vers lui.

_ Écoutez, euh… Vous avez du temps pour un café ?

Sherlock accepta, et ils prirent la direction du Costa en haut de la rue. Il commanda un café pour lui et un thé pour Sally – un genre de mélange d’herbes qui sentait horriblement les fruits. Il posa les tasses sur la table que Sally avait choisie et prit un siège.

_ Il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez parler ? Demanda-t-il après qu’ils soient restés assis en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

_ Oui, répondit Sally. J’ai, euh… J’ai eu rendez-vous avec un avocat la semaine dernière.

Sherlock reporta immédiatement toute son attention sur Sally. Il savait exactement ce que cette rencontre pouvait vouloir dire pour lui.

_ Notre… situation, continua-t-elle, n’est pas si rare, mais l’une des autres mères célibataire au travail m’a suggéré d’y aller, et…

_ La garde de l’enfant.

_ Oui, confirma Sally, jouant un peu avec le sachet en papier entre ses doigts.

Sherlock n’avait pas soulevé le sujet de la possible mutation de Sally dans le Yorkshire dans la conversation, ne voulant pas contrarier l’équilibre précaire de son alliance renouée avec elle. Son temps d’absence lui donnait très peu d’influence, et il était parfaitement conscient qu’il allait devoir avancer doucement. C’était odieux, faire autant attention et marcher autant sur des œufs. Cependant, si Sally avait effectivement l’intention de déménager de l’autre côté du pays, cela pourrait bien l’affecter lui et tout arrangement sur la garde sur lequel ils pourraient se mettre d’accord.

Il prit une gorgée de café, cherchant le moyen d’amener le sujet sans mettre Sally en colère. Il savait que l’affaire du Yorkshire n’était pas une information qu’il avait le droit de savoir. A en juger par leur dispute concernant l’argent, il savait que Sally n’aimait pas quand il acquérait des informations à son sujet d’une tierce personne. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Je suppose que vos décisions dépendront de vos plans.

Sally fronça les sourcils, ses yeux rétrécissant.

_ Oh, mon Dieu. Vous savez, pas vrai ?

_ Je sais quoi ? Se contenta de demander Sherlock en levant les sourcils, sirotant son café.

_ Lestrade vous a dit que j’avais rempli une demande pour une possible mutation au Yorkshire ?

_ Non, répondit rapidement Sherlock (pas exactement un mensonge, parce que techniquement, ce n’était pas Lestrade). Vous le ferez ? Muter dans le Yorkshire ?

Sa voix était plus sèche qu’il n’aurait voulu, mais il avait attendu des lustres que le sujet tombât, et il voulait des réponses.

_ Et si c’était le cas ? Demanda Sally, les mains sur sa tasse, la tête penchée dans ce qui était clairement un défi.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua honnêtement Sherlock.

Déplacerait-il son affaire pour être plus proche ? John se joindrait-il à lui ? John _voudrait-il_ se joindre à lui, s’il devait en venir là ? Puis il réalisa que c’était pas juste lui qui faisait face à une imminente paternité. Il tourna la tasse de café sur sa soucoupe, écoutant le raclement de la céramique. Il détestait ça, ne pas être capable de dire ce qu’il voulait. C’était étouffant. Il ne voulait _pas_ vivre dans le Yorkshire. Qui le _voudrait_? Puis il repensa à sa mère, brillante mathématicienne, abandonnant une prometteuse carrière pour se concentrer sur l’éducation de ses enfants. Il prit cette pensée et l’avala avec une gorgée amère de café. Il décida de renvoyer cette balle à Sally :

_ C’est là votre plan ?

Sally sembla peinée. Elle frotta le devant de son ventre, un geste qu’elle faisait maintenant fréquemment. Cela rappelait bizarrement à Sherlock la raison pour laquelle il était même assis là, la raison pour laquelle il se donnait la peine de faire preuve de _tact_.

_ J’y ai beaucoup pensé. J’ai reçu une offre, à commencer quand mon congé maternité sera fini. Je passerais lieutenant.

Sherlock sentit sa tête se vider de toute pensée. C’était une offre solide, trop bonne pour la laisser filer. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café. Il la regarda sans rien dire.

Sally s’éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard, un peu mal à l’aise.

_ Mais, toute ma vie est ici. Londres est ma maison, elle l’a toujours été. C’est dur de penser à partir.

Sherlock laissa échapper une exclamation appréciative. Il ne pouvait pas être plus d’accord. Il resta silencieux.

Elle secoua la tête, regardant son thé comme s’il contenait toutes les réponses.

_ Si je reste ici… Je ne sais pas.

_ Sally, dit alors Sherlock, se penchant légèrement. Je serai là, impliqué.

_ Sherlock, le contra-t-elle, semblant fatiguée. Se montrer à un rendez-vous médical hebdomadaire est… Eh bien, c’est un peu plus d’une heure de votre journée, pas vrai ? Alors que ça – être parent – c’est non stop, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et dans le Yorkshire, j’aurai ma sœur, et elle a des tas de contacts avec d’autres mères, et c’est une opportunité de carrière difficile à laisser passer. Si je reste, je dois être absolument certaine que vous…

Sherlock prit une seconde pour se détester pour sa lâcheté, peu importait ce que ça lui coûtait maintenant. Il prit une inspiration.

_ Je serai là, affirma-t-il, hochant lentement la tête.

Il sentit son visage se crisper.

_ Et si vous deviez décider de déménager, je suppose que j’aurais à parler à John et discuter avec lui ce que nous ferions. Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse définitive maintenant.

_ Attendez, l’interrompit brusquement Sally, _Watson_? Alors vous deux vous êtes…

Sherlock roula des yeux.

_ Évidemment.

Cela brisa suffisamment la glace pour permettre à Sally de rire légèrement.

_ Je suppose que oui. Hopkins me doit vingt balles.

Sherlock rit à son tour, avant de poursuivre avec sérieux :

_ J’en veux la moitié.

_ Des vingt balles ? Demanda Sally.

_ De la garde.

Et, même tel qu’il le disait, il savait à quel point il le pensait. Il n’accepterait pas moins.

_ D’accord.

_ Bien sûr, je comprends qu’avec un nouveau-né, ce sera difficile, et je suis absolument prêt à faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour notre fille. Mais oui, j’en veux la moitié. Je serai disponible pour vous, pour elle, à tout moment, mais les avocats aiment bien leurs papiers officiels et leurs chiffres et leurs signatures en bas de page. Si c’est votre décision de muter, alors… j’en veux toujours la moitié.

Sally soupira profondément.

_ D’accord, accepta-t-elle calmement. D’accord. Peut-être devrions-nous voir l’avocat ensemble.

_ Entendu.

_ Je vous ferai savoir quand j’aurai pris le rendez-vous.

Ceci réglé, ils sirotèrent leurs boissons, parlant de la météo détraquée jusqu’à ce que Sherlock crût qu’il allait littéralement exploser. Ce fut un soulagement quand les tasses furent finalement vides, mais quand ils retournèrent dans la rue, ils commencèrent à marcher dans la même direction. Sally, avec un petit coup de chance, le salua à une station de métro alors que Sherlock continuait son chemin vers Baker Street dans le chaud soleil de mai.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Quand John revint de sa journée à la clinique, Sherlock était les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil, les doigts joints à son menton. Il avait dû rester assis pendant un bon moment parce que la pièce était sombre en ce début de soirée, les rayons inclinés du soleil passant par la fenêtre pour créer des ombres affûtées. John alluma la lampe et traversa la pièce pour poser sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock.

_ Bonsoir, salua-t-il quand Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

Le coin de la bouche de Sherlock se redressa.

_ Désolé. Je réfléchissais.

Il attrapa le poignet de John et glissa sa main dans la sienne. John lui en caressa le dos du pouce.

_ Je vois ça. Nouvelle affaire ?

_ Non, répondit Sherlock.

_ D’accord, accepta John.

Sherlock lui tira un peu sur le bras et l’attira vers sa chaise. John s’assit, pressant la main de Sherlock avant de la laisser tomber.

_ Tout va bien ?

Sherlock prit une inspiration.

_ Sally et moi avons pris un café après le rendez-vous d’aujourd’hui. Elle a parlé du Yorkshire.

John hocha la tête. Lui et Sherlock en avaient déjà discuté pendant la visite de ses parents. À cette époque, John avait suggéré que Sherlock en parlât simplement avec Sally. Mais Sherlock avait été si fermé avec ses pensées sur la grossesse, réticent à dire quelque chose même à John. Même alors qu’il recommençait à reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, prenant de vraies affaires avec Lestrade, rencontrant Sally pour les rendez-vous, il semblait toujours à-moitié là, comme s’il faisait simplement semblant. John savait que Sherlock n’avait fait (ne faisait même maintenant) que se protéger de la possibilité d’une séparation. Sherlock avait horreur, dans ses meilleurs moments, de renoncer au contrôle ou de respecter les limites personnelles. Le fait qu’il avait essayé aussi fort de donner à Sally de l’espace et de la laisser dicter les règles montrait à John à quel point la paternité était devenue importante pour lui. John donna à Sherlock le sourire le plus large qu’il put, espérant rendre ce qui allait suivre un peu plus facile.

_ Elle a dit ne pas être entièrement sûre de vouloir quitter Londres, mais cette mutation… est une bonne opportunité pour elle. Elle a également abordé le sujet de la garde. Je lui ai dit que j’en voulais la moitié. Officiellement.

_ C’est censé, estima John, secrètement enchanté que Sherlock reprenait une place auprès de Sally qui lui permettait d’affirmer ce qu’il voulait. Elle était d’accord avec ça ?

_ En fait, oui. Mais… elle m’a demandé quelle place je voulais dans tout cela si elle déménageait.

John se pencha un peu.

_ Et ?

_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais parler avec toi sur…

Sherlock s’interrompit, saisi par une étrange frustration que John ne lui avait pas vue depuis décembre.

_ Eh bien, ce que nous ferions si elle devait déménager. Nous déménagerions aussi. Tu voudrais… Tu le voudrais ? Y aller avec moi ? Parce que je ne vois pas la garde alternée fonctionner pour qui que ce soit si je vis à Londres.

John laissa échapper un petit rire, plus un souffle qu’un véritable rire. Il se pencha pour poser ses mains sur les genoux de Sherlock.

_ Bien sûr, affirma-t-il en pressant un peu. Bien sûr que je voudrai rester avec toi. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire dans le Yorkshire, mais…

Les yeux de Sherlock se relevèrent de surprise. John était stupéfait que même après tout ce temps, il avait toujours des doutes.

_ Sherlock, le rassura-t-il

Il tendit les mains pour faire Sherlock se lever avec lui, puis les glissa de chaque côté de son cou alors que Sherlock posait les siennes sur sa taille.

_ Écoute-moi, maintenant. J’aurai _toujours_ envie d’être là où tu es.

Et c’était vrai. Il ne savait que trop bien ce à quoi Londres, ce à quoi cette _vie_ , ressemblait sans Sherlock dans le tableau. Sa vie, toutes les parties qui valaient quelque chose, était la vie qu’il avait construite avec Sherlock.

Quand Sherlock l’embrassa, John l’embrassa en retour, laissant la pression de ses lèvres et le mélange de leurs souffles être les mots de soulagement et de gratitude qu’il ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu’articuler. Il pensait vraiment tout cela, et Sherlock ne parlait que tout aussi clairement. Ce baiser était à la fois une promesse et son scellé.

_ Qu’allons-nous faire pour le dîner, alors ? Demanda John quand ils se séparèrent, parce que qu’il y avait-il d’autre à dire ?

Il avait toujours ses mains posées sur la nuque de Sherlock, il sentait toujours les pouces de Sherlock caressant sa taille jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent un rapide tapotement.

_ Des sushis.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. Son téléphone sonnait. Il entendit John grogner de l’autre côté du lit, sentit le lent mouvement d’une main le long de son dos alors qu’il tendait la sienne vers la table de nuit.

_ Allô ? Répondit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

_ Bon sang, jura John d’une voix étouffée derrière ses mains alors qu’il se frottait le visage.

Sherlock posa une main sur sa cuisse.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

Il était deux heures du matin.

La voix de Lestrade s’éleva au bout du fil :

_ Désolé de vous réveiller, s’excusa-t-il, mais vous vous souvenez de cette affaire que vous avez refusée avec le meurtrier d’étudiants universitaires ? Eh bien un nouveau corps vient de faire surface. Vous viendrez ?

Sherlock évacua le sommeil de sa gorge.

_ Où ça ? Demanda-t-il en s’asseyant dans le lit.

Il écouta Lestrade lui donner l’adresse.

_ Donnez-nous une demi-heure, lui dit-il et Lestrade raccrocha.

_ Une enquête ? Demanda John en s’asseyant à son tour.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il avait une empreinte de l’oreiller sur la joue.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

_ Le meurtrier d’étudiants universitaires.

Son sourire était large, et il échoua à camoufler un éclat de rire.

_ J’ai attendu des lustres pour que celui-là se manifeste !

John tira ses jambes hors du lit avec un soupir.

_ C’est reparti pour un tour, dit-il avec un peu de résignation, bien que passant déjà son t-shirt et marchant vers l’armoire.

Sherlock regarda les lignes de son dos, les muscles se mouvant alors qu’il prenait une chemise et un pull, se penchait pour un jeans. John n’était grincheux que parce qu’il avait besoin d’un café. Sherlock s’élança presque à la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire en route.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passaient sous le cordon bleu qui cernait la scène de crime. Lestrade vint immédiatement à leur rencontre, Sally juste derrière lui. Elle se tenait le bas du dos d’une main, et Sherlock remarqua les poches sous ses yeux.

_ Attendez… Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ? Demanda brusquement Sherlock en se tournant vers Lestrade. Vous avez fait venir une femme enceinte de huit mois à une scène de crime à deux heures du matin ?

Lestrade se pinça la voûte du nez.

_ Sherlock…, commença-t-il.

La voix de Donovan s’éleva :

_ C’est mon enquête ! Je suis dessus depuis le début. Bien sûr qu’il m’a appelée, je lui aurais botté le cul s’il ne l’avait pas fait.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Heureuse de voir que vous avez décidé de nous honorer de votre présence sur celle-là.

Lestrade sourit un peu.

_ Bien, dit-il. Par ici.

Il les mena jusqu’à une bâche tendue pour protéger la scène de crime de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber sans interruption depuis que le soleil s’était couché.

_ Notre équipe a pratiquement fini. J’ai suspendu le moindre nettoyage avant que vous n’ayez jeté un œil. La victime correspond à la description de Carrie Walthrop, déclarée disparue il y a deux jours. Nous avons été appelés par un chauffeur de taxi qui l’a remarquée en passant en voiture.

Sherlock commença à examiner le corps en écoutant Lestrade lister les éléments de l’enquête – c’était le quatrième étudiant mort depuis février, tous des jeunes filles. Elle avait disparu trois jours avant de réapparaître dans la soirée. Sherlock remarqua que sa mort remontait clairement à quelques heures, le meurtrier devait donc l’avoir gardée quelque part. Sa gorge était tranchée de la même manière que les autres victimes, vidée de son sang avant d’être amenée ici. Pas une goutte de sang sur les vêtements (pourquoi s’embêter à les rhabiller ?), le corps ostensiblement placé, la tête rejetée en arrière pour exposer la blessure, les bras et les jambes écartées. Si les vêtements ne lui appartenaient effectivement pas, ils n’étaient pas incongrus pour son âge : veste, jeans, t-shirt.

_ Les autres victimes étaient blondes, aussi ? Demanda Sherlock.

Il se pencha pour regarder la blessure à la carotide de plus près. Ç’avait été fait avec une lame très tranchante – rasoir ou scalpel ou assimilé.

Lestrade confirma que oui, toutes les victimes avaient été blondes, taille et poids similaires.

_ John, dis-moi ce que tu vois.

John s’accroupit à-côté de lui. Il se stabilisa en posant une main sur le dos de Sherlock, et toute l’attention de Sherlock quitta momentanément le corps devant lui pour se concentrer sur le contact. John interrompit ses pensées en se mettant au travail. Sherlock se tourna vers lui, mais John se penchait déjà pour jeter un œil à la blessure, apparemment inconscient d’avoir fait quelque chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire.

_ Tu as ta loupe ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Sherlock hocha la tête et prit l’objet dans sa poche, le tendant à John. Il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts caresser les siens quand il prit la loupe. Encore, le contact vint et partit en un instant, mais il était automatique et familier, aussi confortable et chaleureux qu’un mug de thé mis dans la paume de sa main alors qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il en voulait un.

_ Merci, le remercia John en ouvrant la loupe pour regarder de nouveau la blessure.

Sherlock l’entendit souffler par le nez alors qu’il se déplaçait un peu sur le côté et se penchait plus près.

_ Eh bien, quiconque a fait ça s’y connaît en anatomie. C’est presque chirurgical et très net.

John avait raison. C’était une coupure _très_ propre.

_ Comment sont ressortis les tests toxicologiques des autres victimes ? Demanda Sherlock, se redressant et se retournant pour voir qui était le légiste. Elles doivent avoir été droguées, gardées sous sédatif quand elles étaient retenues prisonnières. Une coupure aussi nette ne serait possible que sous sédatif. Les gens se laissent rarement trancher la gorge sans se débattre.

Bien sûr, c’était Anderson. Il croisa brièvement son regard, quelque chose comme de la colère brillant dans ses yeux, mais il se ressaisit visiblement, secouant la tête et se raclant la gorge. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dossier dans ses mains alors qu’il parlait :

_ Oui. Assez de kétamine pour assommer un cheval. Dans chacune d’entre elles. J’imagine que ce sera pareil pour elle. Nous devrions le savoir dans quelques heures.

Sherlock se tourna de nouveau vers le corps. Il émit un petit son d’appréciation, se tapotant le menton d’un doigt. Il avait besoin de plus de données.

_ Sherlock, fit John, attirant son attention.

John avait précautionneusement relevé la manche de la veste pour jeter un œil plus approfondi aux poignets de la victime. Il les tâtait du bout d’un doigt ganté de latex, le frottant contre son pouce comme un test.

_ Regarde ça. Elle a des marques, là, mais regarde : c’est collant. Adhésif ?

Sherlock s’accroupit à nouveau, penchant la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Effectivement, il y avait des marques de ligature, cependant à peine visible. Cela confirmait que la victime s’était très peu défendue. Il regarda la peau sous ses yeux et jeta un œil à sa langue : également des signes de début de déshydratation.

_ Donc il les garde ligotées et sous sédatif, mais où ? Demanda Sherlock à personne en particulier.

Il prit une inspiration et se tourna immédiatement vers Lestrade.

_ J’aurai besoin de voir les autres dossiers de l’enquête.

Il avait besoin de comprendre le schéma, trouver l’erreur qui les mènerait au tueur. Il ne pouvait rien avec le peu d’éléments dont il disposait.

_ Entendu, répondit Lestrade, mais vous allez devoir passer au yard les récupérer vous-même.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à saisir quelque chose dessus.

_ Les copies devraient être prêtes dans la matinée.

_ C’est le matin, lui rappela Sherlock.

_ Alors plus tard, j’espère avant le déjeuner. Pour le moment, nous devons rapporter le corps à Molly pour obtenir une identité.

Il fit un geste de la main, comme une cercle, et deux techniciens commencèrent à soulever le corps sur un brancard, Anderson étendit un drap sur elle et ils la chargèrent dans le camion.

Lestrade soupira, se tournant vers Sally.

_ Vous rentrez chez vous pour le moment. Nous pourrons aller ensemble à la maison des Walthrop dans quelques heures, faire venir les parents pour une confirmation.

Sally hocha la tête, l’air grave. Elle passa une main sur son ventre pendant un moment, décrivant de lents cercles. Soudain, son air changea. Elle souriait presque.

_ Quoi ? Voulut savoir Sherlock.

_ Elle est réveillée, répondit Sally. Elle donne des coups de pieds.

Sherlock n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’expression que son visage avait, mais quelque chose fit s’approcher Sally et le prendre par le poignet. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il hocha la tête. Elle posa sa main sur le côté de son ventre. Pendant un moment, c’est plutôt bizarre. Le ventre gonflé de Sally ne ressemblait pas à ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Ça ne bougeait pas sous ses doigts comme le faisait la graisse, mais ce n’était pas aussi dur que la peau qui recouvrait les muscles. Il n’y avait aucun mouvement. Il commença à retirer sa main, mais Sally la garda en place.

_ Donnez-lui juste une seconde, souffla Sally avec une patience inhabituelle dans la voix.

Sherlock leva les sourcils.

Puis il le sentit. C’était si clair. Juste sous sa paume, quelque chose poussa, bougeant d’un côté à l’autre. C’était plus qu’étrange. C’était plus que beau. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que ça pouvait être du côté de Sally.

_ Ça fait mal ? Demanda Sherlock.

_ Non, répondit-elle. Pas vraiment. Je m’y habitue. Elle est beaucoup plus active, maintenant, et elle devient tellement grosse que je peux le sentir quand elle ne fait que bouger la main ou autre chose. Elle a eu le hoquet l’autre jour. C’était vraiment _bizarre_.

Il y avait tant sur la grossesse que Sherlock avait lu et appris, et la plupart du temps, il était très heureux de ne pas avoir à la subir lui-même. Cela semblait entièrement déplaisant. Mais pour le moment, il réalisait que Sally connaissait son enfant comme il ne la connaîtrait jamais, connaissait la sensation de ses mouvements dans son corps, avait expérimenté ses changements d’humeur, ses manies, sa personnalité. Fascinant. Sherlock devait admettre ressentir un peu de jalousie.

Le mouvement sous le ventre de Sally bougea un peu sur le côté, et Sherlock le suivit pendant un moment, cherchant à le sentir sous ses doigts plutôt que sous sa paume. Il retira sa main à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment.

_ Remarquable, fut tout ce qu’il put dire.

Sally baissa les yeux sur son ventre et sourit à nouveau.

_ Elle l’est vraiment.

John s’approcha alors.

_ Tout va bien, Sally ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Tout va bien.

John se tourna vers Sherlock, clairement épuisé.

_ Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? J’ai besoin de dormir un peu. Je ne travaille pas à la clinique, aujourd’hui, comme ça je pourrai aller avec toi chercher le dossier plus tard. Je viens juste d’appeler un taxi pour venir nous chercher sur la grande rue.

_ J’avais oublié que vous faisiez ça, sourit-elle à John, jouer les docteurs.

Le sourire de John était amical, mais si pas entièrement chaleureux.

_ C’est vrai, oui.

Sally hocha bizarrement la tête, ne sachant de toute évidence plus quoi dire.

_ Au revoir, Sally, salua Sherlock en posant une main sur l’épaule de John. Nous vous reverrons dans quelques heures.

_ Au revoir, répondit Sally.

La main de John se posa dans le bas du dos de Sherlock pendant un moment alors qu’ils se tournaient pour partir. Même après l’avoir laissée tomber, il laissa leurs mains se frôler alors qu’ils marchaient ensemble pour attraper le taxi qui les ramena chez eux.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boum! Me revoilu! Désolée de vous avoir posé un lapin la semaine dernière, mais j'étais vraiment trop débordée... Pardooooooooooonnnn! *se ratatine devant son ordinateur*
> 
> Non, il n'y aura pas double chapitre pour la peine.
> 
> Oui, message d'alerte pour mentions de suicide. Avec scène de violence impliquant Sally vers la fin. Juste pour celles qui voudraient prendre leurs précautions.

 

 

**Chapitre 10**

 

 

John se réveilla au son de son alerte messagerie. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, le radieux soleil de la mi-mai passant par la fenêtre. Il était resté endormi plus longtemps qu’il ne le prévoyait. L’absence de Sherlock à ses côtés fit comprendre à John que même s’il avait convaincu son insensé partenaire de venir au lit avec lui, le travail ne l’avait pas laissé y rester très longtemps.

Le temps que John sortît de sa somnolence, l’écran était redevenu noir. Il appuya sur le bouton d’accueil. Le message était là :

«  _A Scotland Yard. Besoin de données sur le profil de tous les décès correspondant, pas juste des meurtres. SH_  »

John se demanda combien de temps Sherlock avait passé à scruter le collage au-dessus de leur sofa, presque l’intégralité du mur couvert de photos de scènes de crime, plans, notes, et autres données diverses que Sherlock trouvait utiles. Il avait reçu de Lestrade les dossiers des autres victimes tôt la veille, et le reste de la journée avait été passé à pied, parlant à des proches et amis en divers stades de deuil. Cela s’était trouvé être beaucoup de démarches pour peu de résultats, et s’il était revenu à l’appartement épuisé, Sherlock avait les nerfs à vif.

John s’était occupé alors que Sherlock travaillait, faisant le linge et le ménage juste pour s’occuper les mains pendant que Sherlock fixait et fixait les données. A près de deux heures du matin, John avait découvert qu’il voyait double et avait alors réalisé que ça avait été une longue journée pour lui, Sherlock n’avait plus dormi depuis qu’il avait été réveillé aux aurores par Lestrade deux nuits auparavant. La dernière fois que l’un d’entre eux avait eu une vraie nuit de sommeil remontait à trois jours.

John avait trouvé Sherlock qui marmonnait au mur, griffonnant une note là sur le plan. Ensuite, il avait grogné et jeté son stylo à-travers la pièce.

_ Sherlock, s’était avancé John, venant derrière lui.

Quand John avait posé une main sur son épaule, Sherlock avait sursauté, comme effrayé.

_ Eh, du calme.

John avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, lesquels avaient commencé à friser, partant en boucles bizarres après des heures passées avec Sherlock tirant dessus.

Sherlock s’était alors tourné vers lui, et John avait pu voir le blanc de ses yeux traversé de violentes veines rouges, les cernes presque de la couleur d’ecchymoses. Seigneur.

_ Il n’y a aucun lien, avait ragé Sherlock, sonnant à la fois frustré et vaincu. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas faire la moindre erreur ? Les tueurs en série font toujours une erreur.

John avait pris la main de Sherlock, passant son pouce sur le dos, presque comme pour calmer un enfant en colère.

_ Écoute, l’avait-il rassuré, tu y arriveras. Mais pas avec quoi, deux heures de sommeil en trois jours ? Ton cerveau a besoin de se reposer. Allons nous coucher.

_ Je _travaille_ , John, avait brusquement répondu Sherlock, arrachant sa main de celle de John.

_ Je le sais, avait dit John sans reculer. Et le travail sera toujours là demain matin. Viens te coucher.

Sherlock avait regardé le mur, puis John, débattant clairement. Au final, il avait soupiré et plié, suivant John qui menait le chemin vers la chambre. Ils avaient accompli leur routine du soir rapidement et sans agitation, et ça n’avait été que quelques instants après que John se fût mis au lit que Sherlock s’était pelotonné contre lui, presque instantanément endormi.

Maintenant, John déverrouilla son portable et appuya sur l’icône de messagerie pour répondre. Il n’avait même pas saisi le premier mot que l’alerte sonna à nouveau la réception d’un autre message de Sherlock. C’était une adresse à Camden. «  _Rejoins-moi là-bas dans une heure. SH_  »

Sherlock l’attendait déjà quand il arriva.

_ Il y a eu deux décès correspondant au profil dans l’année précédant la première victime répertoriée. L’un d’entre eux était un accident de voiture et est donc sans importance. Mais ceci est l’appartement de Tom Perry, petit ami de longue date de Grace Lindsey qui s’est suicidée il y a environs six mois. A ce moment, ils vivaient ensemble dans un appartement à quatre rues d’ici.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que celui-ci est lié ? Demanda John.

_ Il peut ne pas l’être, mais c’est tout ce que j’ai pour le moment. Perry l’a retrouvée dans la baignoire, exsangue. Un coup de rasoir aux poignets.

John sentit ses lèvres se presser ensemble alors qu’il hochait la tête d’un air sévère. Sherlock pressa la sonnette. Après quelques secondes d’attente, on répondit.

_ Ouais ? Fit une voix qui semblait minuscule et très loin.

_ Oui, bonjour, salua Sherlock qui s’agitait sur ses pieds dans un pantomime d’affabilité, et John roula des yeux. Je cherche Tom Perry. Est-il ici ?

_ Euh, ouais. Montez, répondit la voix.

Il y eut une pause silencieuse, puis le brusque _clic_ de la porte d’entrée déverrouillée. Sherlock monta rapidement les escaliers, et John dut monter quatre à quatre pour suivre. Sherlock toqua quand ils parvinrent à la porte de l’appartement.

Elle fut ouverte par un jeune dans le début de sa vingtaine, menu et aux cheveux hirsutes. Il était sobrement vêtu d’un jean et d’un t-shirt rouge délavé.

_ Putain de merde, jura le garçon en regardant Sherlock sérieusement. Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ! Ce détective. Vous devez être John Watson. Je lis votre blog !

Sherlock sembla suffisamment surpris pour secouer un peu la tête, mais ce fut juste un moment. John le regarda travailler son expression en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire amical.

_ Oui, lui confirma Sherlock. Vous êtes Tom Perry ?

_ Ouais, c’est moi.

Perry ouvrit grand la porte, et Sherlock et John entrèrent. L’appartement était plus ordonné que ce à quoi John se serait attendu venant d’un garçon de l’âge de Perry. Il n’y avait pas de bouteilles de bières vides ou de boîtes de plats à emporter. Il était clairement en train d’étudier, les ouvrages médicaux éparpillés autour du canapé en une nette demi-lune, mélangés avec des fiches cartonnées et des notes de lecture.

_ Vous étudiez pour être médecin ? Demanda John.

_ Ouais. Je passe les examens dans un mois. Désolé pour le bazar.

Il ramassa quelques livres et les empila sur un coin de la table.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Grace Lindsey ? Demanda Sherlock, visage figé, entièrement professionnel.

_ Grace ? Tom répéta.

Son expression passa du simple intérêt au deuil en un instant. John connaissait bien ce regard. Il le sentait sur son propre visage chaque fois que quelqu’un lui parlait de Sherlock quand… John s’éclaircit la gorge pour se tirer de cette ligne de pensée, de retour dans le présent.

_ Oui, répondit John, regardant Sherlock avec assez de sévérité pour que Sherlock battît en retraite. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais nous enquêtons sur des décès similaires à celui de Grace, et voudrions connaître, si vous êtes d’accord, quelques détails qui pourraient nous aider sur une enquête en cours.

Perry prit une grande inspiration et s’assit sur son canapé. Il laissa échapper un souffle et tendit la main sur les deux chaises dans le salon. Sherlock et John s’assirent.

_ Désolé, s’excusa Perry. C’est juste que… Certains jours, j’ai vraiment l’impression d’aller de l’avant, comme si je laissais tout ça derrière moi, mais… Grace et moi… Je pensais que nous allions nous marier. Et puis elle… s’est tuée.

_ Je sais que c’est dur, commença John.

Mais avant qu’il ne pût dire le reste de sa phrase, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Un autre homme, à peu près du même âge, entra en portant un vélo. Il était un peu plus grand que Perry, ses courts cheveux bruns en pointes luisantes sur sa tête. Il posa son vélo contre le mur à-côté de la porte, et quand il leva les yeux, son expression était confuse.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à Perry, son regard allant de Sherlock à John.

_ Euh, ouais, répondit Perry. C’est Sherlock Holmes et John Watson… Ils sont là pour poser des questions sur la mort de Grace.

Sherlock et John se levèrent, et le garçon leur tendit sa main.

_ Grant Bowen, se présenta-t-il.

John lui serra la main le premier, Sherlock ensuite.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Grace, alors ? S’enquit Bowen.

_ Voilà, commença John. Nous travaillons avec Scotland Yard sur des morts similaires à celle de Grace, et nous questionnons quelques personnes dans le but d’aider pour cette enquête.

John garda ses propos ambigus, espérant obtenir des détails plutôt qu’effrayer tout le monde.

_ Nous venions juste de demander à Tom au sujet de Grace. Nous essayons d’avoir une plus grande vue sur ce qui s’est passé, pourquoi elle…

Il laissa sa propre voix mourir. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis que Sherlock avait sauté de ce bâtiment, si longtemps depuis qu’il avait eu les réponses qu’il voulait, _si longtemps_ … Mais dire ces mots à voix haute était comme du sel sur sa propre plaie. Il détestait titiller la blessure plus fraîche de quelqu’un d’autre.

_ Le truc c’est que…, raconta Perry depuis sa place sur le canapé alors que Bowen prenait place à-côté de lui. Grace et moi on venait juste d’avoir une grosse engueulade. Elle allait voir ailleurs. Je venais juste de découvrir qu’elle avait couché avec un mec de son groupe de théâtre. Elle a dit que c’était une erreur, et elle a pleuré, et j’ai pleuré, et je lui ai dit de prendre ses affaires et de partir, que je voulais qu’elle soit partie avant le lendemain matin.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot, et Bowen lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, vieux. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Ce n’était pas ta faute.

Perry pleurait sincèrement, maintenant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec les paumes de ses mains et leva les yeux sur John.

_ Quand je suis revenu le matin suivant, j’avais les boules parce qu’elles n’avait rien déménagé du tout. J’ai crié son nom, mais elle n’a pas répondu. Alors j’ai appelé sur son portable et je l’ai entendu sonner dans la chambre, mais elle n’y était pas. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée.

Perry s’interrompit à nouveau pour prendre quelques bouffées d’air, et Bowen lui pressa l’épaule. John tourna les yeux vers Sherlock qui les fixait sans mot dire.

_ Continuez, l’incita Sherlock qui, après un regard de John, adoucit son propos en ajoutant : S’il vous plaît.

Perry renifla, essuya encore un peu son visage, mais il avait maintenant une traînée de morve en travers la joue.

_ Eh bien, je l’ai encore appelée et j’ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était là… dans la baignoire. Bon Dieu, je… j’étudie pour être médecin, et je sais la quantité de sang contenue dans le corps humain, mais… voir _ça_. C’était comme si la baignoire en était remplie, et elle était si, si pâle, et ses yeux étaient ouverts. Je les vois encore parfois, quand je dors… ces yeux, le sang.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura doucement. Bowen lui caressa le dos, regardant John et Sherlock. Il s’arrêta, donnant à Perry deux petites tapes et retirant sa main, mais gardant son corps presque collé à celui de son ami.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais John secoua la tête comme pour dire «  _laisse-lui une minute, à ce pauvre mec._  »

Et, après un moment, Perry se ressaisit et releva les yeux.

_ C’est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? Je dois vraiment retourner étudier.

_ Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous ici ? Demanda Sherlock.

_ Depuis ce moment-là. Enfin, depuis la nuit où j’ai dit à Grace de prendre ses affaires. Bowen est mon meilleur pote depuis des années, et il a une chambre de libre depuis que son coloc est parti un an à l’étranger. Je pensais me poser là pour une nuit, mais après… je ne pouvais pas revenir dans cet appart’. Bowen a pris mes affaires pour moi, et je suppose que les parents de Grace sont venus pour les siennes. Mais, ouais… Ça a fait un an récemment.

Il tendit la main et donna une tape sur la poitrine de Bowen.

_ Ça doit rendre les études plus faciles, comme vous étudiez tous les deux la médecine, apprécia Sherlock.

Bowen parut confus, mais Perry s’autorisa un sourire.

_ Ça fait bizarre de voir ça en vrai, vous savez. j’ai lu presque tout le blog du docteur Watson, et c’est dur de croire que quelqu’un peu vraiment déduire des petits trucs sur quelqu’un comme ça.

_ Vous êtes tous les deux clairement des étudiants, il n’y a que des ouvrages de médecine, et même plein. Plusieurs exemplaires en double. Facile.

_ Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ? Demanda Bowen. Nous avons une rencontre avec notre groupe d’études ce soir.

_ Non, lui assura Sherlock. Ce sera tout, je pense.

Il marcha vers la porte.

_ Merci de nous avoir consacré votre temps, les remercia John, sachant à quel point ça avait dû être douloureux. Ça n’a pas dû être facile.

_ J’espère que ça va vous aider, dit Perry.

John sourit, hochant la tête alors qu’il prit la sortie après Sherlock. Il espérait que ça allait les aider, aussi.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Le Speedy’s Café était presque vide quand John et Sherlock prirent place à une table dans le fond. C’était ce moment calme de l’après-midi, juste avant que les gens ne commencent à quitter leur travail.

_ Eh bien ? Demanda John en regardant Sherlock glisser deux carrés de sucre dans sa tasse. Tu penses que Perry est notre homme ?

Sherlock eut une moue appréciative, tournant un bâtonnet en bois dans sa tasse.

_ C’est possible.

Il posa au milieu de la table le bâtonnet autour duquel une petite goutte de café vint se rassembler. Sherlock resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Après un moment, il ajouta :

_ Ça doit être une peine terrible… Découvrir que la personne que tu aimes le plus t’a trahi de presque toutes les façons imaginables. L’avoir trouvée comme ça, s’être senti si impuissant.

John attendit que Sherlock croisât son regard, mais ses yeux passèrent à la place du liquide dans sa tasse aux grains de sucre répandus sur la table.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça doit faire à une personne, d’assister à quelque chose comme ça ?

Et à ces mots, Sherlock leva les yeux, le regard chargé de beaucoup plus que les simples faits de l’enquête.

En fait, John y pensait depuis qu’il s’était tenu hors de cet appartement avec Sherlock, ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’identifier à Perry dans une sorte de compréhension silencieuse. John s’éclaircit la gorge, à défaut de savoir quoi dire. Il était peu sûr de savoir quelle conversation ils étaient en train d’avoir.

_ Je suis désolé, John, articula Sherlock, le disant pour lui.

John sentit les muscles de son visage tirer, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait dire si c’était pour sourire ou grimacer ou pour tout autre chose. Il tendit la main et prit Sherlock par le poignet, dut se racler la gorge pour chasser l’émotion qui s’était accumulée là. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure quand il parvint à prononcer :

_ Je t’ai pardonné, Sherlock.

Et il prit soin de croiser le regard de Sherlock avant de continuer :

_ Il y a déjà longtemps.

Il laissa ses doigts se resserrer juste un peu plus.

_ Je sais ce qu’a dû traverser Perry, et c’est… c’est la pire chose… la pire chose. Mais…

_ Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Sherlock. S’il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour r…

_ Non, lui affirma John.

Il ponctua le mot avec une petite pression supplémentaire sous ses doigts. Puis il relâcha un peu, mais ne retira pas sa main.

_ C’est terminé. Tu es là. Tout va bien.

Sherlock laissa échapper un souffle, refermant sa main en un poing sous la prise de John alors qu’il penchait la tête vers la table. Il resta ainsi pendant une minute. John lui avait peut-être pardonné depuis longtemps, mais il semblait que Sherlock avait toujours des difficultés à se pardonner lui-même.

Puis, soudainement, Sherlock redressa la tête.

_ Oh ! Ne put-il que hoqueter.

John connaissait cet air sur son visage dans deux contextes différents. Les deux le faisaient sourire.

_ Oh ! Fit à nouveau Sherlock.

Et ensuite, sans le moindre préambule, il se leva, agrippant le visage de John avant de l’embrasser bruyamment sur la bouche, insouciant du lieu public. C’était un geste abrupt – tout en pression – venu et reparti en une seconde. C’était… nouveau, mais John découvrit que ses orteils s’agitaient de toute façon.

_ Tu es brillant, John !

Il se détourna de la table, abandonnant sa tasse, toujours à-moitié pleine, en filant vers la porte comme une flèche.

_ Viens, j’ai besoin de mon ordinateur !

John avait à peine fermé la porte de l’appartement que les doigts de Sherlock volaient déjà sur son clavier. John vint derrière lui au bureau, regardant les fenêtres que Sherlock avait ouvertes. Il avait divisé l’écran en deux, une moitié était consacrée à la recherche de propriété sur un moteur de recherche qui, John était certain, était interdit d’accès aux civils. La seconde moitié était un plan. Sherlock parcourut et cliqua et lança quelques recherches supplémentaires.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?

Sherlock secoua seulement la tête, comme si parler pouvait le ralentir. Ce qui serait probablement le cas. John s’assit donc et regarda, s’essayant et échouant à comprendre l’information aussi vite que Sherlock la déclamait puis la minimisait pour en faire remonter une autre.

_ Là ! S’exclama Sherlock après environs cinq minutes. Je t’ai eu !

Et ensuite, il bondit de nouveau vers la porte, John cette fois prêt et sur ses talons.

Dans le taxi, John eut finalement l’opportunité de demander :

_ Où allons-nous ? Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

_ Pas Perry, John, lui expliqua Sherlock. C’est Bowen. Forcément lui. Formation médicale – assez en tout cas pour des coupures précises. Et j’ai réalisé que la détresse de Perry au batifolage de sa petite amie et son subséquent suicide _pourrait_ juste être le coup de collier qu’un psychopathe en herbe pourrait avoir besoin pour entamer une série de meurtres, donc, naturellement, je me suis demandé ce qu’il faudrait pour quelqu’un comme moi. Et il s’avère que je me sentirais bien plus meurtrier si quelqu’un t’avait blessé _toi_ plutôt que certaines menaces ou traumatismes qui n’auraient affecté que moi-même. Tu as vu le langage corporel de Bowen à l’appartement ? Il est clairement amoureux de Perry. Et il s’avère que Bowen a loué un petit local de bureau, hypothéqué depuis février. Pourquoi un étudiant en médecine aurait-il besoin d’un local professionnel ?

_ Attends, l’interrompit John. Si Bowen est le tueur, alors il a tué Grace aussi ? Pour l’éloigner du tableau ?

Sherlock pencha légèrement son menton sur le côté avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Possible, mais peu probable. Punir Grace d’avoir blessé Perry en la tuant encore et encore de ses propres mains aurait eu plus de sens pour Bowen.

Il regarda une seconde par la vitre alors que le taxi ralentissait. Le début des heures de pointe.

_ Tu as prévenu Lestrade de ta découverte ?

_ Bien sûr. Lui et Sally nous retrouveront là-bas.

Sherlock posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les index et les majeurs pianotant avec une énergie débordante.

Il fallut encore une autre dizaine de minutes avant que le taxi ne s’arrêtât à l’adresse de l’immeuble de bureaux. La plupart des fenêtres étaient éteintes, les gens qui travaillaient là se trouvant maintenant entassés dans des bus et des trains bondés pour rentrer chez eux. Sherlock monta et redescendit le long du bâtiment avant de faire un pas de côté dans une allée étroite entre deux immeubles, tirant John par le poignet en s’y enfonçant. Il faisait plus sombre là, où le soleil du soir précoce était déjà à un angle suffisant pour accentuer les ombres, scintillant trop fort là où il brillait.

La tête de Sherlock alla de droite à gauche en surveillant les sorties de secours et les accès de service des bureaux.

_ L’adresse indique que l’unité que nous cherchons est un local en rez-de-chaussée, mais il n’y a rien de tel avec vue sur la rue. Il devait probablement servir de zone de stockage pour les autres bureaux… Ah !

Il s’arrêta devant une porte autrefois peinte en vert brillant, mais maintenant si délavée et écaillée, John avait des aperçus de chaque vie précédente qu’elle avait eue – bleu criard, jaune, orange.

_ Pas une porte donnant sur la rue. Intimité contre les yeux curieux et garde le loyer à un prix raisonnable. C’est gagnant-gagnant pour Bowen.

Sherlock sortit ses crochets palpeurs de sa poche.

_ On ne devrait pas attendre Lestrade et Donovan ? Demanda John.

Il ne fut pas surpris que Sherlock l’ignorât, continuant de crocheter la serrure sans un mot. Elle se déverrouilla en quelques instants. Sherlock poussa précautionneusement la porte.

Quelque chose dans l’obscurité de la pièce, plus sombre que la vieille allée fit se redresser John un peu plus, élargir sa position et tenir son corps prêt pour quoi qu’il pouvait se passer. Sherlock se faufila à l’intérieur, et John suivit juste derrière.

_ Pas de fenêtres, chuchota Sherlock qui alluma la lampe torche de son portable, lui faisant balayer la pièce.

Le son de leurs souffles semblait très fort, et John sursauta presque à l’éloquent bruit d’un moteur de réfrigérateur qui se mit en route. Il ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un juron étouffé : « _Merde_. »

La salle se révéla à lui sous l’étroit pinceau de lumière que Sherlock ne gardait pas en place. Il pouvait dire qu’il y avait une rangée de placards le long d’un mur et une cloison sombre, très similaire à celles utilisées dans les open spaces, créant l’illusion d’une avant-salle et d’une arrière-salle.

Sherlock était juste devant lui, s’enfonçant plus loin, quand l’espace fut soudainement inondé de lumière. Ils sursautèrent un peu, se tournant vers l’entrée. John aurait vraiment aimé qu’il eût pensé à emporter son arme.

John cligna des yeux, laissant échapper un souffle alors que Lestrade grommelait :

_ Pouviez pas attendre cinq putain de minutes.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec Sally juste derrière lui.

_ Le trafic est terrible, répondit Sherlock. Qui sait quand vous seriez arrivés.

_ Il existe un truc qu’on appelle un mandat de perquisition, vous savez. Les cours de justice ont tendance à aimer ce genre de choses pendant les procès.

_ Nous étions certains d’avoir entendu quelqu’un appeler à l’aide, intervint John.

Lestrade le fixa d’un regard sévère, et John ravala sa salive mais garda son menton relevé.

_ C’est exact, confirma Sherlock.

Lestrade se contenta de soupirer, mais il entra dans la pièce avec eux, Sally juste derrière. Elle les salua d’un signe de tête.

Dans la lumière, John pouvait voir que l’avant-salle était meublé comme un bureau peu fourni – petit bureau, chaises pliantes bancales. Derrière la cloison, en revanche, se trouvait une luisante table en acier inoxydable qui fit se retourner l’estomac de John.

Sherlock alla au réfrigérateur et l’ouvrit. Il était presque rempli de récipients en plastique proprement alignés et remplis d’un liquide rouge sombre. Sally se détourna.

_ Eh ben merde alors, jura Lestrade.

Sherlock recula pour laisser Lestrade voir le contenu, et il commença à ouvrir les placards qui s’alignaient sous le long comptoir qui courait le long du mur du fond. Le premier ne révéla rien d’autre qu’une fourchette en plastique jauni, avec une dent cassée. Sherlock la replaça où il l’avait trouvée et alla aux portes suivantes. Il tira, mais elles restèrent fermées. Il tira encore.

_ C’est fermé, comprit Donovan.

_ Excellente déduction, Sally, répliqua Sherlock.

Il y avait une petite serrure circulaire en haut de la porte, et Sherlock eut ses crochets palpeurs en main en un rien de temps. Après environs une minute, la chose tourna et la serrure se déverrouilla. Sherlock ouvrit d’abord la porte lentement, puis l’ouvrit ensuite à la volée.

Il y avait une fille dedans, tassée en position fœtale pour pouvoir tenir dans le petit espace. Elle ne bougeait pas. John marcha devant lui, posant deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls. Il était là, mais lent. John laissa échapper un souffle.

_ Sortons-la d’ici, ordonna John. Recule.

Il enroula son bras du mieux qu’il put autour de son torse et sous ses jambes, laissant sa tête blonde lui tomber sur l’épaule alors qu’il la tirait dehors, l’allongeant aussi doucement qu’il put sur le sol.

_ Elle est dans les pommes, probablement droguée comme les autres, diagnostiqua John qui leva les yeux vers Lestrade. Appelez une ambulance immédiatement.

Mais Lestrade était déjà au téléphone, aboyant l’adresse au standardiste à l’autre bout de la ligne. Les poignets de la fille étaient liés avec de l’adhésif, tel qu’ils l’avaient soupçonné pour la dernière victime. Sherlock lui tendit un couteau de poche sans un mot, et John le trancha sans attendre, décollant l’adhésif de la peau de la fille avec autant de soin qu’il put.

_ Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux signalements de disparitions correspondant au profil ? Demanda Sherlock à Sally.

_ Non, répondit-elle. Ça doit juste venir d’arriver. Oh, mon Dieu.

_ Je sors dehors pour attendre l’équipe médicale, annonça Lestrade. Je ne veux pas qu’ils perdent du temps à chercher l’unité.

John écouta le bruit de ses pas disparaître alors qu’il s’éloignait.

Il releva la paupière de la fille. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il pressa ses jointures dans son sternum, et elle eut le réflexe approprié, ce qui était un suffisamment bon signe qui fit soupirer John de soulagement.

_ Brave fille, la complimenta-t-il. C’est bon, on te tient.

Elle était toujours inconsciente, donc tout ce que John pouvait faire en attendant l’ambulance était de rester proche et d’être là si elle devait commencer à vomir ou se convulser.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard entendu, un petit geste du menton vers sa poitrine, lui faisant muettement comprendre qu’il faisait confiance à John pour prendre soin de la fille. Il s’éloigna ensuite pour poursuivre ses recherches. Sally allait et venait dans l’espace, les mains calées dans le creux de ses reins.

Sherlock ouvrit l’avant-dernier placard pour le trouver aussi vide que le premier. Mais sa main était à peine sur la poignée du dernier qu’il s’ouvrit brusquement de l’intérieur.

Bowen surgit comme un chat qui attendait dans un buisson, heurtant Sherlock aux genoux et l’envoyant à terre. John aperçut l’éclat de quelque chose briller dans sa main droite. Sherlock était à-moitié relevé quand Sally se retourna pour bloquer la fuite de Bowen. Bowen réagit sauvagement, la frappant violemment, directement dans le ventre, l’éclat de la lame dans sa main disparaissant dans son flanc. Elle grogna dans un effort de rester debout, mais ses deux mains se relevèrent instantanément pour protéger son estomac.

Sherlock s’était redressé sur ses genoux, et John avait l’impression que chaque geste qu’il faisait était au ralenti alors qu’il essayait de les atteindre. Aucun d’eux ne fut assez rapide. John ne put que regarder alors que Bowen frappa brutalement Sally au visage, l’envoyant volter. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et il y eut un écœurant _clang_. L’estomac de John se décrocha quand le côté de sa tête heurta violemment un coin de la table en métal et qu’elle tomba au sol.

Sherlock hoqueta. «  _Non !_  ». Puis il hurla. «  _NON !_  ». Bowen franchit à peine la cloison dans sa tentative de fuir que Sherlock le saisit par le col. Il tira brusquement d’un coup sec. Bowen bascula en arrière, pivotant.

John se précipita sur Sally, mais tout ce qu’il vit était la lame scintillante dans les mains de Bowen.

_ Sherlock ! Cria-t-il.

Sans le lâcher, Sherlock rejeta son torse en arrière pour éviter le mouvement de la lame, saisissant l’occasion pour faire sauter l’objet des mains de Bowen une fois pour toutes. Sherlock se balança ensuite à son tour, décochant un coup dans la joue de Bowen. Bowen chancela, et Sherlock poussa plus loin son avantage, balayant ses jambes d’un coup de pied bien calculé, puis Bowen s’effondra. Sherlock lui enfonça instantanément un genou dans le dos, épinglant les bras de Bowen dans son dos d’une main alors que l’autre le saisissait par les cheveux et il lui cogna la tête au sol.

John alla vers Sally au moment où il en fut capable, lui tapotant la joue.

_ Sally, l’encouragea-t-il. Sally, regardez-moi.

Elle ne le regarda pas. Merde.

_ Elle va bien ? S’enquit Sherlock.

Bowen se débattait sous son genou.

_ Ferme _la_ , grogna Sherlock.

Bowen obtempéra, étouffant un gémissement quand le genou s’enfonça davantage dans son dos.

Elle avait une blessure sur le côté de son abdomen. John retroussa sa chemise pour mieux voir à quoi il avait affaire. Il semblait que la lame avait manqué tout organe vital, mais ça saignait beaucoup. John fit de son mieux pour enrayer le flux avec sa main tout en examinant le côté de sa tête, une bosse déjà visible juste au-dessus de la tempe.

John sursauta quand quelque chose de doux le heurta en plein visage. La chemise de Sherlock. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Sherlock était nu jusqu’à la taille, son portable contre l’oreille.

_ Utilise ça, lui dit-il avant de parler dans le téléphone : Dites aux ambulanciers de prévoir une place de plus. Sally a été attaquée. Poignardée, battue, blessure possible à la tête. Elle ne répond pas. Nous avons appréhendé Bowen.

Sa voix était régulière, sèche, mais John entendit la fêlure à la fin.

_ Sherlock, lui dit-il.

Mais il n’eut pas la moindre idée de quoi dire après. Il fit donc de son mieux pour croiser son regard. La poitrine de Sherlock était pantelante, et son visage était devenu très pâle.

Sally respirait régulièrement, mais était toujours inconsciente. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était essayer de stopper l’hémorragie, regardant avec impuissance la chemise blanche de Sherlock se teinter de rouge sombre. Le flux semblait ralentir, mais il craignait que ce ne fût que des pensées irréalistes. Il espérait juste que l’ambulance n’était pas loin. Si le trafic en venant ici était horrible, il devait être effroyable maintenant.

L’attente qui suivit était ponctuée de minutes silencieuses et intense. Après environs cinq minutes, les yeux de Sally papillonnèrent. John était juste là avec elle quand ils s’ouvrirent. Elle avala un souffle douloureux, clignant des yeux.

_ Sally, l’appela John et elle tourna péniblement la tête vers lui. Sally, c’est John.

_ Watson ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

Puis son corps tout entier frissonna alors qu’elle revenait toujours plus à elle-même.

_ Fils de pute, jura-t-elle, les mots un peu mal formés. Le bébé ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Elle siffla, commençant clairement à paniquer.

John usa de sa main la plus propre pour caresser sa joue, essayant de garder son attention sur son visage.

_ Sally, Sally…

Une fois qu’elle se fût un peu calmée, ses yeux focalisés sur les siens, il ajouta :

_ Vous avez été inconsciente pendant quelques minutes. Heureux de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous.

Il garda sa voix ferme.

_ Vous avez une blessure par arme blanche à l’abdomen et une vilaine contusion à la tête. N’essayez pas de bouger. L’ambulance est en chemin. Vous devez rester calme, et vous devez rester éveillée. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est le Premier Ministre ?

Elle baissa les yeux là où John pressait la chemise en son milieu.

_ David Cameron, répondit-elle avant de demander en levant la tête vers Sherlock qui maintenait toujours Bowen : C’est la chemise de Sherlock ?

Il devait avoir l’air ridicule, sans chemise et dégingandé, mais le regard dur sur son visage était glacial, chaque muscle tendu, défini.

_ Sally, soupira Sherlock de soulagement. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Ses mots semblaient désespérés, et alors qu’il parlait, son visage passa de terrifiant dans la fureur à positivement vert. Il donnait l’impression qu’il allait bientôt vomir sur Bowen. Ça n’allait pas aider.

_ Sherlock, fit John et levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sherlock qu’il n’avait jamais vu si effrayé. L’ambulance sera bientôt là. Tu dois juste garder ce salaud comme ça jusqu’à ce que Lestrade revienne.

Sherlock répondit en affermissant sa posture, écrasant son genou dans le dos de Bowen. Celui-ci hurla sous la pression.

_ Poche arrière, articula Sally entre ses dents serrées.

_ Quoi ? Demanda John.

_ Menottes. Poche arrière.

_ D’accord, fit John.

Il tortilla sa main sous le derrière de Sally et prit les menottes. Il les jeta à Sherlock qui les attrapa au vol. Il les passa immédiatement aux poignets de Bowen, le redressant sur ses pieds d’un coup sec, le plaquant au mur pour faire bonne mesure. Bowen commença à protester, mais Sherlock le saisit par l’arrière des cheveux. John ne put entendre ce que Sherlock grognait dans son oreille, mais il devinait que ce n’était rien de bon. Bowen se figea, silencieux.

La sirène d’une ambulance commença à se faire entendre, et John assura à Sally que les secours étaient en chemin. Elle hocha la tête, mais son visage se tordit ensuite de douleur. Elle laissa échapper un grave gémissement.

_ Sally ? S’inquiéta John, et Sherlock tourna la tête.

_ Je crois, grimaça Sally en respirant fort, que le travail a commencé. Je viens juste de perdre les eaux.

Et, effectivement, John aperçut le liquide assombrissant le pantalon de Sally, s’étalant en flaque sous elle.

_ Tenez bon, lui dit-il. Les secours arrivent.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, les filles, prévoyez un ou deux mouchoirs, parce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre un passage qui me fait toujours verser ma petite larme.

 

 

**Chapitre 11**

 

 

Sherlock avait porté son tout premier coup quand il avait treize ans. Il avait été acculé par une bande de brutes qui le narguaient sans merci depuis des semaines. Le plus grand du lot lui avait arraché son sac à dos sur le chemin du retour, puis lui avait donné un coup de pied derrière les genoux, riant bruyamment alors qu’il s’effondrait. Il avait rudement atterri sur les pavés, pouvait toujours se souvenir du goût du sang sur sa langue, la sensation des gravillons entre ses dents. Sa vision avait presque été voilée par une sorte de rage primale, et il avait bondi du sol et pivoté sur lui-même, le poing prêt. Il avait atterri sur la joue du garçon avec le satisfaisant son de peau contre peau, la douleur naissante dans ses jointures, vive et franche. Ç’avait été là que les deux autres s’en étaient mêlés. Sherlock s’était retourné et tortillé et débattu, mais quand ils l’avaient laissé, il était rentré à la maison avec une lèvre en sang et deux yeux au beurre noir.

Son père lui avait donné un paquet de petits pois congelés pour l’enflure, sa main douce mais ferme sur l’épaule de Sherlock alors qu’il l’aidait à le tenir en place. Sa mère avait fait des histoires, et Sherlock l’avait suppliée de ne pas appeler les parents des autres garçons. Elle n’avait plié qu’après que son père lui eût eu jeté un regard en biais, une conversation entière échangée sans un mot. La semaine suivante, Sherlock avait suivi son père à l’école d’arts martiaux et attendu sagement pendant que son père l’inscrivait pour des cours.

Ses leçons lui avaient bien servi au fil des années – contre des caïds de cours de récréation, des junkies défoncés, des voleurs sans importance, et des criminels psychopathes. L’entraînement avait permis à son corps de faire ce que son esprit pouvait déjà accomplir : voir les choses dans leur ensemble – prédire, réagir, frapper. Les mots et l’intelligence, c’était bien beau, mais il y avait des moments où un coup bien placé dans le plexus ou une attaque rapide au rein était le seul langage. Il était presque toujours prêt.

Pas cette fois, cependant. Sherlock ne vit pas ce qui l’envoya au sol avant que Bowen n’eût déjà surgi du placard. Les portes l’avaient heurté au parfait endroit pour presque déboîter ses genoux, et quand il s’effondra, son corps n’était pas sous le bon angle pour lui permettre de rebondir. Il lui semblait lutter contre des sables mouvants, forçant ses articulations et ses muscles à bouger où il le voulait. Quand la lame du couteau plongea dans le flanc de Sally, Sherlock sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons. Il devait bouger plus vite.

Il y était presque, mais il ne fut pas encore assez rapide – le second coup envoya la tête de Sally contre la table, et en cet instant, toutes les formations que Sherlock connaissait étaient étouffées par cette même envie irrépressible de frapper qui l’avait saisi sur ce pavé, ce jour, quand il avait treize ans. Ses mains se tendirent aveuglément. Ses doigts trouvèrent du tissu, et se refermèrent. Il ignora les élancements dans son genou gauche alors que ses épaules et son dos et son cœur même se mirent en marche, arrachant presque Bowen du sol par le col de sa chemise. Sherlock entendit le cri de John juste à temps pour éviter le tranchant de la lame, et il avait maintenant peu de temps pour réfléchir. Son corps fit le travail pour lui. Désarmer. Soumettre. _Faire mal_.

Bowen était coincé sous le genou de Sherlock, et les mains de Sherlock étaient pleines de peau moite et de cheveux bruns. Il murmurait du charabia psychotique, mais Sherlock ne se donnait pas la peine d’écouter.

_ Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il à John.

La réponse était évidente, Sally ne bougeait pas, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas bien voir de là où il était. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas s’approcher, pouvait juste regarder John s’activer. Bowen ne cessait pas son babillage, et _il avait fait ça_.

_ Ferme _la_ , grogna Sherlock entre ses dents serrées.

Il savait qu’avec _ça_ comme pressure en plus, il briserait certainement une des côtes de Bowen. Il l’exerça.

Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang, et il savait que John devait étancher le saignement rapidement s’il voulait avoir la moindre chance de sauver Sally et le bébé. Sherlock lâcha la tête de Bowen pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise aussi vite qu’il en était capable. Il la jeta à John et téléphona à Lestrade pour alerter l’ambulance. Il luttait contre la panique. Chaque seconde passant pendant laquelle Sally restait immobile et silencieuse, pendant laquelle la tâche de sang sur sa chemise s’élargissait, durait une éternité. Il n’existait aucun mot ni aucun autre langage pour permettre à Sherlock d’exprimer l’inquiétude profonde qui minait le creux de son estomac, raclait le fond de sa gorge, le rendant presque malade. Sa fille était mourante. Sa fille était _mourante_.

Le palais mental de Sherlock n’aidait pas, était _inutile_ , avait pris le large. Il n’y avait aucune réponse, aucune épiphanie qui pouvait résoudre ça. Il n’y avait qu’un radeau solitaire et une tempête rageuse – si similaire à celui dont il se rappelait des mois auparavant, assis sur une chaise à Speedy’s, les yeux de Sally sombres et déterminés alors qu’elle tripotait son mug d’infusion de camomille.

_ Sherlock, l’appela la voix de John, par-dessus la tempête, le ramenant au présent.

Ses yeux soutinrent ceux de Sherlock tels une étreinte. Ce n’était pas comme du réconfort, mais Sherlock savait que c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire sur l’instant, alors il fit ce qu’il put pour garder sa respiration sous contrôle.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Il n’y avait pas de place pour lui dans l’ambulance, et John avait dû le malmener pour l’installer à l’arrière de la voiture de Lestrade. Sherlock avait vaguement conscience de la main de John sur son genou, de la plainte répétitive de la sirène, des crachotements intempestifs de la radio, mais son attention était focalisée sur les feux arrière devant eux. Il revint encore sur les calculs – temps et perte de sang et statistiques sur les accouchements à cause traumatiques ( _pourquoi_ n’avait-il pas fait plus de recherches là-dessus ?)

Sherlock était hors de la voiture avant même que Lestrade ne l’eût complètement arrêtée. Il se précipita vers le parking des ambulances, désespérément en besoin d’informations. Il fut repoussé sur le côté alors qu’ils soulevaient le brancard et dépliaient les roues. Le visage de Sally était pâle, sans expression. Elle était clairement de nouveau inconsciente. L’une de ses mains tomba mollement dans le vide alors que les roues heurtaient le sol. Elle pendit confusément jusqu’à ce qu’un ambulancier ne la replaçât le long de son corps.

La tête de Sherlock pulsait en rythme avec la syncope des feux clignotant de trop de véhicules – bleu, blanc, rouge, jaune. Des médecins en blouse blanche se ruèrent à leur rencontre. Il saisit des bribes d’informations. Hémorragie stabilisée. Possible rupture des membranes. Elles ne répondraient pas à ses questions, et John était en train d’essayer de lui expliquer, mais Sherlock ne pouvait rien assimiler. Il ne pouvait pas _réfléchir_.

Dans la salle d’attente des urgences, il y avait du vomi par terre empestant dans toute la pièce. Des enfants qui pleuraient, des chevilles et des bras cassés, des parents et partenaires inquiets… Une variété stupéfiante de misère et de peine. Sherlock entendit l’appel pour une consultation en cabinet d’obstétrique. Il ne savait pas si c’était rassurant ou profondément incommodant. Toutes ces émotions, toutes ces sensations… Tout se mélangeait au point que Sherlock ne pouvait plus rien différencier. Lestrade était au téléphone, demandant le contact d’urgence de Sally qu’il communiqua à la femme derrière le bureau. Sherlock entendit son propre nom. Il entendit le mot père.

Quelqu’un (un médecin ? Une infirmière ?) vint les retrouver dans la salle d’attente. John hochait la tête à-côté de lui, posant des questions, parlant _calmement_ de césarienne en urgence et de complications potentielles. Sherlock demanda à savoir où était Sally. Il hurla. Il déprécia. Il déduit une liaison. Il tenta de franchir d’un pas raide les doubles portes derrière. Les mains de John le tinrent fermement aux épaules, gardant ses pieds au sol. Il était supposé être là pour la naissance, même si. Même si… Ils furent conduits dans deux longs couloirs, jusqu’à la salle d’attente du service chirurgical. C’était plus calme ici, sans vomi. Il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait _faire_.

Alors il attendit.

Cinq minutes. Il y avait sept autre personnes dans la salle d’attente. Ils le fixèrent tous du regard alors qu’il entrait d’un pas raide, mais la plupart retournèrent rapidement à leurs livres ou leurs téléphones ou peu importe ce qu’ils faisaient avant. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne culinaire, le son coupé, les sous-titrages courant en bas de l’écran. Des téléphones sonnaient au loin, venus de différentes directions. Quelqu’un rit dans le couloir. L’homme au pantalon vert éternua. Le tissu de son siège lui démangeait le dos, il s’en pencha alors loin. Sherlock frissonna, réalisant qu’il était toujours torse nu.

John lui fourra un thé dans un verre en plastique dans les mains. Le sang de Sally maculait sa chemise, mais il s’était lavé les mains. Sherlock posa le verre sur une pile de vieux magazines sur la table basse et tira ses cheveux avec ses coudes sur ses genoux. John resta muet, se contenta de s’asseoir à-côté de lui. Lestrade lui apporta un t-shirt. Il était deux tailles trop grand et sentait la sueur renfermée et la boue séchée. Sherlock l’enfila.

Dix minutes. Sherlock prit une gorgée de son thé, maintenant tiède.

Onze minutes. Il jeta le thé contre le mur, quelque chose entre un pleur et un gémissement s’arrachant spontanément de lui-même du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il gicla spectaculairement, s’écoulant du cadre d’une peinture hideuse représentant un homme dans un canot. Le thé dessina des traînées sombres le long du mur beige, s’aggloméra en petites flaques sur le linoleum, s’infiltra dans les joints.

Une femme avec un badge de l’hôpital intervint pour l’avertir de se calmer ou de se faire escorter dehors par le grand et effrayant service d’ordre. Il lut sa toxicomanie dans la coloration autour de ses yeux, le tic de ses doigts. La déduction était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il se rendit compte que ça n’en valait pas la peine. Il hocha la tête. Elle partit.

_ Sherlock, intervint John, la voix posée mais résignée.

Il le guida à une chaise. Ses jambes s’agitaient. Ses doigts refusaient de se calmer. Il se leva à nouveau et fit les cent pas. Tout dans sa tête était tonnerre, houle écumante de rage et de futilité.

Dix-huit minutes. Une autre infirmière passa la porte.

_ Sherlock Holmes ?

_ Oui. Tout va bien ? Comment va-t-elle… comment vont-ils ?

_ Mademoiselle Donovan est toujours en chirurgie. Il y a des chances qu’elle…

_ Le bébé ? L’interrompit Sherlock, la voix brisée bloquée par l’éclat de rire dans le fond de sa gorge.

_ Elle est là et en bonne santé, lui annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Sherlock sentit ses genoux commencer à le lâcher. Il n’avait pas réalisé que John était à ses côtés avant qu’il ne sentît le contact familier de sa main contre son dos. Sherlock se tourna immédiatement vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de John en l’encerclant de ses bras. Après un moment, Sherlock sentit la pression des mains de John sous ses épaules alors qu’il le repoussait. Pourquoi John le repoussait-il ?

_ Peut-il la voir ?

Oh. Oh !

_ Elle est à l’unité de soins intensifs néonatals, maintenant. Ils vont devoir contrôler sa température et sa respiration jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient certains qu’elle est stable.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le t-shirt crasseux qui pendait comme une chemise de nuit mal ajustée presque jusqu’aux genoux de Sherlock par-dessus son pantalon, puis elle sourit.

_ Je vais vous donner une tenue propre et vous pourrez y aller. Suivez-moi, Papa.

Sherlock regarda John qui lui tendit un sourire plein et entier qui emplissait chaque partie de ses yeux et chaque ligne de son visage. Sherlock sentit son propre visage le retourner avant que le reste de la situation ne lui revint.

_ Et Sally ? S’enquit-il, son esprit s’éclaircissant un peu. Vous avez dit que son état était toujours critique.

Le visage de l’infirmière était professionnellement stoïque, ni sombre ni joyeux.

_ Ils ont stabilisé la plaie par arme blanche, mais la blessure à la tête est ce qui les inquiète le plus pour le moment. Nous en saurons plus quand ils l’auront mise en salle de réveil.

_ Bien sûr, se soumit Sherlock.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre, et il regarda John.

_ Le docteur Watson peut-il venir avec moi ?

_ Je crains que non. Les parents uniquement pour le moment.

John lui tendit un petit sourire, et Sherlock tendit la main vers lui. Il avait besoin qu’on lui rappelât que tout était réel. La peau sur le cou de John était chaleureuse là où Sherlock l’effleura des doigts, le pouce juste sous la joue. John s’y abandonna, et Sherlock se pencha pour l’embrasser sur le front. Il savait qu’il devait la vie de sa fille, du moins en partie, à John… Il pensait les mots _je t’aime_ si fort, il n’était pas entièrement sûr de les avoir réellement chuchotés dans l’oreille de John. Il espérait que oui.

_ Moi aussi, lui répondit John quand ils se séparèrent. Je te verrai bientôt.

Il serra le bras de Sherlock qui hocha la tête et se retourna pour emboîter le pas à l’infirmière.

Il la suivit à-travers la porte et le long de plusieurs couloirs. Ils passèrent la nursery, une suite de fenêtres qui devaient être lumineuses et spacieuses à la lumière du jour, des portes décorées de ballons joyeux et de bannières, des cigognes annonçant de bonnes nouvelles de leurs becs : _C’est une fille !_

Ils passèrent tout cela, vers une autre porte marquée _Soins Intensifs Néonatals_. Elle scanna le badge qu’elle tira d’un cordon rétractable à son revers, et la porte s’ouvrit, les laissant passer. Il faisait meilleur de ce côté-ci de la porte, et c’était calme, à part le son distant de voix étouffées. Un bébé pleurait quelque part, et il se demandait si c’était sa fille.

_ Par ici, lui indiqua l’infirmière, le menant à une pièce hors du couloir principal.

Elle lui tendit une tenue de soin bleue et le chargea de la revêtir et de se laver les mains. Il y avait une petite salle de bain attenante sur la gauche. Il passa la tenue de soin. L’infirmière lui enseigna ensuite comment se récurer les mains (ce qu’il devrait dorénavant faire à partir de maintenant avant d’entrer dans l’unité). Elle le regarda alors qu’il se rinçait puis, remarquant la pellicule de sueur, il nettoya également ses bras jusqu’aux coudes, son cou et son visage.

_ Angie sera là dans une minute.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

_ Merci.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis partit. Il réalisa n’avoir même pas demandé son nom. C’était le genre de chose que John se serait souvenu de faire.

Il regarda autour de lui. C’était un petit espace où il faisait un peu plus chaud que dans le reste de la salle. Un mur était recouvert d’injecteurs et de branchements, quelques écrans de contrôle actuellement éteints. Les murs étaient peints en une nuance de mauve qui avait probablement pour but d’être apaisante. Sur l’un d’entre eux, il y avait une télévision murale et un tableau blanc qui lui disait que Angie (écrit de sa main, marqueur effaçable vert, smiley) était l’infirmière en service jusqu’à sept heures le lendemain matin. Les autres murs avaient des images encadrées représentant des animaux du zoo, des girafes et des éléphants, et des lions à l’allure sympathique. Il y avait un fauteuil à bascule capitonné, une chaise standard pour visiteur, et un canapé à l’allure inconfortable qui devait se déplier en un tout aussi inconfortable lit.

On toqua doucement à la porte.

_ Entrez, grommela-t-il, et la porte s’ouvrit.

Une infirmière entra, poussant un lit d’enfant transparent devant elle. Il était recouvert d’un dôme avec deux ouvertures sur le côté.

_ Bonsoir, salua-t-elle en branchant l’un des câbles du lit au mur. Vous devez être Mr Holmes. Je m’appelle Angie.

Sherlock tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, et c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour ne pas complètement l’ignorer alors que ses yeux tombaient sur le petit lit.

_ Sherlock, se présenta-t-il avec absence.

Elle sourit.

_ Eh bien, faites connaissance avec votre fille, Sherlock, annonça-t-elle doucement. Deux kilos cent quatre-vingts grammes, née à 19h48.

Sherlock fut sur le lit en un instant, posant les mains sur le sommet du dôme. Il avait très envie d’effleurer sa joue minuscule de la main. Il leva les yeux sur Angie, qui demanda :

_ Vous vous êtes lavé les mains ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, et elle lui indiqua le distributeur de gel antiseptique, dont il fit consciencieusement usage.

De retour au lit, il glissa sa main par l’une des ouvertures en suivant les instructions d’Angie, frôlant la peau de sa fille, son bras, sa joue. Sa poitrine se contracta. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Elle avait un moniteur cardiaque scotché à la poitrine avec du sparadrap, et cette vue fit se tordre quelque chose dans son ventre. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au mur d’injecteurs, et fut plus que soulagé de voir qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre tuyaux ou monitoring connecté à elle. Ses bras et jambes étaient plus maigres qu’il ne s’y attendait (même si elle était clairement beaucoup plus forte qu’il n’y paraissait). La couche qu’elle portait paraissait l’engloutir. Sa main couvrait presque la longueur de son petit corps tout entier. Il reprit un souffle tremblant. Sa fille gigota et grogna, et il n’avait jamais rien vu ou entendu d’aussi extraordinaire.

Angie lui fit signe de s’asseoir dans la chaise, ce qu’il fit immédiatement. Une fois installé, elle approcha le lit et souleva le dôme, enveloppant le bébé dans une couverture et le cueillant dans ses mains, et déjà, Sherlock tendait les bras. L’infirmière s’approcha, déposant le bébé dans les bras de Sherlock. Elle lui rappela de soutenir sa tête, lui montrant avec ses propres mains, et il hocha la tête. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s’il venait juste de finir une course. Il n’avait jamais tenu un bébé avant maintenant.

Elle était étroitement enveloppée dans la couverture, mais il pouvait sentir ses petites jambes donner des coups de pieds contre son bras. Une minuscule main s’était déjà échappée, et Sherlock frôla du doigt ses jointures ridées, sa peau plus douce que tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir avant. Il glissa le doigt dans sa paume, et elle le serra avec une force presque stupéfiante.

Elle était la plus belle chose qu’il eût jamais vue. Sherlock souleva précautionneusement le bonnet de sa tête pour voir qu’elle avait déjà beaucoup de cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il se pencha et enfouit son nez dans ses boucles folles, sachant qu’il aurait besoin d’ouvrir une aile entière de son palais mental juste pour ça. Il l’embrassa là, remis le bonnet en place (elle devait rester au chaud), et recula une seconde pour mieux voir son visage. Ses yeux le regardèrent, plus concentrés qu’il n’aurait pensé. Ils étaient de cette couleur indéterminée qu’avaient la plupart des enfants, mais ils seraient un jour noisettes ou bleus ou verts ou tout autre couleur parfaite. Son visage minuscule se tordit en une grimace quand elle grogna, les joues rosissant. Sa peau était de couleur café au lait, et son nez était exactement comme celui de Sally. Ses lèvres et son menton étaient les siens à lui, en miniature.

_ Bonjour, lui souffla-t-il, surpris par la légèreté de sa propre voix.

Il se pencha pour effleurer son front de ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour toi.

Sa petite main lui frôla la joue, et il pouvait sentir qu’il souriait.

Quand l’infirmière prit la parole, Sherlock sursauta presque. Il avait complètement oublié qu’elle était là.

_ A-t-elle un nom ?

Un nom ? Ils n’en avaient même pas discuté. Devait-il attendre le réveil de Sally ? C’était sûrement une de ces choses qui méritaient une conversation. Mais quand il regarda le visage de sa fille, il vit une survivante, une petite fille qui avait survécu à la tempête, qui était aimée et brillante et merveilleuse. Il se souvint, à ce moment, d’une histoire qu’il aurait dû effacer il y a des lustres – le nom d’une autre petite fille qui avait survécu un orage, et avec sa seule intelligence, avait trouvé une vie parfaite.

_ Viola, dit-il. Elle s’appelle Viola.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John regarda Sherlock disparaître par la porte de la salle d’attente. Il lui fallut une paire de secondes pour réaliser qu’il était genre planté en plein milieu de la pièce. Il hocha solitairement la tête et retourna s’asseoir, saisissant un exemplaire oublié du _Times_. Il était relativement récent, datant d’il y avait moins d’une semaine, et le retourna pour voir ce qui restait de la rubrique sports. Il lut à-moitié un article sur le cricket dont il ne pouvait pas plus se ficher. Il comprit qu’il avait lu quatre fois la même ligne et renonça pour passer une main sur son visage. Il n’aimait même pas le cricket.

Son alerte messagerie sonna dans sa poche et il plongea la main pour récupérer son téléphone. «  _Transmettez mes amitiés à Sherlock, voulez-vous ?_  »

Numéro masqué. Mycroft.

John soupira devant l’écran avant de lâcher son téléphone dans sa poche. Il resta assis pendant encore une heure ou plus. Et ensuite, Sherlock revint par la porte, l’air bizarre avec sa tenue de soin bleue, ses élégantes Richelieu en cuir aux pieds. Plus bizarre était l’étiquette de couleur vive marquée « PAPA » sur sa chemise, et le bracelet rose avec un code-barres qui, devinait John, devait correspondre à celui du bébé dans la nursery. La minute où Sherlock croisa son regard, son visage entier se fendit en le sourire le plus large et le plus sincère que John l’eût vu faire en public. John fut sur ses pieds en un instant, le rencontrant avec un baiser.

_ Elle est magnifique, John, s’émut Sherlock.

_ J’ai hâte de la rencontrer, répondit John, et il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte.

_ Ils l’ont ramenée à l’unité de soins néonatals pour faire quelques tests et quelques contrôles, mais elle est si forte, John. Si _petite_ , mais elle va bien. Elle est _parfaite_.

John ne put rien d’autre que l’enlacer. Sherlock rit dans les cheveux de John. John rit dans le cou de Sherlock.

John se retira, sentant son visage redevenir un peu plus sérieux.

_ Des nouvelles de Sally ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

_ En salle de réveil. Aux soins intensifs jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent connaître la gravité de sa blessure à la tête. J’ai téléphoné à sa sœur, Alice. Elle sera là demain matin. Sally voulait qu’elle vienne pour la naissance.

La voix de Sherlock faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, et John réalisa, ainsi que Sherlock avait déjà certainement réalisé, les implications si Sally ne se réveillait pas. John ravala sa salive et força ses lèvres à s’étirer en un sourire tendu.

_ Tu restes pour la nuit ? Demanda John.

_ Non. Ils vont devoir la garder en observation toute la nuit jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient certains qu’elle peut maintenir sa température et accepter sa nourriture. Ils m’ont dit de rentrer chez moi, mais je peux revenir tôt demain matin.

Sherlock s’interrompit un moment, prit une timide inspiration.

_ Avec de la chance, si elle continue à bien aller, tu pourras bientôt rencontrer Viola.

_ Viola, donc ? Demanda John. C’est mignon.

Puis il entendit l’hésitation dans sa propre voix :

_ Toi et Sally, vous en aviez parlé ? Du nom ?

_ Non.

Il pressa sa lèvre inférieure contre sa lèvre supérieure. Il hésita un peu avant de continuer :

_ Je suppose que rien n’est encore officiel. Si Sally ne l’aime pas, je… serait disposé à… discuter plus en détail.

John hocha la tête, laissant tomber le sujet. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ On rentre ?

Sherlock prit une grande respiration avant de hocher la tête à son tour.

_ On rentre.

L’heure tardive se prêta à un rapide et tranquille trajet en taxi pour Baker Street. Et une fois à la maison, les doigts de John vinrent immédiatement à ses boutons. Il n’attendit même pas d’être parvenu à la chambre pour ôter sa chemise ensanglantée. Sherlock prit la direction de la chambre pendant que John allait directement sous la douche. Sherlock attendait, une serviette autour des hanches, quand John en émergea, et il se doucha pendant que John se brossait les dents et passait son pyjama. Et quand Sherlock vint dans le lit à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard, il se pelotonna contre John, frottant du nez le haut de son bras, juste sous l’épaule.

Puis Sherlock se retira soudainement, tendant la main vers la table basse pour prendre son portable. John supposa que Sherlock allait travailler pendant qu’il dormait, il s’installa donc dans son oreiller, tirant suffisamment sur le duvet pour bloquer la lumière (c’était une pratique bien mise au point)

_ B’ne nuit, marmonna John.

Mais Sherlock le titilla de l’orteil jusqu’à ce qu’il levât la tête.

_ Non, fit Sherlock. Regarde, là.

Les coins de la bouche de Sherlock se relevèrent. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il commença à appuyer sur des boutons jusqu’à faire apparaître une photo. Il tendit le téléphone à John qui le regarda avec émerveillement. Le bébé était magnifique – tout petit et un peu maigre, mais sa carnation était saine. Elle ressemblait à Sherlock (lèvres, menton, bouche, joues), et la poitrine de John se serra de savoir ça, de la savoir _elle_ , réel. Il fit glisser son doigt vers la gauche, et il y eut une autre photo, clairement prise par l’infirmière. Sherlock était en train de la porter, cette petite joue reposant contre le V pâle de la poitrine de Sherlock exposé par la tenue de soin trop large. Sherlock avait la tête penchée vers elle, pas assez pour que John pût voir le regard d’absolu émerveillement sur son visage.

John ressentit son absence dans le champ comme un coup physique. Il réalisa qu’il regardait une photo de sa propre _famille_ , et qu’il n’était pas dessus – pas même proche. Il aurait aimé être celui derrière l’objectif, pas un quelconque étranger. Il aurait bien aimé être là pour voir cette expression sur le visage de Sherlock, pour emplir son nez de l’odeur de peau nouvellement née.

Il détourna les yeux du téléphone en sentant la main de Sherlock sur son épaule.

_ L’infirmière a pris cette dernière photo. Viola venait juste de bailler et ça a chatouillé juste là.

Sherlock posa son index sur la clavicule de John.

_ Apparemment, je commençais à te parler à _toi_ , et l’infirmière a ensuite insisté pour prendre la photo. Elle disait que tu voudrais voir.

John sentit les coins de ses yeux retomber même alors que les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient. Il _avait_ vraiment voulu voir. S’il n’avait pu y être en personne, il pensa que c’était la prochaine chose à faire. Il se demanda s’il était partant pour davantage de prochaines choses à faire dans les années à venir. Il comprit qu’il avait besoin de s’éclaircir la gorge, ce qu’il fit.

_ Elle est merveilleuse. Je suis content que tu m’aies montré.

John ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer l’expression du visage de Sherlock sous cet angle, la lampe de chevet trop lumineuse autour de lui, dessinant des ombres dans le creux de ses joues et autour de ses yeux. Sherlock appuya sur le bouton de veille et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit, éteignant la lampe de chevet. Ensuite, il se retourna dans le lit, posant sa tête sur l’oreiller. John cligna des yeux pour les ajuster, et il pouvait d’une certaine façon mieux voir son visage sous la simple lueur filtrée venant de la fenêtre.

Sherlock se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, et quand John se retira, le pensant comme baiser du soir de pure forme, Sherlock le garda en place d’une main autour de sa nuque. John entendit à cela le petit grognement surpris venu de sa propre gorge. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, sa langue caressant la lèvre inférieure de John jusqu’à ce que John ouvrît la sienne. Le baiser qui suivit n’était que pure chaleur – profond et lent et humide, et le corps de John commença à répondre.

Cette fois, ce fut Sherlock qui se retira, mais juste pour un moment. Ses lèvres furent presque immédiatement sur la mâchoire de John, son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

_ Je te voudrai toujours avec moi, John, dit-il.

John réalisa ensuite tout ce que son cœur avait pu divulguer sur son visage avant, sans même avoir prononcé un mot. La voix de Sherlock était grave et basse, presque un grognement.

_ J’aurai toujours envie de toi, répéta-t-il.

John se jeta en avant pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Sherlock alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, lui montant presque dans la gorge. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et crocheta une jambe autour de Sherlock pour le ramener sur lui, où la preuve du désir de Sherlock se faisait plein et entier. John avait besoin de ça, le poids de Sherlock contre lui. Sherlock pressa leurs hanches ensemble et ils gémirent. Et Sherlock le refit ensuite encore une fois, et encore une fois.

John tira le pyjama de Sherlock sous ses genoux avant de baisser le sien, et Sherlock acheva le travail, les ôtant complètement. Leurs chemises furent les suivantes à partir, et les mains de John encerclèrent les reins de Sherlock, remontant vers les omoplates alors que les lèvres de Sherlock s’attardaient sur sa clavicule avant de redescendre le long du torse. Les jambes de John s’ouvrirent, et sa main tâtonna vers le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il parvint finalement à trouver le tube de lubrifiant dont il avait besoin.

_ S’il te plaît, souffla-t-il, et il tint la main de Sherlock ouverte avant de déposer le tube dans sa paume.

Il redressa ses hanches, se maintenant ouvert.

_ S’il te plaît, Sherlock, répéta-t-il.

Sa voix était à peine un soupir, aiguë et consentante, mais il s’en moquait. Il en avait _besoin_. Il ne savait pas à quel point jusqu’à maintenant. Les doigts de Sherlock le préparèrent lentement, et c’était pure félicité… mais ce n’était pas assez.

_ Maintenant, supplia-t-il.

Sherlock se prépara puis pressa en lui, les mains agrippant les cuisses de John alors qu’il maintenait ses jambes là où il les voulait. Sherlock se mut, et le corps de John tout entier s’arqua avec la confirmation physique _d’eux_. Sherlock et lui. C’était dans la chaleur de chaque point de contact des doigts de Sherlock sur ses cuisses, dans la caresse de sa frange qui chatouillait sa peau, dans la chaleur vibrant à-travers le cœur même de leurs êtres, dans l’humidité de leurs souffles qui se mêlaient. Et quand Sherlock se pencha pour l’embrasser, John se sentit finalement à nouveau entier… entièrement à Sherlock, entièrement lui-même.

Les mains de John agrippèrent les hanches de Sherlock, le pressant, et la main de Sherlock l’enveloppa, le caressant à l’unisson de ses mouvements. John savait que Sherlock se retenait un peu, qu’il voulait que John jouît le premier, et John jouit, le nom de Sherlock sur ses lèvres. Sherlock ne fut pas long à suivre. Ses derniers mots cohérents furent « John » et « toi » avant qu’il n’y eut plus aucun son, juste une bouche ouverte et un souffle rauque.

Plus tard, quand ils se furent réinstallés pour dormir, John se pressa contre Sherlock – cuisses, hanches, poitrine – entièrement connectés, peau contre peau. Le pouce de Sherlock traçait paresseusement les contours de la cicatrice sur le dos de l’épaule de John, et la main de John légère juste au-dessus de la hanche de Sherlock. Ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes à garder ouvertes, alors il les ferma, le souffle de Sherlock proche et régulier. Il était juste là.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'histoire évoquée par Sherlock pour choisir le prénom Viola. je suis quasi-sûre qu'il s'agit de "La Nuit Des Rois" de William Shakespeare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai encore eu une semaine un peu chargée et du monde à la maison dimanche dernier.  
> Prévoyez quelques mouchoirs pour la fin du chapitre, l'auteur a encore un peu d'émotion en réserve.  
> Et on essaye de ne pas trop se dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre...

 

 

**Chapitre 12**

 

 

Il faisait encore noir quand Sherlock se réveilla dans un sursaut, les événements du soir précédent percutant sa conscience avec la force d’un train lancé à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la sensation chaleureuse du genou de John touchant l’arrière de sa cuisse, une main reposant doucement sur sa hanche. Sherlock se rallongea un instant sur le matelas. Le souffle de John était régulier, réchauffant l’espace entre ses omoplates. Sherlock se retourna pour regarder l’heure sur le réveil – un peu plus de quatre heures. Il se glissa hors du lit aussi doucement qu’il le pût. Il ne voulait pas réveiller John.

Il se doucha, se rasa et s’habilla. Il se pencha pour embrasser John avant de partir, le pouce frôlant le front juste sous la frange. John remua un peu.

_ Reste dormir. Je vais à l’hôpital.

_ Mmph, articula John avant d’inhaler fort. Je te verrai plus tard. T’aime.

C’était un bredouillement lent et endormi, et John était déjà rendormi quand Sherlock lui répondit qu’il l’aimait aussi.

Le trajet en taxi était encore plus bref que celui qui les avait ramenés chez eux la nuit dernière, Londres était pratiquement ville morte à cette heure. Il passa l’entrée principale. L’écho de ses pas résonnait sourdement dans le hall presque désert. La seule autre âme ici était l’agent de sécurité derrière le bureau d’accueil. Il alla vers la rangée d’ascenseurs qui l’amena à la nursery. Quand il arriva à l’unité de soins intensifs néonatals, il pressa le bouton et attendit. Une voix répondit dans l’interphone et Sherlock dit son nom avant d’être conduit dans le poste de soin. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds trop courts pour la longueur de son visage leva les yeux d’un écran d’ordinateur.

_ Où pourrais-je trouver ma fille ? Viola Donovan-Holmes.

Puis d’ajouter :

_ Désolé. Quel est votre nom ?

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer à la fausseté de sa voix. Il détestait les civilités, mais savait qu’il faudrait du temps avant que Viola ne fût autorisée à quitter l’hôpital. Mieux valait commencer à apprendre les noms.

_ Jeremy, répondit l’homme avec un sourire trop amical pour l’heure. Je vais devoir scanner votre bracelet, Mr Holmes.

Sherlock retira sa veste et roula sa manche pour faciliter la tâche. Jeremy tenait un lecteur de code-barres qui bipa doucement. Il vérifia l’écran de son ordinateur et hocha la tête.

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à Viola.

_ Attendez, l’arrêta Sherlock en levant une main alors que Jeremy commençait à bouger de son bureau. Viola peut-elle recevoir des visites ?

Jeremy baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l’ordinateur, déplaçant la souris, cliquant deux ou trois fois. Il lut l’écran et regarda Sherlock.

_ Oui. Il semble qu’elle ait fait une bonne nuit. Les parents et grands-parents ont accès vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et je vais vous remettre le formulaire pour les autres visiteurs. Ils devront venir avec une pièce d’identité avec photo, et un parent devra toujours se trouver dans la pièce. Seulement deux adultes dans l’espace à la fois, mais nous avons une salle pour que les autres visiteurs puissent attendre.

_ Bien, apprécia Sherlock. Très bien.

Jeremy lui tendit le formulaire, un autre document concernant les règles et procédures de l’unité de soins, et un stylo. Sherlock remplit le formulaire, listant John et Mme Hudson. Il réfléchit pendant encore un moment et ajouta la sœur de Sally, Alice, à la liste. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, n’en _savait pas_ autant. Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il faire _tout ça_  ? Il ravala sa salive, prit une respiration. Il devait se rappeler de téléphoner à ses parents aujourd’hui.

Jeremy le conduit au poste de lavage et attendit que Sherlock se lavât les mains avant de le conduire dans une zone différente de celle où il était la nuit dernière. L’espace était composé de ce qui ressemblait à des box ou ces cloisonnements comme aux urgences, minuscules illusions d’intimité pour les familles dans un large open space.

Jeremy indiqua l’emplacement de Viola d’un geste de la main.

_ Juste là, dit-il.

Sherlock entra, et elle était là, sa fille dans son petit lit recouvert de son dôme, les yeux ouverts et gigotant un peu. Le reste de l’espace était presque entièrement occupé par un large fauteuil à bascule capitonné. Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Il entendit à peine Jeremy qui saluait pour partir alors qu’il s’approchait de Viola. Il glissa immédiatement sa main dans l’une des ouvertures, et caressa la peau délicate de son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, et il approcha son visage aussi près qu’il put du plexiglas. Il réalisa, alors que ses petits yeux essayaient de se focaliser sur lui, qu’elle lui avait manqué. Il plaça le fauteuil de façon à pouvoir s’asseoir tout en pouvant la garder à portée de main.

Il traça les contours de ses bras et épaules, frôla une joue, le pavillon de son oreille minuscule. Elle grimaça et lui tira la langue. Il rit doucement. Elle était tout simplement fascinante. Tout en elle était intéressant.

Il n’était là que depuis quelques minutes quand l’infirmière de cette nuit (Angie ? Angie.) entra.

_ Déjà de retour ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Puis-je encore la tenir ? Demanda immédiatement Sherlock.

Angie hocha la tête.

_ A moins que son état ne se détériore, vous n’avez pas besoin de demander la permission à chaque fois, lui expliqua-t-elle en relevant le dôme du lit. Il est important pour vous de la tenir, vous savez, pour elle de vous sentir proche d’elle.

Elle tira une couverture de l’étagère en dessous. Le visage de Viola se crispa, et elle commença à pleurer – c’était plus fort que ce que Sherlock aurait pensé possible venant de quelque chose d’aussi incroyablement petit. Elle secoua ses bras et ses jambes et se contracta avec effort alors qu’elle remplissait ses petits poumons de grandes bouffées d’air et _hurlait_. Angie lui parla doucement, impassible, alors que Sherlock avait le cœur gros comme il ne l’avait jamais été avant.

_ Chuut, petite. Oui, il fait froid dehors, mais on va te mettre au chaud. Ne t’en fais pas.

Sherlock se releva et se pencha, regardant attentivement, mémorisant la technique alors qu’Angie roulait la serviette autour de Viola, qui continuait de pleurer. Quand elle s’écarta avec un regard sans équivoque, il s’approcha et cueillit la tête de Viola tout en la souleva avec précaution, l’apportant contre sa poitrine.

_ Vous apprenez déjà, apprécia Angie alors que les pleurs de Viola commençaient à se calmer en faveur des mêmes petits sons qu’elle émettait avant. Elle aime être suffisamment près pour entendre les battements de votre cœur.

Il pouvait certainement faire ça. Sherlock prit une inspiration, déplaça Viola un peu pour placer son oreille plus près de son cœur. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser la tête, fermant les yeux alors que son odeur lui emplissait les narines. Il s’assit dans le fauteuil, et Angie écrivit quelques notes sur le dossier de Viola avant de partir, laissant Sherlock et Viola seuls.

Les yeux de Viola se fermèrent au bout d’un moment, et elle dormit. Sherlock mémorisa le rythme de sa respiration, le doux son aigu quand l’air allait et venait de son corps minuscule. Même en dormant, elle ferma sa main autour de l’index de Sherlock, et il frictionna son ventre sous sa couverture du pouce.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, mais cela ne lui sembla qu’un bref moment avant qu’Angie ne revînt.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c’est l’heure du changement d’équipe, et je vais devoir vous demander de partir pour une heure le temps que la nouvelle équipe arrive – pour la protection de la vie privée des autres patients, vous comprenez.

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et reposa une Viola toujours endormie dans son lit avec précaution. Quand Angie retira la couverture, il frôla le pied de son index avant qu’elle ne refermât le dôme.

Sherlock rentra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et partit. Il y avait un petit café de l’autre côté de la rue, il s’y rendit donc. Il commanda un café et sortit son téléphone. Il envoya un texto à John, lui faisant savoir qu’il pouvait venir à l’hôpital (ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui releva le coin gauche de sa bouche). Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que John répondît immédiatement. Il n’était même pas sept heures. Il sirota son café et lut ses mails. Rien en dessus d’un cinq. Il supprima au fur et à mesure.

Café bu, boite mail traitée, il regarda l’heure. Le temps était presque écoulé. Il retourna tranquillement à l’unité, n’eut pas besoin de se faire rappeler d’user du poste de lavage. Il rencontra deux nouvelles infirmières – Greta qui était maintenant derrière le bureau d’accueil, milieu de la cinquantaine, divorcée, cheveux auburn en épis, et Kelly, mi-trentenaire, petite, long cheveux bruns, grand yeux bruns.

Un docteur vint ausculter Viola et posa quelques questions. Il annonça à Sherlock que Viola se portait remarquablement bien mais devait absolument rester dans l’unité jusqu’à ce qu’elle fût considérée comme « à terme », d’ici dix jours. Quand il partit, Sherlock s’assit avec Viola pendant encore une autre heure ou plus, mémorisant chaque bout d’elle, laissant sa petite oreille reposer contre sa poitrine qu’il avait suffisamment déboutonnée pour permettre le contact.

Son alerte messagerie sonna juste après neuf heures du matin, et il le lut aussitôt. Pas de John comme il l’avait espéré. Lestrade.

«  _Des nouvelles de Sally ?_  »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait même pas pensé. Aurait-il dû ? Avec réluctance, il remit Viola dans son lit et retira sa couverture avant de refermer le dôme. Il était sur le point de mettre la couverture dans le panier où il avait vu les infirmières mettre le linge, quand il s’interrompit. Il se rappelait quelque chose qu’il avait lu une fois sur des patients dans le coma et la perception olfactive. À la place, il plia donc la couverture pour l’emporter avec lui.

Il informa Kelly en sortant qu’il serait rapidement de retour, et demanda la direction pour l’unité de soins intensifs. Les couloirs grouillaient maintenant de monde, personnel hospitalier, visiteurs, et quelques patients sortis effectuer une marche matinale, et quand il arriva à l’unité, il déclina son identité à une infirmière et lui demanda la chambre de Sally. Elle le mit au courant sur sa condition – stable mais toujours inconsciente, le temps le dirait, il était encore tôt.

Il se tint dehors pendant un moment et prit une inspiration. Il poussa la porte, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette immobile de Sally. Son ventre avait déjà diminué de plus de la moitié de sa taille d’avant. Elle avait une canule au nez et un tuyau en plastique sortant de sa bouche entrouverte, une perfusion intraveineuse dans le bras gauche. Les échos sur le moniteur LCD montraient une activité cérébrale de repos et un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle pouvait être en train de dormir, mais Sherlock savait que ce n’était pas le cas.

_ Bonjour, Sally, dit-il.

Sa voix paraissait assourdissante à ses oreilles. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ Vous devriez vraiment vous réveiller, vous savez. Notre fille est parfaite. Vous ne voudriez pas manquer ça.

Les yeux de Sherlock se tournèrent vers les moniteurs, mais ils montraient le même rythme régulier que la dernière fois qu’il avait regardé. Il pressa les lèvres, tripotant la couverture dans ses mains. Sans un mot, il la déplia et l’amena vers le visage de Sally, près de son nez, espérant qu’elle pouvait la sentir autour de la canule. Il réfléchit un moment puis la déplia davantage pour couvrir sa poitrine, lui soulevant les mains pour la faire passer dessous.

_ Elle vous ressemble, poursuivit Sherlock. Votre peau, votre nez… Vos cheveux aussi, je pense, mais c’est difficile à dire avant qu’ils n’aient poussé.

Sherlock se trouvait stupide, comme s’il radotait. Il n’était pas sûr de l’utilité de parler à une personne inconsciente, mais voilà où il en était. Il le faisait.

Sherlock s’assit sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, incapable de savoir combien de temps il devait rester. Combien de temps les gens restaient-ils assis en compagnie d’un patient dans le coma ? Il se pencha pour prendre le dossier au pied de son lit et lut, n’apprenant rien de nouveau – son pouls et sa tension artérielle, les médicaments qu’elle avait reçus, température. Tous normaux pour une femme de l’âge de Sally, son poids et condition physique. Mais, elle n’était pas en train de dormir.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, Sherlock se tourna, s’attendant à voir une infirmière ou un médecin, mais ce n’était aucun des deux. C’était clairement la sœur de Sally, la carnation un peu plus foncée mais leurs traits presque identiques, de même que leurs cheveux étroitement bouclés. Alice était plus petite que Sally, plus ronde, élégamment vêtue. Il se leva.

_ Alice, fit Sherlock.

_ Pardon, répondit-elle. On se connaît ?

_ Non. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock tendit la main et regarda l’expression sur le visage d’Alice aller d’ouverte à fermée en un instant. Elle lui serra brièvement la main, adoptant exactement le même mépris qu’il avait vu des milliers de fois sur le visage de Sally. Ce fut là qu’il réalisa qu’il n’en avait plus reçu depuis quelque temps. Il se retint de commenter.

_ Alice Thompson, se présenta-elle froidement.

Elle alla au chevet de Sally et baissa les yeux, tendit la main vers elle mais s’arrêta. Puis elle se retourna.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-elle, pinçant la couverture de Viola entre le pouce et l’index, comme pour apprécier le tissu d’une blouse qu’elle pourrait vouloir essayer.

_ J’ai fait des recherches expliquant que les patients dans le coma peuvent parfois sentir les odeurs. J’ai apporté la couverture de Viola.

Alice cligna des yeux, secoua la tête, les yeux béants alors qu’elle le considérait.

_ Vous avez fait ça ?

Sherlock roula des yeux.

_ Eh bien, elle n’est pas venue là ici toute seule.

Alice eut un petit rire, puis se retourna vers Sally.

_ Non, reconnut-elle.

Puis elle soupira. Quand elle reprit la parole, c’était plus doux, presque mélancolique.

_ Elle était si excitée de devenir maman. La nôtre était… est… horrible, vous savez. Je pense qu’elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir arranger les choses.

Sherlock ignorait cela, stocka l’information pour une future analyse. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il resta silencieux. Alice prit place dans la chaise où Sherlock avait été assis.

_ Je vous ai inscrite sur la liste des visiteurs pour Viola. Si vous voulez venir la voir.

_ Viola ? Releva Alice. Sally pensait à Chloé.

_ Je ne savais pas. Nous n’en avions pas parlé.

L’alerte messagerie de Sherlock sonna à nouveau. Il laissa le téléphone dans sa poche.

Alice laissa échapper un petit grognement sans joie.

_ Apparemment pas.

Elle tendit de nouveau la main, prenant cette fois celle de Sally dans la sienne.

_ _J’adorerais_ rencontrer ma nièce.

Puis elle secoua la tête.

_ Mais plus tard. Je dois être ici pour le moment.

Sa voix s’adoucit quand elle ajouta :

_ Je vais rester là à partir de maintenant.

Sherlock hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir. Quand il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre de Sally, Alice avait penché la tête en tenant la main de Sally. Elle semblait prier.

Dans le couloir, Sherlock sortit son téléphone. Le texto était de John, l’informant qu’il était en chemin pour l’hôpital. Sherlock lui répondit qu’il l’attendrait dans le hall, alors qu’il volait presque le long du couloir pour s’y rendre. John répondit immédiatement que le taxi venait juste d’arriver.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John n’avait jamais été dans aucune nursery, unité de soins néonatals ou autre depuis ses années à l’école. L’unité de soins qu’il se rappelait de Barts était similaire à celui-là, sombre et chaleureux et calme. À l’inverse d’une nursery classique où c’était lumineux et où vous pouviez ressentir la joie dans l’air, cet endroit avait plus de réserve. Il n’y avait ni panier de fleurs colorées, ni bannières ou panneaux. L’unité de soins était stérile, sobre, pesante. Sherlock le présenta à l’infirmière derrière le bureau d’accueil, qui vérifia son identité et les envoya au poste de lavage.

Sherlock marcha directement en direction du box vers le milieu de la pièce, et John suivit. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il ravala la soudaine nervosité qui lui contractait la gorge. Il serra et desserra le poing une fois, deux fois, le long de son corps. Sherlock se retourna pour croiser son regard alors que John entrait dans l’habitacle. L’espace était petit, et il s’approcha de Sherlock qui allait vers le petit lit.

Elle était là, entière et si _réelle_.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, Sherlock, souffla-t-il, sa voix presque un murmure.

Les yeux de Sherlock s’éclairèrent.

_ Je sais, dit-il.

_ Elle est…

Mais John s’interrompit parce qu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire en cette minute. Elle était magnifique et minuscule et _maigre_. Mais sa carnation était bonne et elle respirait toute seule.

_ Elle te ressemble, fit John.

L’émotion lui contracta de nouveau la gorge. Il toussa un peu pour la chasser.

_ Magnifique, Sherlock. Elle est…

Cette fois, Sherlock le fit taire avec un rapide baiser. John sourit contre les lèvres de Sherlock qui frotta son nez contre le sien avant de se retirer, se penchant sur le lit pour soulever le dôme. John regarda, également amusé et étonné à comment Sherlock parvenait à être doux en enveloppant Viola dans une couverture. Ses mains s’arrondirent autour de son petit corps pour supporter sa tête alors qu’il la soulevait, l’amenant près de son visage.

_ Viola, dit-il au bébé.

Au vu du ton qu’il employait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un adulte de trente ans. Le bébé marmonna un peu dans sa direction.

_ Je te présente ton… John.

Sherlock leva les yeux pour croiser son regard une seconde, puis revint à Viola.

_ C’est mon John, aussi.

Sherlock s’avança pour se tenir proche de John, et celui-ci se pencha pour regarder le bébé.

_ Seigneur, Sherlock, s’émut John, ne sachant pas ce qui allait venir ensuite.

Il avait l’impression que son estomac s’était écroulé hors de son corps pour violemment remonter dans sa poitrine. Il refoula des larmes. Il leva un doigt pour frôler le long de sa joue, incapable de se retenir de toucher le bout de son nez. Elle lui tira la langue.

_ Je sais, répondit Sherlock.

Kelly s’éclaircit un peu la gorge de l’endroit où elle se tenait. Elle tenait un biberon dans la main.

_ L’heure du biberon, annonça-t-elle. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez essayer de la nourrir.

_ Euh…, hésita Sherlock en piétinant maladroitement, de toute évidence démuni de toute idée sur ce qu’il devait faire.

Kelly fut patiente.

_ Ce sera probablement plus facile si vous vous asseyez.

John s’écarta du chemin comme il put dans le petit espace. C’était extrêmement bondé. Sherlock prit place dans le fauteuil. Kelly se tint à-côté de lui.

_ OK, fit-elle. Vous allez devoir la relever un peu.

Elle déplaça le bras de Sherlock pour le positionner correctement.

_ Sa tête doit être plus haute que ses jambes pour quelle puisse avaler proprement.

Sherlock hocha la tête, le visage aussi sérieux que s’il relevait des données au microscope, examinait des indices sur une scène de crime.

Kelly lui tendit le biberon.

_ Veillez toujours à ce que la tétine soit pleine de lait, ça veut dire que vous allez devoir la garder inclinée quand elle boit, expliqua-t-elle en faisant une démonstration, inclinant le biberon devant lui. Sinon, elle avale trop d’air, et ça lui donne des gaz.

Sherlock hocha de nouveau la tête. Kelly ôta le bouchon et donna le biberon à Sherlock qui le prit.

_ Maintenant, poursuivit Kelly, portez-le à sa bouche.

Ce que Sherlock fit.

_ Très bien.

Viola tira la langue, éloignant sa tête de la tétine.

Sherlock parut paniqué.

_ Je m’y prends mal, s’accusa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, c’est bien. Vous vous y prenez bien, le rassura Kelly en gardant un ton léger et régulier. Ça peut demander un ou deux essais.

_Dieu bénisse les infirmières_ , pensa John. Elle l’aida à tenir le biberon pour que Viola la prît, et après un ou deux essais supplémentaires, elle la prit.

Le regard sur le visage de Sherlock quand ça arriva était l’une des choses les plus brillantes que John eût jamais vue. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, et sa bouche s’ouvrit en un minuscule O, et ensuite, il rit – un nouveau rire pour les oreilles de John (et pourtant, il pensait avoir tout appris sur les rires de Sherlock depuis longtemps). C’était un mélange de surprise et de fascination/adoration. Il leva les yeux vers John. Apparemment satisfaite que le repas se passe bien, Kelly s’éloigna du chemin pour permettre à John de s’approcher. Kelly ne partit pas complètement, mais resta près de l’entrée, leur donnant un peu d’espace. John passa sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock et la laissa reposer sur son épaule, et il regarda Sherlock et Viola à tour de rôle – le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage de Sherlock, et Viola, qui buvait son lait maternisé avec enthousiasme, de petits murmures venant de sa gorge. Ses petits yeux trouvèrent ceux de Sherlock, et sa petite main vint se poser contre celle de Sherlock où il tenait le biberon.

Quand la bouteille fut à-moitié vide, Kelly lui demanda de s’arrêter pour le rot. Elle l’accompagna dans le processus, lui montrant trois procédés différents pour tenir Viola en le faisant. Il finit avec Viola sur ses genoux, un peu penchée sur sa main pendant que l’autre lui tapotait le dos. John essaya de ne pas rire quand cette minuscule créature rota comme un joueur de rugby. Elle en cracha un peu sur la main de Sherlock, et John rit devant l’expression de Sherlock alors, dégoûté et absolument incapable de savoir quoi faire – les mains pleines de bébé et incapable de les nettoyer. Kelly lui montra.

_ Ris toujours, le menaça Sherlock. Un jour, ce sera ton tour.

_ Je n’en doute pas, rigola John.

Viola finit le biberon, et Sherlock la fit roter à nouveau. Kelly prit le biberon et les serviettes usagées et les laissa seuls.

Sherlock le regarda, ses yeux concentrés sur lui.

_ Tu veux la tenir ?

John découvrit qu’il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie. Il hocha la tête. Sherlock se leva, se tourna vers lui et glissa le bébé dans les bras de John, tenant sa tête tout du long.

_ Tu dois faire attention à sa tête, l’avertit-il.

_ J’ai déjà _fait naître_ des bébés, tu sais, John répondit impassiblement en la bordant avec précaution contre lui et en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

Elle ne pesait pratiquement rien, mais était chaude et douce, son corps s’immobilisant alors qu’elle commençait à s’endormir.

_ Cependant, je n’en avais jamais tenu un que j’aime, avoua-t-il honnêtement, sa voix à peine plus haut qu’un chuchotement.

Il regarda d’abord Viola, puis Sherlock. Même endormie, ses joues se crispaient, sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils restèrent là, juste à la regarder. La main de Sherlock traça paresseusement l’épaule de John, l’arrière de son bras.

_ Tu avais raison, dit John. Elle est parfaite.

_ Je sais.

 

*** ***

*****

 

La première chose qu’elle ressentit fut la douleur. Elle avait mal _partout_.

_ Sally, fit une voix.

Voix de femme. Elle reconnaissait la voix. De quelque part.

Elle intima à ses yeux de s’ouvrir, mais ne put aller bien loin. C’était trop lumineux. Ça faisait mal. Elle les referma, gémissant.

_ Sally ! Fit de nouveau la voix.

Puis il y eut une pression sur sa main – quelqu’un la tenait-elle ? Le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvrait, des pas. Plus de mains sur elle.

_ Mademoiselle Donovan ? Fit une autre voix.

Sally ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_ Lumineux, essaya-t-elle de dire, mais sans plus parvenir à articuler qu’un bredouillement.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal ? Où était-elle, putain ? La lumière derrière ses paupières closes s’atténua un peu, et elle essaya de les ouvrir à nouveau. C’était toujours douloureux, mais c’était mieux. Sa tête lui lançait atrocement, de même que son abdomen chaque fois qu’elle prenait une inspiration.

_ Mal, dit-elle.

_ Sally, fit de nouveau la voix.

Et maintenant, elle pouvait la voir. Sœur. Alice. Mais pourquoi ? Alice vivait loin.

_ Alice vit loin, articula-t-elle d’une voix rauque. York.

_ C’est vrai, admit Alice, lui pressant la main. Mais je suis venue te rendre visite.

_ N’essayez pas de trop parler, mademoiselle Donovan, fit la seconde voix. Vous avez eu un tube dans la gorge pour vous aider à respirer. Il n’y est plus, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps à votre gorge pour aller mieux.

Sally ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis où ?

_ Tu es à l’hôpital, répondit Alice. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s’est passé ?

Sally essaya très fort de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle secoua la tête. Elle voulait encore ouvrir les yeux, mais ne pouvait pas. Trop fatiguée. Elle voulait juste dormir.

Elle dormit.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les lumières de la chambre étaient éteintes, mais la pièce semblait encore douloureusement lumineuse. Sa gorge était très sèche.

_ Eau, parvint-elle à articuler dans un chuchotement rauque qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix.

_ Juste là, Sally, répondit Alice.

Elle approchait une paille de ses lèvres, et Sally prit une gorgée. C’était comme du satin liquide lui coulant dans la gorge.

_ Mmh, grogna-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son environnement. Hôpital. Pourquoi était-elle à l’hôpital ?

_ Tu vas rester avec moi, cette fois, sœurette ? Demanda Alice. Tu m’as vraiment inquiétée, tu sais.

Sally ne comprit pas.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es à l’hôpital.

_ Oui, je peux voir ça, répliqua Sally. Pourquoi ?

Elle tendit la main pour la passer sur son ventre. Sa main ne tomba pas là où elle s’attendait qu’elle tombât. Son ventre était presque plat. Quelque chose n’allait pas. _Quelque chose n’allait pas_. Elle entendit les moniteurs biper le rythme de son cœur qui s’affola.

_ Oh, mon Dieu ! Le bébé !

Elle essaya de s’asseoir, mais sa tête donnait l’impression d’être prête à exploser dans son crâne. Une infirmière se précipita, posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle s’en foutait, se débattant contre elle.

_ Mon bébé !

_ Mademoiselle Donovan, souffla l’infirmière, vous allez devoir vous calmer. Votre bébé va bien.

Sally se tourna vers elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

_ Quoi ? Où est-elle !

_ Sally, je t’en supplie, calme-toi, intervint Alice.

Et la note de panique dans sa voix poussa Sally à prendre une inspiration. Puis une autre.

_ Où. Est. Ma. Fille ?

_ Elle est en bonne santé et à l’unité de soins néonatals, lui annonça l’infirmière.

Sa voix calme était irritante, et Sally voulait la cogner. Elle serra le poing contre son flanc.

_ Je veux la voir. Amenez-moi à elle _maintenant_ , exigea Sally.

Elle se redressa davantage et essaya de lutter contre l’envie de vomir mais échoua, soulevée de hauts-le-cœur jusqu’à ce que la bile montât amèrement dans le fond de sa gorge.

_ Mademoiselle Donovan, lui intima de nouveau l’infirmière, vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant quatre jours. Vous devez y aller doucement. Votre fille est sauve, mais vous avez subi un sérieux traumatisme crânien et une blessure par arme blanche à l’abdomen.

_ Elle est magnifique, Sally, lui annonça Alice.

Ses mains étaient délicates sur les épaules de Sally alors qu’elle croisait son regard.

Sally se rallongea sur le lit, maintenant capable d’isoler la douleur depuis une sensation-générale-de-chaleur-à-la-con-partout à des zones spécifiques dans sa tête ainsi que deux endroits hauts et bas à son abdomen. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, le simple fait de se redresser l’avait épuisée. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa blouse pour sentir les légères protubérances d’un bandage à son flanc sous ses côtes puis plus bas.

_ C’est vrai ? Demanda Sally. Tu l’as vue ?

_ Oui. Elle est parfaite.

_ Je veux la voir, dit Sally dont les yeux se fermaient d’eux-mêmes. Tiens-la, ajouta-t-elle dans ce qui n’était plus qu’un bredouillement.

_ Bientôt, entendit-elle la voix d’Alice lui promettre.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont Sally fut consciente avant que le sommeil ne l’emportât à nouveau.

 

*** ***

*****

 

La fois suivante qu’elle se réveilla, elle se souvint où elle était : hôpital. Bébé était sauf. Elle voulait voir son bébé.

_ Alice ?

_ Je suis là, Sally.

Le visage d’Alice apparu près du sien quand elle se pencha depuis la chaise où elle était assise. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et doux et réconfortants. Quand elle tendit la paille à Sally, Sally but une gorgée.

_ J’ai été endormie combien de temps ?

_ Deux heures et demie.

Seigneur, ça semblait seulement cinq minutes.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

_ Presque trois heures de l’après-midi, répondit Alice. Tu as eu quelques visites – le lieutenant Lestrade et Molly, qui est venue avec un sac d’affaires prises chez toi. Et Sherlock.

_ Sherlock était là ?

_ Il vit pratiquement à l’unité de soins, mais il est venu au moins une fois par jour prendre des nouvelles de toi.

_ Vraiment ? S’étonna Sally.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle trouvait ça si surprenant, mais elle trouvait ça surprenant. Difficile à imaginer, pensa-t-elle.

_ Il ne ressemble certainement pas à ce que j’imaginais. Un peu comme une sorte d’extra-terrestre malpoli, mais tu as raison – il était là. J’ai rencontré son compagnon, aussi – John. Il semble gentil.

Sally haussa les épaules.

_ Jugement douteux, de choisir Sherlock Holmes.

_ Balaie devant ta porte, sœurette.

_ Une fois. J’étais ivre, se défendit Sally. Complètement torchée. Et probablement cinglée.

Alice éclata de rire.

_ Le docteur est passé aussi. Il a dit qu’il reviendrait plus tard cet après-midi. Il a dit que tu pourrais rendre visite au bébé, peut-être demain. Ils doivent être sûrs que tu ne vas pas encore tomber dans les pommes ou autre.

Sally soupira, luttant contre les larmes. Sa tête lui lançait. Son corps tout entier lui lançait. Son cœur la lançait. Elle voulait voir sa fille.

_ Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre.

Alice lui prit la main.

_ Je sais, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée, Sally. Mais elle est entre de bonnes mains, ici.

Sally hocha la tête, le simple geste faisant sourdement heurter son cerveau contre son crâne. Elle sentit de nouveau malade, alors elle ferma les yeux.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Il fallut plus de deux jours de sommeil irrégulier avant que Sally ne pût rester éveillée plus de cinq ou dix minutes à la fois. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de l’incident qui l’avait envoyée là, juste de vague souvenirs du matin précédent. Le docteur lui dit qu’elle était chanceuse d’avoir tenu autant, et que son organisme était toujours capable de fonctionner normalement. Il ajouta que l’œdème dans son cerveau commençait à se dissiper, qu’elle se sentirait mieux, serait capable de rester éveillée plus longtemps.

Elle restait éveillée jusqu’à deux heures, maintenant, et Alice était restée avec elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle se portait si bien qu’ils l’avaient mutée des soins intensifs vers une chambre normale plus tôt dans la journée. Maintenant, Alice lui lisait un roman à voix haute – Sally trouvait dur d’y prêter attention, mais la diction de sa sœur était reposante.

Il y eut un heurt discret à la porte, mais l’infirmière n’attendit pas l’invitation pour entrer.

_ Bonjour, Sally, salua-t-elle.

Sally aimait celle-là – elle était amicale mais pas trop bavarde, relevant les signes vitaux et vérifiant la perfusion et tout ce qu’ils faisaient quand ils venaient, avec efficacité.

_ Bonjour, répondit Sally. Je peux voir ma fille, aujourd’hui ?

Elle avait demandé tous les jours, et ils lui avaient toujours répondu _bientôt_.

Le visage de l’infirmière se fendit d’un large sourire. Sally espéra que c’était bon signe.

_ Vous le pouvez. Vous vous sentez en forme pour le faire maintenant ou vous préférez attendre d’avoir un peu dormi ?

_ Maintenant, merci, répondit Sally.

Elle se redressa. C’était plus facile, maintenant, ses migraines s’étaient estompées en une agaçante pulsation permanente à ses tempes, mais elle pouvait bouger – se déplaçait elle-même aux toilettes (Dieu merci, ce putain de cathéter était parti), parvenait même à se laver (pas une vraie douche, mais au moins, elle ne sentait plus mauvais) et à se changer dans son propre pyjama.

L’infirmière ferma son stylo et le clippa à sa blouse.

_ Je vais chercher une chaise, alors.

Sally ne pouvait effacer le sourire de son visage. Elle passa ses jambes hors du lit, et Alice trouva ses chaussons. Quand l’infirmière revint avec la chaise roulante, Alice lui transmit ses vœux et lui embrassa la joue avant de partir pour l’appartement de Sally prendre une douche et collecter quelques affaires que Sally avait dit vouloir. Sally ne s’était pas sentie aussi éveillée depuis avant l’hôpital. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, et elle avait du mal à empêcher ses doigts de se tortiller.

L’unité de soins néonatals était de l’autre côté de l’univers de là où elle se trouvait, et le voyage requit plusieurs longs couloirs et un ascenseur. Elle bondissait presque hors de sa chair quand ils franchirent les portes de l’unité. Si elle pouvait, elle sortirait de cette chaise et _courrait_. L’infirmière de l’unité scanna le code-barres sur le bracelet à son poignet et l’aida à se laver les mains, ce qui était apparemment la politique de l’unité.

Son corps tout entier vrombissait quand l’infirmière poussa sa chaise dans une salle à l’écart du couloir. Son cœur dégringola quand elle vit que la pièce était vide.

_ La chaise ne tiendra pas dans l’espace, j’ai bien peur. L’infirmière va l’amener très vite. Et ici, vous aurez un peu plus d’intimité que dans la salle principale.

La pièce était plus petite qu’une chambre d’hôpital normale, mais il y avait un petit sofa, une chaise, et même un large fauteuil à bascule capitonné. L’infirmière l’aida à quitter la chaise roulante et à prendre place dans le fauteuil avant de laisser Sally seule. Sally pianota sur les accoudoirs. L’angle n’était pas vraiment bon. Les points de suture de sa blessure semblaient tirer. Elle déplaça son corps pour essayer d’améliorer sa position.

Chaque minute semblait durer une éternité, mais finalement, on frappa à la porte. Une infirmière entra, le dos en avant, tirant un petit lit à dôme. Le cœur de Sally lui remonta dans la gorge. Elle n’essaya même pas de le ravaler. Sherlock entra juste après l’infirmière, et Sally ne savait honnêtement pas si elle était agacée ou soulagée.

_ Sally, salua-t-il, content que vous nous rejoigniez.

Ses lèvres étaient relevées en ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. Elle le lui retourna.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Donovan, salua amicalement l’infirmière en soulevant le dôme du lit.

Tout ce que Sally put voir sous l’angle où elle était, était de petits bouts de jambes et de bras. Le bébé pleura un peu quand le dôme se souleva, alors que l’infirmière s’écartait pour laisser Sherlock l’envelopper dans une couverture. Il murmura doucement tout du long pour elle. Quelque chose en ça rendit le cœur de Sally gros – pas juste le pleur (qui était absolument horrible et lui donnait mal au sein) mais voir que Sherlock la connaissait déjà, savait comment lui parler, comment la calmer. Ses cris s’étaient éteints quand il la souleva du lit. C’était surréaliste et troublant, et d’une façon bizarre et des plus contradictoires, réconfortant.

Sherlock pencha la tête vers le bébé en l’approchant de Sally. Il l’embrassa sur le front avant de se pencher pour le glisser dans les bras de Sally.

_ Sally, je vous présente notre fille, dit Sherlock.

Sally était incapable et peu disposée à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Son cœur pouvait éclater – elle le sentait presser contre ses côtes.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, s’émut-elle.

Elle admira son merveilleux visage, ses grands yeux, ses joues pleines et son tout petit nez. Elle frôla le nez du doigt et la courbe de ses lèvres, délicates et merveilleuses. Elle l’attira à elle, embrassa son front et ses joues. Elle sentait comme chez soi après longtemps passé loin ailleurs, comme tout ce qui était bon.

_ Je t’aime tellement, tellement !

Elle ne savait pas qu’il était possible de ressentir autant d’amour pour une autre personne. Elle lui prit une main pour embrasser ses doigts minuscules qu’elle enveloppa autour des siens.

_ Je t’aime, souffla-t-elle. Mon beau, parfait, merveilleux bébé.

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge, et Sally releva la tête. Il hésita, puis dit :

_ Viola. Je l’ai appelée Viola. Alice a dit que vous pensiez à autre chose, et nous n’en avions pas discuté, et quand je l’ai vu, j’ai pensé…

_ Viola est magnifique, l’interrompit Sally.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son bébé.

_ Oui, elle l’est. Elle est magnifique. Pas vrai ?

Elle secoua malicieusement la tête, quelque chose qu’elle avait vu d’autres mamans faire mais sur laquelle elle n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir avant de le faire elle-même. Sa fille – Viola – roucoulait dans sa direction, posa une main minuscule contre sa bouche et Sally roucoula en retour contre ses petits doigts. _Ba ba ba ba ba_. Elle ne pouvait s’arrêter de l’embrasser, de la tenir près d’elle. Mais trop tôt, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré les forces qu’elle mettait à les en empêcher, et n’avait plus que la sensation de la joue de sa fille contre sa poitrine, chaleureux et sûr, et bien que ses sutures la lançaient et que son esprit semblait confus, elle n’avait plus mal du tout.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dépose mine de rien mon dernier chapitre ici*

 

 

**Chapitre 13**

 

 

Sally sortit de la douche, s’appuyant lourdement sur Alice. Son avant-bras mouillé glissait un peu des doigts de sa sœur, mais la poigne d’Alice se resserra, une main sûre et ferme venant autour de sa taille, la gardant debout. Ce petit geste brusque fut suffisant pour tirer sur les sutures, envoyant un pic de douleur – rouge, blanc, vif – dans son abdomen. Elle grimaça, respirant entre ses dents serrées.

_ Doucement, sœurette, fit Alice.

Sally laissa retomber sa tête et prit une inspiration (pas trop profonde). Elle laissa passer un second moment avant de tendre la main pour une serviette. Utilisant un coin, elle tapota avec précaution sur ses points de suture – une petite ligne juste sous ses côtes, à la plus large de sa césarienne, avant d’enrouler la chose autour d’elle. Elle regarda Alice, lui indiquant qu’elle était prête d’un signe de tête, et lui prit à nouveau le bras pour un monumental voyage de huit pas vers sa chambre.

Là, Alice l’aida à recouvrir les cicatrices avec de la gaze et du sparadrap avant de lui passer les pieds dans les trous de sa culotte, la remontant jusqu’à ses genoux où Sally fut finalement capable de finir le travail elle-même. Elle était déjà si fatiguée de tout ça (toujours aussi _fatiguée_ ces derniers jours), d’avoir besoin d’aide pour _tout_ – prendre une douche, aller aux toilettes, faire une putain de tasse de thé. Faire pipi sans quelqu’un pour entendre n’était pas le genre de luxe dont elle aurait pensé se languir, mais oh, elle se languissait.

Après un retour rapide dans le York pour quelques jours pendant que Sally était toujours à l’hôpital, Alice avait obtenu de retourner à Londres pendant encore une semaine après que sa sœur fût autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Sur le moment, Sally avait essayé de lui faire renoncer, clamant qu’elle pourrait très bien se débrouiller seule. Mais même la montée des six marches de son perron depuis le taxi avait semblé comme escalader une putain de montagne, chaque suture hurlant, chaque muscle protestant. Alice n’avait même pas essayé de dissimuler le sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle aidait Sally à passer la porte ce premier jour, et Sally avait juste roulé des yeux – _Oui, oui, tu avais raison. Comme d’habitude, grande sœur_.

Juste alors qu’elle finissait de passer un large t-shirt, se battant avec ses bras pour les faire passer dans les manches, elle entendit son alerte messagerie. Le téléphone était de l’autre côté de la pièce sur sa commode, à des kilomètres, mais Alice alla le chercher pour elle. C’était de Sherlock :

_V sort de l’hôpital aujourd’hui._

_Vous venez ?_

Putain de bien sûr qu’elle venait, pensa-t-elle alors que le sang commençait à battre dans ses oreilles, sa vision à se troubler. Sa fille allait rentrer à la maison ! En répondant à Sherlock, elle imagina ce que ce serait – Viola à une pièce de distance plutôt que de l’autre côté de la ville, à la maison où Sally pourrait écouter sa respiration et sentir la douceur de sa peau toute neuve sous ses doigts. Elle regarda le berceau vide contre le mur opposé et soupira, et sourit.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te rend si heureuse, alors ? Demanda Alice.

_ Viola rentre à la maison, répondit Sally.

Alice l’enlaça, sourit avec elle, mais quand elles se séparèrent, Sally remarqua l’affaissement de son visage.

_ Quoi ?

Alice se racla la gorge.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Sally, mais je _dois_ absolument rentrer à la maison demain. Je suis sûre qu’on peut organiser un truc avec Sherlock ou Molly ou je sais pas… Je n’ai pas envie de partir, mais je n’ai pas le choix.

Sally sentit son propre visage s’affaisser un peu. Alice avait raison – elle avait mis sa famille de côté pendant tellement longtemps pour rester là, pour être là quand Sally en avait le plus besoin.

_ Alice, la rassura Sally en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tu as tant fait, mais je comprends – je comprends _vraiment_. Ta famille a besoin de toi.

Sally ne savait pas ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait même pas enfiler ses culottes sans aide. Comment putain allait-elle faire pour s’occuper d’un enfant ?

Quand les mains d’Alice trouvèrent les siennes, Sally réalisa que son regard était retombé sur le berceau – elle n’avait même pas remarqué ce qu’elle regardait (regardait-elle seulement quelque chose ?). Sally caressa le dos de la main d’Alice avec son pouce.

_ Merci, fit-elle.

C’était les seuls mots qu’elle avait.

 

*** ***

*****

 

John portait Viola, assis sur le large fauteuil à bascule dans leur espace à la nursery. Sherlock les regardait en envoyant un message à Sally. Sa réponse fut immédiate :

_Bien sûr que je viens. Serai là dans une heure. Ne vous avisez pas de partir sans moi._

Il semblait inutile pour Sally de venir d’aussi loin à l’hôpital pour repartir aussitôt, mais il supposa que c’était quelque chose comme un événement. Peu importe, il attendrait. Il le devait, de toute façon, parce que le docteur n’était pas encore venu pour officiellement libérer Viola. Il devait passer un peu avant le déjeuner, était tout ce que le personnel lui disait.

Il s’assit sur l’accoudoir de la chaise à-côté de John, glissant ses doigts dans les courts cheveux sur sa nuque.

_ Sally sera là dans une heure.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda John en le regardant avec ce qui pourrait être de l’inquiétude.

Pourquoi John demandait-il ? Pourquoi tout ne devrait-il pas aller ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Il décida de se pencher sur les détails d’une enquête niveau six reçue la veille, racontant à John la toile disparue, les deux coupables les plus plausibles. John l’aida à en parler, lui donna de l’espace pour y penser tout haut, lui donna des idées qui, même banales, l’aida à étudier les faits d’une façon qui pourrait expliquer qui l’avait fait et pourquoi.

Quelques minutes seulement semblaient s’être écoulées quand Sally et Alice les rejoignirent, John laissant à Sally la place dans le fauteuil et se joignant à Sherlock qui allait vers le salon pour une tasse de thé. Ils retournèrent à la nursery quand Sally leur envoya un texto les informant de l’arrivée du docteur.

Partant de là, tout fut très rapide : papiers signés, étreintes du personnel, photos prises.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble sur le trottoir, Alice poussant Sally dans une chaise roulante que le personnel de la nursery avait trouvée pour elle. Sally portait Viola dans un porte-bébé, et ils attendirent dans la courte file d’attente pour un taxi. John aida Sally à s’y installer, et ils montèrent tous à la suite.

_ 221B Baker Street, annonça Sherlock.

_ Quoi ? Sursauta Sally. Vous n’allez pas accompagner votre fille pour son premier jour chez elle ?

Ses sourcils étaient relevés. Elle semblait réellement scandalisée.

Sherlock secoua la tête sans comprendre.

_ Bien sûr que oui. Nous allons à Baker Street. _C’est_ chez elle.

Les trois autres paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Sherlock roula des yeux.

_ Alice repart demain – c’est évident. Sally n’est même pas capable de marcher de la nursery à la rue sans assistance. L’appartement de Sally n’a qu’une chambre. Baker Street en a deux, l’une d’entre elles actuellement inoccupée. La solution est simple : Sally est Viola resteront à Baker Street jusqu’à ce que Sally soit guérie, le temps pour elle de trouver un appartement plus grand plus près d’ici.

Il se tourna vers Sally sans manquer une seconde.

_ Je sais que vous avez pensé attendre jusqu’à ce que le bébé soit plus âgé, mais honnêtement, quel est l’intérêt d’attendre ? Votre plan original était basé sur les finances, mais les finances ne sont plus un problème. J’y ai même travaillé avec Mycroft, de cette façon vous n’aurez rien à emballer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua de parler :

_ John a son travail à la clinique, mais c’est seulement à mi-temps, et je ne prends plus que des enquêtes simples, dont la plupart peuvent être résolues à la maison, faisant de moi un parfait assistant pour l’exécution des soins pour ma fille. Si John et moi devons tout deux être dehors, Mme Hudson ou Molly seront capables d’aider – elles l’ont toutes les deux dit au moins une douzaine de fois, et…

Sherlock s’interrompit une minute pour fermer les yeux, secouer la tête une fois alors qu’il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu’il allait dire.

_ Ma _mère_ sera là la semaine prochaine. Nous allons à Baker Street maintenant et _installer_ tout le monde, et John et moi allons nous rendre à l’appartement de Sally prendre les affaires que vous et Viola pourriez avoir besoin ce soir, et nous pourrons régler le reste en fonction des besoins pendant les jours qui suivent.

John était bouche bée. Il semblait un peu… énervé. Pourquoi ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal. Sally clignait des yeux avec une expression familière. Viola fourra son poing dans sa bouche et gargouilla autour. Peut-être était-ce un sujet qui méritait une conversation préalable ? Avant que ne s’installât la contrition, cependant, Sherlock maintint fermement sa position. Discussion ou pas, c’était la seule solution sensée. Il eut un sourire en coin quand personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à opposer.

_ Viola… Son berceau et ses vêtements, ses couches… toutes ses affaires… sont chez moi, avança Sally d’une voix inflexible.

_ Nous avons un berceau à Baker Street. Et une table à langer, une commode, _et_ des couches. Vous n’avez pas été la seule à vous préparer, Sally.

_ Tout ça est dans la chambre du haut, Sherlock, intervint John. Sally ne pourra jamais monter ces escaliers plusieurs fois par jour.

_ Alors nous déplacerons le berceau et la table à langer dans notre chambre. Sally pourra s’y installer, et nous prendrons ta vieille chambre.

Sally croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle prit une inspiration, regarda Sally, puis Viola. Et, après un long moment, elle se soumit :

_ Entendu.

_ Bien, fit Sherlock alors que le taxi s’arrêtait. Nous y sommes.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Quand John se réveilla, il tourna la tête vers le réveil. La pièce était déjà très lumineuse même s’il était encore tôt. C’était le pire avec l’été, pensa-t-il. On ne pouvait pas faire une vraie grasse matinée. Sa peau était un peu moite à sa taille où le bras de Sherlock l’encerclait, et il se déplaça un peu pour repousser le duvet. Il n’était pas prêt pour se lever, mais il faisait chaud. Il cala une main derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond. _Aujourd’hui est le grand jour_ , pensa-t-il.

_ Arrête de sourire, grommela Sherlock d’une voix rauque de sommeil et étouffée par l’oreiller. Tu m’empêches de dormir.

La tête toujours enfoncée dans l’oreiller, il passa sa main de là où elle reposait sur la hanche de John en remontant vers ses côtes et sa poitrine, puis plus haut le long du cou, sur le menton et finalement à sa bouche, où elle reposa à plat. Cela ne fit que faire sourire encore plus largement John contre la paume de Sherlock. Il tendit la langue, léchant son chemin entre le majeur et l’annulaire. Les jambes de Sherlock eurent un soubresaut contre les siennes. Il crocheta une cheville autour du mollet de John et se rapprocha.

_ Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, se défendit John quand il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Sherlock se pencher sur le sien.

Il se redressa pour embrasser ses lèvres, laissant ses mains courir le long du dos de Sherlock avant de se poser à sa taille. Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec l’élastique du slip de Sherlock, enchanté par le petit gémissement remontant dans la gorge du détective.

_ Ma dernière opportunité de te prendre dans ce lit, s’amusa-t-il en repoussant le slip aussi bas qu’il put.

Sherlock se redressa pour lui sourire.

_ Promesses, promesses, se moqua-t-il.

Puis il planta un baiser, humide et bruyant à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule. Il se mut contre John, et ce fut au tour de John de gémir. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Son corps réagissait plus vite qu’il ne le voulait vraiment. Mais il s’était habitué à rapide et efficace au cours des six dernières semaines. Les lèvres de Sherlock redescendirent sur son torse, laissant une traînée humide courir le long de sa poitrine, sur ses tétons, bas vers le nombril. Sherlock fit glisser son boxer, et John haleta quand les lèvres de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de lui, une main enfouie dans les boucles brunes. Sherlock suça, et John gémit. Bruyamment.

Sherlock se retira et sourit contre sa cuisse.

_ Chuut, souffla-t-il contre la peau de John.

John le savait tout autant, il le savait. Mais ça faisait si longtemps. Sherlock mordilla sa cuisse et remonta le long de son corps pour l’embrasser, la langue chaude et avide dans sa bouche. John la suçota, prenant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock entre ses dents, et Sherlock enveloppa une main autour d’eux.

_ Chuut, souffla-t-il à nouveau alors qu’il commençait à bouger.

Ils se murent ensemble, haletant, gémissant, respirant le même air. Cela faisait trop longtemps. John vit les étoiles et jouit, et Sherlock étouffa son cri avec un nouveau baiser, jouissant juste quelques secondes plus tard. John lui embrassa la joue, la bouche ouverte et sans coordination, alors qu’ils revenaient sur terre. Sherlock s’installa contre lui, insouciant du désordre.

_ C’était…, commença John qui essayait toujours de récupérer son souffle.

_ Rapide, acheva Sherlock en mordillant sa mâchoire.

_ Mmh, opina John. Mais _bon_.

Sherlock lui embrassa le menton.

_ Oui.

John sentit la poitrine de Sherlock se gonfler contre la sienne quand il soupira.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda John, passant de nouveau ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock, le pouce massant ses tempes.

Sherlock soupira une seconde fois.

_ Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, admit Sherlock, les lèvres recourbées en un sourire triste.

Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de John, juste sous l’épaule.

_ Ça ira, le rassura John. Ce sera un gros changement pour tout le monde.

Sherlock émit un son appréciatif.

Sherlock grogna dans son cou et tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper quelques mouchoirs. Il essuya le torse de John en premier, puis le sien, et jeta les mouchoirs dans la corbeille de l’autre côté du lit.

_ Parle-moi, l’encouragea John en le saisissant par le poignet, le rallongeant à ses côtés.

Il caressa doucement le bras de Sherlock, lui accordant un peu de temps.

Sherlock soupira, secoua la tête. Quand il parla, ce fut en direction du plafond :

_ Je ne suis pas doué pour ces genres de choses, avoua-t-il en agitant vaguement la main devant son visage. Les _sentiments_.

_ Je sais, répondit John.

_ Je…, commença Sherlock.

Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer. Mais ses mots furent perdus dans le bruit soudain venu du babyphone. Viola était réveillée.

Ils passèrent rapidement un pyjama et descendirent. Sherlock se rendit directement vers la salle de bain, s’interrompant uniquement pour toquer sommairement à la porte avant d’entrer. John l’écouta lui et Sally se saluer en mettant la bouilloire en route, glissant un peu de pain dans le toaster.

En chemin vers la chambre, John rentra presque dans Sally dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain.

_ Bonjour, salua John. Il y a des toasts et du thé dans la cuisine.

_ Merci, répondit Sally qui eut ensuite un sourire en coin. _Vraiment_ bon jour pour vous.

Devant le rougissement de John, elle ajouta en aparté :

_ Cette chambre est juste au-dessus de celle-là, vous savez.

John ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, mais Sally se contenta de rire et prit la direction de la cuisine.

_ Sherlock est en train de changer une couche plutôt dégoûtante. Entrez à vos risques, le prévint-elle.

_ Merci, répondit John qui entra quand même dans la chambre.

Il trouva Sherlock en train de se battre avec une couche sale, essayant de distinguer un contenu qui semblait avoir été d’une _impressionnante_ saleté. Il parvint à la replier mais faisait toujours la grimace en glissant la chose dans le Sangenic.

_ Elle est si petite, John, protesta Sherlock.

Il tira lingette après lingette pour nettoyer Viola qui, pour sa part, babillait joyeusement sur sa table à langer.

_ Tu es docteur. Comment c’est seulement possible ?

_ Elle s’assure juste de rendre sa dernière matinée ici mémorable.

_ Eh bien, jugea Sherlock en baissant les yeux sur Viola et en lui frôlant le front du nez. Bien joué, toi.

Viola émit un petit son du fond de la gorge et posa sa main sur la joue de Sherlock. John regarda, incapable de s’empêcher de sourire alors que Sherlock tournait la tête pour embrasser sa petite paume avant de chatouiller ses bras vers son ventre, qu’il chatouilla un peu plus avant de lui souffler sur le ventre, faisant un bruit de pet. Il lui mit une couche propre et tira une petite layette de la commode – rose avec une petite abeille brodée sur le devant.

_ C’est l’heure du petit déjeuner, je pense, lui dit John en la cueillant avec un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Puis il se tourna vers Sherlock :

_ Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

_ D’accord, accepta Sherlock.

Dans la cuisine, Sally était assise à table en train de lire le journal, et John porta Viola pendant que Sherlock faisait chauffer un biberon et leur versait à tout deux une tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent de la météo et de la série de cambriolages à Croyden. Selon une technique rodée, Sherlock nourrit le bébé pendant que Sally prenait une douche. Quand elle eut fini, John y alla, puis Sherlock, chacun se relayant avec Viola pendant que l’autre s’habillait. Ce matin pouvait ressembler à n’importe quel matin, mais John remarqua les traits tombant autour de la bouche et des yeux de Sherlock quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.

Sherlock porta Viola pendant qu’elle faisait sa sieste matinale, et John aida Sally à faire ses bagages. Viola se réveilla, et Sherlock la changea à nouveau, et quand il fut temps, Sally appela un taxi, et Mme Hudson monta embrasser le bébé et fourrer une boite de scones maison dans les mains de Sally.

Sur le trottoir, John chargea les affaires de Sally dans le coffre, et Sherlock s’agita avec le siège auto.

Quand tout fut installé, Sally se tourna vers eux.

_ Je suppose qu’on s’en va, alors.

Sherlock donnait l’impression d’avoir reçu un coup de pied.

John posa une main sur son dos, et Sherlock se pencha vers le contact. Il parvint à hocher la tête et John sourit.

_ Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, invita-t-il.

Sherlock tint la portière pendant que Sally montait dans le taxi.

_ Bordel de merde, jura-t-elle en roulant des yeux, même si son visage restait chaleureux. On va juste dans la rue d’à-côté. Quatre minutes. Ça coûte juste le taxi à cause des bagages.

Sherlock renifla, hocha à nouveau la tête. John sentit quelque chose se contracter dans sa propre gorge. Il se l’éclaircit et parvint à articuler :

_ On vous reverra d’ici une paire de jours.

_ Au revoir, Sally, fit Sherlock avant de refermer la portière.

Il cogna une fois sur le toit du véhicule, et ils s’éloignèrent. John resta avec Sherlock sur le trottoir, même après que le taxi eût tourné l’angle, hors de vue.

Finalement, Sherlock se tourna vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. John enveloppa sa taille de ses bras, le soutenant pendant une minute avant de reculer un peu.

_ Allez, viens, dit-il. Nous avons un client qui arrive dans une heure.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent à l’intérieur ensemble.

 

*** ***

*****

 

Quand Sally ouvrit la porte de son nouvel appartement, cela sentait la moquette et la peinture neuves. Elle fit installer ses bagages dans le salon par le chauffeur et le paya. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière lui, elle se tourna vers l’espace qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Même les cadres étaient déjà accrochés. Elle n’avait rien eu à faire.

Elle était déjà venue là avant, mais pas comme ça. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, c’était vide et très beige. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus différent maintenant. Elle jeta un œil sur Viola, toujours endormie dans son siège sur le sol du salon, et elle remarqua le silence. Elle le savoura, laissant ses yeux se fermer un moment – pas de bruits de verre dans la cuisine, pas de télévision assourdie venue de l’étage inférieur, pas de chamailleries étouffées qui se transformaient en bécots. C’était bizarre comment elle s’y était habituée, et elle était sûre que ça lui manquerait à terme, mais pour le moment, elle se laissa sourire. Elle était de nouveau autonome, et ça faisait un putain de bien fou.

Elle partit explorer – d’abord la cuisine, où elle ouvrit les placards pour trouver toutes ses affaires, bien mieux rangées que si elle l’avait fait elle-même. Il y avait même de la nourriture dans le frigo. La salle de bain avait ses serviettes et son savon et son papier toilette, son duvet était sur son lit, et ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pendus dans l’armoire.

Elle dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à-côté de la sienne. Elle était peinte dans le plus doux bleu lavande argenté au-dessus d’un lambris blanc, et toutes les affaires de Viola avaient été arrangées avec de très belles additions – une étagère déjà remplie de livres, de douces lampes, de mignonnes illustrations de comptines encadrées, une délicate peinture murale représentant la lune et les étoiles au-dessus du berceau. Sous la fenêtre, s’y trouvait un beau fauteuil rembourré et un pouf. Elle ne put s’empêcher de s’y asseoir pour voir s’il était aussi confortable qu’il en avait l’air. Il l’était. Et, sur la table à-côté d’elle, il y avait un vase plein à craquer de magnifiques petites fleurs mauves, lacées de blanc. Des violas, elle réalisa. C’était des violas.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle je suis nulle, c'est bien les notes de fin. C'est comme les adieux après des vacances ensembles, ou des trucs comme ça: "Ouais, c'était super! Eh, on s'appelle, hein? La vache, c'était génial! Faudra qu'on se refasse ça!" Je déteste ce type de discours complètement creux.
> 
> Bon, sincèrement, j'avoue que je vais enfin avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi. Mine de rien, la fanfiction, c'est très chronophage. Et puis là, j'ai un anniv', deux anniv', Noël, et puis encore deux anniv' en janvier, bref, vous l'aurez compris, je vais être un peu occupée. Et puis je me repencherai sur la dernière que j'ai un peu laissée en plan, "Ce Pour Quoi Nous Etions Faits", parce que ma britpickeuse est plus occupée que jamais et a dû un peu abandonner le britppick pour le moment. Je vais donc reprendre la publication en attendant qu'elle se libère.
> 
> Et tout ça pour dire quoi? Ben que vous allez me revoir, tiens. Parce que des projets, j'en ai, et que le lectorat francophone a un peu droit à ses fics aussi. Il y aura donc de nouvelles trads à venir. Sous réserve d'acceptation, je penche pour Madlori. Histoire de bien viser haut, vous voyez.
> 
> Merci encore beaucoup de m'avoir lue, merci encore plus pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que je l'ai appréciée.
> 
> Et à la prochaine, bien sûr!


End file.
